Dur comme le Marbre le scénario
by Theyellowpooh
Summary: Scénario du film "Dur comme le Marbre", se découpe en plusieurs actes racontant de petites aventures de nos amoureux préférés Edward et Bella, c'est une histoire entièrement lemon, donc classée M déconseillée au moins de 16 ans , bonne lecture! :
1. Dur comme le Marbre Présentation

Tout d'abord je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est « **Dur comme le Marbre** » ou plus couramment appelé DCLM.

Tout à commencé sur le forum d'Allociné, où une bande de « perverses » s'est formée, un peu frustrées par le manque de scènes explicites dans le roman _Twilight_ de Stephenie Meyer, nous avons eu l'idée de nous lancer dans l'écriture de fanfictions lemon.

Notre esprit à ensuite quelque peu dérapé et nous sommes parties dans le trip de monter le scénario d'un film pour adulte, regroupant principalement les scènes hot.

Et comme la plupart des filles fan du film sont folles de l'acteur principal Robert Pattinson, nous avons décidé de garder les mêmes acteurs pour notre projet.

« Dur comme le Marbre » est né.

J'ai en premier lieu écrit deux chapitres qui sont une suite de la ff de ma Giaah d'amour: _Edward est parti, Bella tente de se suicider mais il revient à temps pour l'en empêcher et trouve la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à ses parents..._

Boustée par le flot de commentaires très encourageants, je me suis lancée dans la véritable écriture de DCLM, pour le moment en huit actes mais je pense en faire dix en tout, les deux premiers chapitres sont un peu à part mais racontent la première fois d'Edward et de Bella, dont je reparle par la suite, j'ai donc décidé de les inclure ici.

Vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil un chapitre isolé, petit délire avec les perverses de Facebook, racontant la première fois de Bella mais avec Jacob... Que je n'aime pas vraiment, je vous laisse découvrir!

Je fais donc en passant un gros coup de pub pour les différents groupes de FB

Dur comme le marbre, l'équipe du film : .#?gid=54550194663&ref=ts

Le club des perverses anonymes : .#?gid=61903255801&ref=ts

Le fan club d'une perverse pas comme les autres (ça c'est mon fan club huhu je vous adore ) : .#?gid=132144780789&ref=ts

Et je tiens à remercier toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs (si si je sais qu'il y en a ^^), vos commentaires adorables me font chaud au coeur, c'est devenu une vraie drogue alors surtout ne vous arrêtez pas là!

Je vous aime très fort et mention spéciale à mes amours d'Allociné:** Giaah, Odrey, Beth, Juju, Jeny, Athé, Booksy, Sand, Cinthysa, Gudulette**, niarf je dois bien en oublier, ne m'en voulez pas les filles, la fin de vacance est rude! ^^

Je fais la pub pour leurs ff sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, elles sont géniales!

Voilà, le blabla est fini, place à la lecture!

_Je tiens à préciser que cette ff est entièrement consacrée au lemon, il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, et elle est déconseillée au moins de 16ans._

Enjoy!

**Et faites vous plaisir sur les reviews!** ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 Retrouvailles

**POV Bella******

Sans m'en rendre compte mes jambes m'avaient amenée jusqu'à la clairière,sa clairière, notre clairière. Je n'étais pas venue ici depuis plusieurs mois déjà, depuis qu'il m'avait abandonnée et que j'avais sombrer dans une profonde dépression.  
Pourquoi me retrouver ici? Pourquoi aujourd'hui?  
Cela faisait tout juste un mois qu'Edward était revenu, je n'arrivais toujours pas à lui pardonner de m'avoir laissée, de m'avoir poussée et arrêtée dans le début de la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie...

Il a pourtant essayé de se faire pardonné, je crois qu'après avoir lu ma lettre il ne pouvait faire autrement que se sentir encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
J'aimerais tant réussir à lui dire tout ce que je ressens, qu'il doit arrêter de souffrir pour une chose dont il n'est qu'à moitié coupable, en effet, si j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours c'est un peu à cause de lui mais le fait que je sois lâche ne le concerne en rien.  
Cela vient du fait qu'à la seconde où il m'a quittée, je suis morte.  
Morte de l'intérieur, vivant comme un robot, par habitude...  
Mon âme s'était éteinte lorsque mon coeur s'était brisé.

Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir complètement, il ne m'aimait plus, comment avait-il pu m'aimer un jour? Moi qui suis si fade, sans aucun intérêt pour un homme (que dis-je) un vampire tel que lui.  
C'est pourquoi j'aimerais pouvoir lui parler, lui expliquer que les raisons évoquées dans ma lettre n'étaient pas vraies, que tout ce que j'ai pu écrire pour justifier mon acte n'était que lâcheté et égoïsme, pour que mes parents aient quelqu'un d'autre à haïr que moi qui suis bien trop faible pour vivre sans lui...

Mais je n'y arrivais pas, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire tout ça. Avec ces explications il serait libre, libéré de tout lien avec moi, il ne m'aimait plus et je ne voulais pas de sa culpabilité ou de sa pitié en échange...  
Sans ce lien, il s'en irait de nouveau, et je sais que je ne tiendrais pas.

**POV Edward**

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas m'écouter?  
Je n'arrivais jamais à lui dire tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, tout ce que je n'ai jamais cessé de ressentir pour elle.  
Comment lui faire comprendre que sans elle je ne suis rien, que c'est elle qui m'a fait renaître de ce semblant de vie que je menais depuis plus de cent ans...  
Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, je n'ai d'autre buts dans ma misérable existence.

Mais elle ne voulait rien savoir, dès que l'on réussissait à être de nouveau ensemble, comme autrefois, elle se fermait complètement. Et ce, pour ne plus m'adresser le moindre regard durant des jours entiers! Pourquoi?  
Pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus de moi?  
Je l'avais complètement cassée, je m'en voudrais éternellement et ce ne serait que justice face à la douleur que je l'ai faite endurer.  
Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot?  
Ne pas demander à Alice de voir comment ma Bella réagirait était tout simplement stupide.  
Comment ai-je pu douter à ce point de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi...  
Bella m'aime ou du moins m'aimait autant que je l'aime, jusqu'à la mort si il le faut...  
Il fallait que je la voie, que je lui ouvre mon coeur, il fallait qu'elle sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

**POV Bella**

J'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées, si bien que je ne réagis qu'à peine lorsque je sentis les bras forts et glacials d'Edward s'enrouler autour de ma taille.  
Que faisait-il ici? Comment avait-il pu savoir que je m'y trouverais?  
Une multitude d'émotions me submergèrent en une fraction de seconde, passant de la peur à la joie ainsi qu'à la tristesse...  
Son odeur me fit tourner la tête lorsqu'il commença à se pencher pour me parler à l'oreille...

**POV Edward**

Elle était là, dans notre clairière...  
Mes jambes m'y avaient guidé par magnétisme, comme si le destin voulait que je la rejoigne.  
Elle était si belle.  
Elle se tenait debout, au milieu de la clairière, l'air pensive.  
Je restais quelques minutes dans la forêt à l'observer en secret, elle avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose à quelque chose de grave; le petit pli entre ses sourcils était présent, signe qu'elle était très concentrée.  
A quoi pouvait-elle penser aussi sérieusement, ici?  
Son visage passait par toute une palette d'émotions, ses grands yeux si expressifs exprimaient de la colère et de la tristesse, tout en restant néanmoins toujours humides; comme si elle était sans cesse sur le point de pleurer.

La voir si triste et vulnérable, si belle dans la lumière déclinante du soir était au dessus de mes forces.  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de la rejoindre, si vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir mon arrivée.  
Son odeur était merveilleuse, ma gorge me brulait plus que jamais mais ce n'était pas de ma soif habituelle.  
Non, cette fois c'était de désir, un désir si violent, si intense, je n'avais jamais autant ressenti le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras, la toucher, l'embrasser et ne plus jamais la lâcher...  
Elle ne bougea pas lorsque j'encerclais sa taille de mes bras, je ne pouvais dire si c'était du au fait qu'elle était trop inattentive car elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées ou qu'elle se doutait que je la retrouverais.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que l'un de nous ne bouge, puis tout à coup j'entendis son coeur s'affoler, comme si elle venait juste de se rendre compte de ma présence derrière elle.  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler à flot le long de ses joues pâles, son corps si frêle fut secoué de spasmes dus aux larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuité, je la sentis devenir de plus en plus faible et lorsque je me m'approchais de son oreille pour lui dire des mots réconfortants elle inspira un grand coup.  
Comme pour essayer de se calmer, ce qui eu l'air de fonctionner car je sentis son pouls ralentir.

**POV Bella**

Les émotions étaient trop fortes, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter.  
Mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes à chaque nouvelle vague de larmes et tout à coup, plus rien.  
Je me suis sentie complètement vide, je ne ressentais plus rien, même les bras d'Edward qui se resserrèrent lorsque mes jambes me lâchèrent.  
Une fois tombée à terre, je commençais à suffoquer.  
Je sentis les larmes remonter et elles recommencèrent à couler...  
Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais je voulais que cela s'arrête!!  
Edward m'avait retenue pendant ma chute, il restait accroupi derrière moi, n'osant peut être pas me toucher, il cherchait peut être un moyen de me calmer pour pouvoir repartir, ou allait-il me laisser ici, las de toujours devoir s'occuper de moi.  
Un grognement s'échappa de son torse, allait-il perdre patience?

**POV Edward**

Après être tombée à terre, Bella recommença à pleurer.  
Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir souffrir comme ça, j'étais complètement pétrifié, n'osant pas la toucher de peur d'aggraver les choses.  
Cela me rendait fou d'être la cause de son malheur, tout mon corps était comme brisé en un millier de morceaux.  
Un grognement sourd remonta de mon torse jusqu'à ma gorge, il fallait qu'elle arrête, ce n'était plus supportable!

En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais devant elle, je pris son si beau visage entre les mains et la forçais à me regarder. Elle leva ses grands yeux noirs vers mon visage et toute la tristesse que l'on pouvait y lire me bouleversa et me rendit fou.  
Sans réfléchir, je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes, séchant de ma bouche toutes les parcelles de son visage meurtri par les larmes; son odeur était plus exquise que jamais.  
Ses larmes avaient le goût de sa fragrance, je me nourrissais de ce festin, profitant au maximum du contact de sa peau si douce et tiède contre la mienne.

**POV Bella**

Edward était en train de m'embrasser tous les centimètres carrés de mon visage, le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau baignée de larmes était époustouflant.  
Il séchait ma peau de ses baisers, je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus respirer; toutes ces sensations perdues étaient plus vivantes que jamais et des ondes électriques parcouraient tout mon corps.  
Pourquoi faisait-il ça?  
Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser mourir de chagrin ici?  
La colère qui s'était évanouie, écrasée par la tristesse refit surface, encore plus forte que jamais.

Ne supportant plus ces baisers qui brûlaient ma peau et me faisaient perdre tous mes moyens, je tentais de me dégager.  
Je reculais la tête assez vite pour qu'Edward embrasse le vide, il me regarda avec des yeux ronds et tristes, comme étonné que je le repousse dans un pareil moment de douceur; il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et afficha un air blessé.

Je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps bouillait de rage en écho au désir de plus en plus ardent d'être dans ses bras et de continuer à recevoir ses baisers.  
La colère prit le dessus et je la laissais éclater.

- "Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Edward?"

Il eu l'air étonné face à la haine qui s'émanait de ma voix lorsque je prononçais son prénom.

- "Pourquoi es-tu là? Pourquoi te soucies-tu encore de moi? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me sauver il y un mois? Tu aurais été définitivement débarrassé de moi, tu n'aurais plus eu à te sentir coupable au responsable de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec moi!"

Je crachais littéralement mes questions à son visage sans qu'il n'ait le temps de m'interrompre, je voulais qu'il sache tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

- "Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Edward, ce que j'ai écrit dans cette lettre, je ne le pensais pas, ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon donnée à mes parents pour qu'ils ne m'en veuillent pas trop de les avoir laissés comme ça! Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, tu ne me dois rien, retourne à ta vie, oublie moi, ça ne devrait pas être se difficile à faire! Tu ne m'aimes plus Edward! Vas t'en! Te voir ici te forcer à réparer quelque chose d'irréparable m'est insupportable, laisse-moi mourir et ne plus jamais souffrir..."

Son visage si parfait se crispa sous le poids de mes paroles.  
Il passa de l'étonnement à la tristesse, de la tristesse à la colère et enfin à quelque chose d'indéfinissable, il semblait s'être figé dans un cri d'effroi, sa bouche tordue et ses yeux exorbités par la peur ou la peine, je ne pouvais savoir exactement.

**POV Edward**

Elle venait de repousser mes baisers, plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru capable, elle recula sa tête, devenant inaccessible pour mes lèvres.  
Son visage si triste quelques minutes auparavant était maintenant rouge de colère, elle avait l'air sur le point de me tuer, avec un simple regard d'elle, de cette manière, je me sentais mourir.  
Elle me détestais, je ne pourrais jamais retrouver son amour, il était trop tard...  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler, d'abord d'une voix faible puis s'intensifiant à chaque mot, elle crachait mon prénom qui eu pour effet de me clouer sur place.  
Je me figeais devant une telle haine, elle débitait ses questions à toute allure, comme si elle craignait de ne pas avoir le temps de tout dire; ses paroles se firent de plus en plus violentes, haineuses et horriblement blessantes au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Mon coeur explosa, Bella croyait que j'avais pitié d'elle, elle croyait que je ne l'aimais plus et que c'était de la culpabilité?  
Comment pouvait-elle douter ainsi de mes sentiments?  
Je sais que c'est ce que je lui avait dis avant de la quitter il y a un mois mais depuis je lui avait répété une bonne centaine de fois que c'était un mensonge!  
Alors elle ne m'avait pas cru?  
Je comprenais mieux tous ses rejets lors de nos étreintes, elle n'y croyait pas...  
Je me sentis m'effondrer devant ce constat, elle ne pourrait plus jamais me faire confiance, elle ne me croyait plus.  
Comment lui faire comprendre?

- "Bella... Tu crois sincèrement que je n'éprouve que de la pitié pour toi? Tu crois que j'essaye de te reconquérir par simple culpabilité? Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareil... Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu retrouves confiance en moi. Je t'aime Bella, il n'y a pas de mots pour définir cet amour tellement il est fort. C'est ma vie , c'est toi qui me fait vivre, si tu meurs, je meurs aussi! Comment aurais-je pu cesser de t'aimer, tu es toute ma vie. Dis-moi, je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu comprennes? Pour que tu ressentes tout l'amour que je te porte?"

Son visage s'est peu à peu adouci, mais le doute subsistait dans ses grands yeux noirs, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lui faire oublier tout le mal que je lui avais fait...

- "Arriveras tu à me pardonner un jour pour tout ce que je t'ai fait? Je ne peux vivre sans toi Bella, si tu ne veux plus de moi je comprendrais et je m'en irais, mais s'il te plaît, dis moi quelque chose."


	3. Chapitre 2 Réconciliation?

**POV Bella**

Il avait réellement l'air de souffrir, ses paroles étaient sincères j'en étais sure, le ton suave de sa voix résonnait dans ma tête, les mots étaient comme du velours sur ma peau, l'entendre dire tout cela refaisait naitre en moi un feu que je croyais éteint à jamais.  
Le trou béant dans ma poitrine semblait vouloir se refermer, plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, malheureusement un doute profondément ancré ne semblait vouloir s'envoler; il restait enraciné autour de mon coeur l'empêchant d'éclater face à Edward.  
Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à croire à toutes ces paroles pourtant magnifiques?  
J'avais peur, mon manque de confiance en moi reprenant le dessus à vitesse grand V et piétinant l'espoir qui était revenu en moi.

- "Peux-tu sincèrement me promettre de ne plus jamais me quitter Edward?

- Bella, si tu veux encore de moi, jamais plus je ne te quitterais, je n'en aurais plus la force, tu es la seule chose au monde qui compte pour moi!"

Je réfléchissais, mon coeur faisant des bons dans ma poitrine et je sentais le désir naitre en moi, le désir de le croire, de pouvoir m'abandonnée entièrement à cet amour et de vivre éternellement au côté d'Edward...

**POV Edward**

Elle était soucieuse, le pli entre ses sourcils était réapparu, quel supplice de ne pouvoir entendre ce à quoi elle pensait maintenant!  
Soudain, elle releva la tête, ses yeux exprimaient quelque chose de nouveau, je me plongeais dedans afin de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait; c'était un mélange entre de la détermination et de la tendresse.  
Ses joues prirent cette magnifique teinte rosée que j'aimais tant et elle parla enfin.

- "Embrasse-moi"

Mon coeur explosa dans ma poitrine, je souris et me jeta sur sa bouche comme si c'était mon oxygène.  
Son coeur battait frénétiquement, signe que j'ai appris à reconnaitre lorsqu'elle était émue de mes baisers et de ma présence.  
Devant cette réaction physique, je me fis plus pressant, passant une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans le bas de ses reins.  
Elle répondit à cette étreinte en encerclant mon cou de ses bras et en agrippant mes cheveux.  
Je n'en pouvais plus, plus elle se laissait aller et plus le désir montait en moi tel un feu qui se propage, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler; forçant le barrage de ses lèvre avec ma langue, cherchant la sienne pour une caresse bien plus intime que celles de nos mains sur nos corps.

Sa salive avait un goût envoutant, un mélange subtil de fruits rouges et de bonbons acidulés; notre baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné, nous arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.  
Elle collait son corps contre le mien, sa poitrine caressant mon torse comme un appel silencieux au plaisir.  
Reprenant notre souffle, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux brulaient de désir et c'est aussi ce qu'elle devait lire dans les miens; je n'avais jamais eu un besoin aussi fort d'elle, cette envie m'irradiait de l'intérieur, me rendant fébrile et tremblant.

C'est à ce moment précis que la pluie a choisi pour tomber, nous trempant jusqu'aux os en à peine une minute.  
Cela se sembla pas gêner Bella qui restait accrochée à mon cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage; elle ne paraissait pas avoir envie de bouger mais la pluie était glaciale et je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid.  
A regret, je me dégageais de ses lèvres pour lui dire de se mettre à l'abrit.  
C'est en stoppant notre étreinte et en reculant pour commencer à partir que je me rendis compte que son teeshirt était trempé, donc transparent...

**POV Bella**

Edward mis fin à notre étreinte comme à son habitude, je voulais l'empêcher de partir pour cette fois, les limites avaient enfin été dépassées et en plus c'était nos retrouvailles!  
Il m'avait tellement manqué que je m'accrochais à son cou de toutes mes forces pour le forcer à rester et à continuer; ce n'est que lorsqu'il défit mon étau et qu'il se recula que je me rendis compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes.  
Il me fit soudain le petit sourire en coin qui me fait tant craquer et m'indiqua mon teeshirt du menton... Ho mon dieu!  
Il était trempé, entièrement collé sur mon corps comme une seconde peau et transparent au possible.  
Edward avait le droit à une vue parfaite sur ma poitrine moulée dans mon soutiens gorge; je me sentais très gênée et enroulait donc mes bras autour de mes seins.  
Edward n'arrivais pas à s'empêcher de sourire, le désir que je lisais dans ses yeux se faisait flamboyant, je me doutais de la raison mais étant bien trop mal à l'aise loin de ses bras je ne faisais que rougir comme une tomate et baisser la tête.

- "Tu es si belle mon amour... Pourquoi te caches-tu?

- C'est beaucoup trop embarrassant, je ne veux plus que tu me regardes.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je détourne les yeux de toi?"

Et il se retrouva instantanément à quelques millimètres de moi, les bras autour de mes épaules et la tête dans mes cheveux.

- "Pourquoi as-tu honte ma Bella? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise avec moi."

Je ne répondis rien, le laissant me frictionner le dos de ses mains expertes.

- "Je te ramène chez toi, tu es frigorifiée et tu as besoin d'une bonne douche chaude avant de tomber malade."

Il releva mon menton de sa main et me donna un profond baiser qui me fit frémir et trembler de tous mes membres.  
Mon coeur recommença à s'affoler et lorsque je voulus lui rendre son baiser je le sentis sourire et se reculer pour plonger ses magnifiques topazes dans mes yeux.

- "Allons-y"

Et il me prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à chez moi en slalomant entre les arbres et se dépêchant à cause de la pluie.  
En moins de cinq minutes nous étions arrivés, une fois avoir sauté jusque dans ma chambre il me posa à terre.  
La maison était silencieuse et noire, apparemment Charlie n'était pas encore rentré de sa journée de pêche avec Billy.  
Edward se posait surement la même question car il disparut pendant trente secondes avant de réapparaitre avec un papier à la main et son sourire en coin.

- "C'est quoi?" Lui demandais-je.

- "Lis!"

Ce que je fis, Charlie m'avait laissé un mot m'annonçant qu'il comptait rester toute la soirée à la réserve pour regarder un match de baseball; il me proposait aussi de le rejoindre quand je serais rentrée car Jacob avait envie de me revoir...  
Jacob!  
Je l'avais complètement laissé de côté depuis le retour d'Edward, je ne le méritais vraiment pas en tant qu'ami.

- "Alors que veux-tu faire? Tu veux rejoindre ton père ou bien que l'on reste ici?"

Ses yeux plein de malices me faisaient clairement comprendre ce qu'il voulait que l'on fasse.

- "Hum, je ne sais pas trop... Et si on recommençait là où la pluie nous a stoppés toute à l'heure?"

Je vis à la flamme qui étincellait dans ses yeux qu'il appréciait ma proposition, je m'approchais lentement de lui, sans le quitter des yeux et au moment où j'allais l'embrasser...

- "Atchoum!"

Je lui éternuais à la figure.  
Rouge de honte je me reculais, les deux mains sur la bouche et trébuchais dans une vieille basket qui trainait là.  
Me retrouvant ainsi les quatre fers en l'air et pétrifiée d'embarras, j'entendis Edward rire aux éclats, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ma gêne, bien au contraire.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir en tentant tant bien que mal de me remettre sur mes pieds et lui au lieu de m'aider restait là à se tenir les côtes tellement il riait.  
Le temps que j'arrive à me mette debout il était à côté de moi, cette fois il ne riait plus et avait de nouveau ce regard brulant; je n'eu même pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il fallait que je fasse qu'il me prit dans ses bras et me jetait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate.  
J'essayais en vain de me débattre et lui hurlait dans les oreilles de me faire redescendre; il se contentais de m'emmener dans la salle de bain en riant de mes coups inutiles.  
Toujours perchée sur son épaule, il actionna le robinet de la douche et m'y déposa sans aucun ménagement.

- "Mais Edward tu es fou je suis encore toute habillée!

- Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes frigorifiée dans cette tenue, il fallait bien que je te mette sous l'eau chaude!"

Après l'avoir regardé d'un air boudeur, je commençais à ressentir la douche chaleur de l'eau réchauffer mon corps, c'est alors que je le vis me rejoindre avec un air timide sur le visage que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
Il s'approcha lentement de moi et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres bleuies par le froid, mon corps se réveilla et des millions de frissons parcoururent mes membres.  
Mais ce n'était pas le froid, Edward était dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds, des petites mèches de cheveux collées sur sa tempe.  
Il était si beau en cet instant que je faillis m'évanouir; il du le ressentir car il me prit dans ses bras et m'offrit un un baiser beaucoup plus sensuel cette fois.  
Nos corps étaient comme nus, collés par nos vêtements qui épousaient nos formes, lui et son torse parfait, j'en avais la tête qui tournait.

Ses mains étaient plaquées sur le mur de chaque côté de mon visage et son corps était collé au mien.  
Je me laissais allée contre le mur et enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque.  
Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et sa langue recommença langoureusement à caresser la mienne, j'étais totalement abandonnée sous ses baisers, m'autorisant des choses dont je me croyais incapable auparavant.  
Nos deux langues s'unirent en long baiser qui faisait monter en moi des vagues de sensations, mes mains descendirent le long de son dos musclé, dessinant chaque muscle du bout de mes doigts, ils remontèrent dans ses cheveux les agrippant de toutes mes forces.  
Je sentais Edward frémir au contact de mes doigts et de mes caresses et je collais un peu plus mon corps contre le sien.  
Le désir devenait de plus en plus fort et je voulais sentir sa peau contre ma peau, je descendais donc mes mains le long de son torse et soulevais son teeshirt par le bas, il comprit mon intention et leva ses bras pour me faciliter la tache.  
Il plaça ensuite ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, effleurant ma peau de ses doigts gelés, il enroula le bord de mon teeshirt et le fit passer par dessus ma tête.

Je pressais ma poitrine encore recouverte contre son torse de granit, il plongea sur ma bouche et fit courir ses doigts sur la totalité de la peau découverte, s'attardant sur la bosse que formaient mes tétons à travers le tissus de mon soutient gorge.  
Une chaleur immense se déclencha dans mon bas ventre et remonta jusqu'à ma gorge avec des vagues d'électricité.  
Transportée par cette sensation je me ruais sur les lèvres d'Edward, avide d'une proximité intime, je collais mon bassin contre le sien et caressais ses pectoraux.  
Encouragé par ces réactions, il passa ses doigts entre la ceinture de mon jean et ma peau, ce contact me brulait et je gémissais de plaisir et d'impatience.  
Edward sourit et commença à déboutonner mon pantalon, très lentement, comme pour me torturer; il ne quitta pas mes lèvres et fit descendre mon pantalon le long de mes cuisses.

Il en profitait pour me caresser les jambes, il quitta mes lèvres et parcourut mon corps de ses baisers brulants, allant de ma machoire à ma clavicule puis descendit jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il effleura du bout des lèvres, il arriva sur mon nombril qu'il explora avec sa langue me procurant un plaisir intense.  
J'agrippais ses cheveux tandis qu'il enleva entièrement mon pantalon de mes jambes et le forçais à remonter.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa, j'en profitais pour lui enlever son pantalon, pressant ensuite mon corps hurlant de désir contre le sien.  
Je sentis son sexe se tendre contre mon ventre tandis qu'il descendait ses mains le long de mon corps, sa main droite alla se poser sur un de mes seins tandis que l'autre se plaça entre mes cuisses; il caressa alors mon entrejambe du bout du doigt faisant un léger va et vient, je sentais mes muscles se tendre et mon sexe se mouiller, le mouvement et la pression qu'il exerçait sur mon clitoris m'arracha un râle de plaisir, il accéléra son va et vient et sa bouche devint de plus en plus pressante contre la mienne, goûtant goulument ma langue.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée et je laissais mes mains partir à la recherche de son sexe, le frottant avidement et sentant son désir se décupler.  
Il émit un gémissement sourd lorsque j'accélérais mon mouvement et il enleva les derniers vêtements que je portais brutalement; je le débarrassais moi même de son boxer et le regardais quelques instants.  
Il était magnifique, son corps était digne des plus grands sculpteurs, son visage exprimait un profond amour et un violent désir; il me regardait intensément, scruptant mon corps avec un sourire appréciateur.  
Il plongea ensuite son regard amoureux dans le mien, se rapprochant de :moi, m'attirant à lui par la taille et prit mon visage entre ses mains.  
Ma respiration était saccadée, je tremblais d'impatience et de désir pour lui, il m'embrassa alors tendrement, respirant l'odeur de mon cou, il releva la tête et me dit

- "Je t'aime Bella"

Je lui répondis en l'embrassant plus passionnément que jamais, mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules tandis que les siennes partaient à la rencontre de mes seins, il tortura délicieusement mes tétons, palpant doucement l'ovale de ma poitrine puis descendit vers mon entre jambe où il recommença à caresser mon clitoris.  
J'en profitais pour attraper son sexe tendu et commençais à le caresser, avec un léger mouvement de va et vient, je le pris ensuite entièrement dans ma main le serrant plus fort; sentant qu'il aimait ça je ne m'arrêtais pas.  
Un de ses doigts quitta alors mon clitoris pour atteindre mon vagin, doucement il le rentra en moi me procurant une décharge électrique et m'arrachant un hoquet de plaisir; il commença à son tour un mouvement lent avec son doigt, son pouce continuant de titiller mon clitoris.  
Quant à moi, je calquais les mouvements de ma main avec la sienne; lorsqu'il entra un deuxième doigt et les poussa vers l'extérieur de mon ventre, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de plaisir tant la sensation était forte.

- "Prend moi Edward"

Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je m'en aperçoive, exprimant ainsi mon envie de le sentir entièrement en moi.  
Il m'attrapa alors la taille, me soulevant de terre, j'enroulais quand à moi mes bras autour de son cou et m'accrochais à sa nuque.  
Il me plaqua ensuite contre le mur de la douche et m'incita à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille.  
Il me caressait le dos d'une main, me soutenant les fesses de l'autre; et d'un lent et habile coup de rein, il entra en moi.  
Une vive douleur me transperça le ventre, vite remplacée par des milliers de sensations qui me parcouraient le corps.  
Il fit tout d'abord un lent mouvement de va et vient, ne quittant mes lèvres que pour que je reprenne ma respiration; ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus puissant, j'essayais d'accompagner le mouvement pour qu'il entre plus profondément encore en moi.  
A chaque mouvement, une vague violente de plaisir me submergeait, devenant de plus en plus intense lorsque notre étreinte s'accélérait.

Je haletais, mon coeur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, ses mouvements s'accéléraient, mes gémissements mêlés aux siens ne faisaient qu'accentuer notre plaisir et enfin; je sentis une explosion qui partait de mon ventre et se propageait dans tout mon corps.  
Mon dos se arqua lorsque j'hurlais le nom de mon amant et lentement je sentis sa propre jouissance se déverser en moi.  
Il arrêta alors ses mouvements mais nous restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras et l'un dans l'autre, savourant cette merveilleuse étreinte.  
Nous avions du mal à reprendre notre souffle et à faire cesser les tremblements de nos corps encore sous le choc de cette jouissance mutuelle.  
Mon coeur reprenait petit à petit un rythme normal lorsque je posais ma tête sur son épaule et qu'il me caressait tendrement le dos.

Alors que je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, il se retira et me reposa à terre, voyant que mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille, me retenant ainsi de la chute.  
Il me regarda ensuite avec un sourire plein d'amour et de tendresse, ses yeux reflétaient une nouvelle émotion que je n'aurais su définir.  
Il pencha la tête et je tendais mes lèvres encore gonflées de plaisir pour accueillir un tendre baiser de mon amant.

- "Je t'aime Edward.

- "Me crois-tu à présent lorsque je dis que je t'aime mon amour? Tu es la seule femme que j'aime et que j'aimerais pour le reste de mon existence. Tu es si belle ma Bella, tu viens de te donner à moi et je n'aurais jamais cru un tel cadeau de ta part. Faire l'amour avec toi est la chose la plus belle au monde, merci de me faire découvrir cela, merci de m'avoir choisi, je t'aime."

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulèrent le long de mes joues, il m'aimait vraiment, j'en étais sure à présent, plus rien ne nous empêchait d'être heureux et ce pour l'éternité.


	4. DCLM Acte I

Depuis notre première fois, à Edward et moi, je ne faisais que penser à ce plaisir charnel découvert.  
Il avait été d'une douceur infini et notre relation avait évolué vers quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.  
L'amour intense que me portait Edward faisait flamboyer son regard en permanence, nous étions encore plus collés l'un à l'autre, à tout moment du jour et de la nuit, comme si nous ne pouvions plus se passer de chacun de nous.  
Ses gestes étaient tendres et sensuels, ils me provoquaient des décharges électriques et un désir ardent, je ne rêvais plus que de retrouver son corps contre le mien dans un moment d'extrême intimité.

Les jours passèrent sans que nous ne retrouvions un moment propice pour consommer notre amour, soit Charlie était là, soit j'étais trop épuisée à la fin de la journée pour résister au sommeil.  
Le cours de Biologie était le seul moment de la semaine où nous pouvions être ensemble en cours, je me rendais donc aujourd'hui encore vers la salle le coeur léger, retrouvant l'amour de ma vie à notre paillasse habituelle.  
Le professeur nous indiqua que nous allions regarder une vidéo pendant une heure sur la vie aquatique et les répercutions de l'homme sur celle-ci.  
Edward me fit un petit sourire triste, cette vidéo signifiait que l'on ne pourrait se parler durant toute l'heure ce qui m'emplit d'un grand chagrin car j'appréciais ce cours pour cela.  
Le professeur éteignit les lumières et mis en route le magnétoscope, toute la classe devint silencieuse et studieuse, prenant des notes sur ce qu'ils voyaient.

Je poussais un long soupir de découragement et me cala sur la table, les mains sous le menton, prête à m'ennuyer ferme pendant une heure.  
Au bout de 5min qui me parurent une éternité, je sentis la main d'Edward frôler le bas de mon dos et me caresser doucement la colonne vertébrale; ce mouvement me fit sursauter et je regardais Edward d'un air interrogatif.  
Il regardait fixement l'écran devant lui mais avait son petit sourire en coin et un air malicieux.  
Comme il ne répondait pas à ma question silencieuse, je décidais de retourner à la vidéo et de laisser cette tendre caresse me bercer, le contact de sa main sur mon dos me faisait frémir de plaisir, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ce que je regardais et décidais donc de me laisser aller dans mes pensées et repassais en boucle notre première fois.

Lorsque je visualisais le moment où Edward me touchait de ces doigts experts je me mis à frissonner et à rougir comme une tomate, ce souvenir agrémenté de la caresse de ses mains dans mon dos me firent devenir toute chose et je sentais le désir monter de mon bas ventre et se propager dans tout mon corps.  
Edward du le sentir car il arrêta soudain ses caresses, je tournais la tête et vis qu'il me regardait intensément, ces prunelles éclatante d'amour et de désir. Il partageait donc mon trouble et mon envie, je mis ma main sur sa cuisse et lui fis un sourire tendre, lui chuchotant "je t'aime". Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher, ce contact était une vraie drogue pour moi, je voulais lui faire partager tout ce que je ressentais pour lui par ces gestes, les mots n'étant plus assez forts pour exprimer cette envie de lui permanente.

Il se rapprocha doucement de moi et me donna un baiser doux et silencieux, la classe étant dans le noir complet, le professeur ne pouvait nous voir. Ma réaction se fit immédiate et je me collais à sa bouche avec fougue, me laissant emporter par le désir hardent qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Edward sourit sur mes lèvres et se détacha doucement de mon baiser fougueux, me ramenant brutalement sur terre.  
Je me mordis la lèvre de frustration et serrais les points, il m'attira tendrement à lui et je posais ma tête sur son épaule, tentant de contrôler mon désir. Ma main gauche était encore posée sur sa cuisse, je la pressais légèrement et commençais à la caresser du bout des doigts, je voulais lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas et de toute façon je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher encore et encore.  
Je le sentis se raidir et le regardais pour comprendre ce changement d'humeur, il me regardais comme une enfant qui faisait une bêtise et je comprenais que cette action innocente ne le laissait pas insensible.

Fière de l'effet de cette simple caresse sur mon amoureux, je lui souris et continuais mes arabesques; malicieuse, j'accentuais la pression de ma main sur sa peau et la fis descendre vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, où je recommençais à effleurer son jean du bout de mes doigts.  
Je le sentais frémir et mon sourire s'élargit, je remontais ma main vers son entrejambe et sentis que son désir était aussi hardent que le mien. Son sexe durci par l'excitation tendait le tissus de son pantalon, je pris la bosse qu'il formait dans ma main et lui infligeais des pressions évocatrices, le caressant de mes doigts et l'écrasant doucement de ma paume.  
Edward émit un grognement et pris doucement ma main pour la poser sur la table, il la gardait dans la sienne, craignant sûrement que je ne recommence mon petit jeu sensuel.

Cela me faisait rire mais j'étais en même temps blessée de ce rejet, je comprenais bien que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment mais je ne tenais plus tellement j'avais envie de lui.  
Je le regardais d'un air boudeur et offensé et arrachais ma main de la sienne pour croiser les bras sur ma poitrine, je repris ma place initiale sur ma chaise, le dos collé au dossier.  
Je vis du coin de l'oeil Edward faire une grimace de tristesse, et je fus immédiatement rongée par le remord.  
Il détestait autant que moi être rejeté et je sais que le fait qu'il ne puisse lire en moi le rendait malheureux, je me détendais instantanément et lui repris la main que je posais sur mon coeur, je voulais qu'il sente l'effet qu'il me faisait et que mon coeur battait à tout rompre de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.  
Il me souris tendrement et remonta sa main le long de mon cou pour ensuite m'attirer à lui par la nuque, ce geste plein de tendresse me fit frissonner et je tendis mes lèvres gonflées par le plaisir vers son visage. Il me pris le visage de ses deux mains et frotta son nez contre le mien en plongeant son regard de braise dans mes yeux suppliants, il sourit et m'embrassait le bout du nez avant de mettre ma tête contre son torse.

Je passais le reste de l'heure ainsi, bercée par la main d'Edward qui caressait mes cheveux.  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que la lumière s'alluma, j'eus du mal à accoutumer ma vision mais remarquais instantanément le regard noir que nous lançait le professeur. Je me relevais d'un bond et regardais Edward d'une manière apeurée, il me sourit pour me rassurer mais paraissait tendu parce qu'il devait lire dans les pensées de notre professeur.

- "Monsieur Cullen et mademoiselle Swan, venez me voir à mon bureau je vous pris."

Nous nous avancions lentement, la tête baissée, Edward avait mis une main dans le bas de mon dos pour me rassurer.  
Mon coeur battait la chamade, j'étais très stressée car je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de me faire sermonner par un professeur, je me faisait le plus souvent oubliée et avais toujours de bonnes notes.

- "Est ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous n'avez rien suivi de la vidéo ayant préféré vous bécoter?"

J'appelais à l'aide Edward du regard, il fronça les sourcils et fit un sourire discret en écoutant les pensées du professeur.

- "Je suis dans l'obligation de vous donner une heure de retenue, ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable en classe. Vous viendrez donc après votre dernière heure de cours ici et je vous direz ce que vous aurez à faire. Filez maintenant."

Nous sortîmes donc de la salle de classe sans demander notre reste et nous dirigeâmes vers nos cours respectifs sans un mot.  
Je passais le reste de l'après midi à m'inquiéter de cette heure de retenue, ne pensant même plus à l'attente douloureuse d'une prochaine étreinte avec mon amoureux.  
Lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, je sortis lentement de ma classe en traînant des pieds, Edward était déjà là et je remarquais avec surprise qu'il avait un air très enjoué et un grand sourire sur le visage.  
Je jetais un coup d'oeil au professeur et remarquais qu'il n'était pas là, Edward s'approchait doucement de moi et se pencha à mon oreille

- "Le prof n'est plus là, il était pressé et m'a dit que nous devions juste laver tous les ustensiles de labo et d'attendre l'heure complète, la secrétaire viendra nous chercher lorsqu'elle vérifiera que l'établissement est vide."

Il me fit un sourire plein de tendresse et plaça une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait dans les yeux derrière mon oreille.  
Je plongeais mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux topazes et lui souris, il me rendit mon sourire et plaçait sa main derrière ma nuque.  
Il m'attirait à lui et m'embrassait langoureusement, je devenais fébrile à mesure que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et collais mon corps contre le sien.  
Ce genre de baiser était devenue habituel dans notre relation, mais il me faisait quand même perdre pied à chaque fois, je n'arrivais décidément à me lasser d'Edward.  
Il profita du fait que je sois sur la pointe des pieds pour se baisser légèrement et m'entourer la taille de ses bras puissants, il me décolla du sol et me fit tourner au milieu de la salle de classe, je riais aux éclats, enivrée de cette relation merveilleuse que nous avions.

Riant lui aussi, il me reposa au sol avant que j'ai trop la tête qui tourne, il gardait ses bras autour de ma taille et je posais ma tête contre son torse, me blottissant contre son corps d'athlète pendant qu'il caressait doucement mon dos. Il commençait à me bercer doucement, nous entraînant dans un slow silencieux, je levais les yeux vers lui et rougit lorsqu'il me sourit amoureusement.  
Son sourire devint alors plus large, il se pencha vers moi et effleura mes lèvres doucement.  
Le feu léger qui s'était déclenché dans mon corps durant l'heure de Biologie devint une éruption volcanique, je me pressais contre lui avec fougue et passion alors qu'il m'enlaçait fermement, me plaquant contre lui.  
Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre à nous embrasser passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes, ses mains glacées rafraîchissaient ma peau en feu. Mes mains se firent pressantes et mes gestes frénétiques, ce qui le rendit fébrile et entreprenant.  
Il mis ses mains sur mes fesses et me souleva de terre pour me faire asseoir sur une paillasse de la salle de cours.  
J'avais déjà déboutonné sa chemise, caressant sa peau translucide du bout des doigts, quant à lui, il concentrait ses caresses sur mon dos, le long de mon échine, mes reins ainsi que mon visage, fiévreux de passer à des touchers plus sensuels.  
J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, ma jupe remontée au dessus de mes cuisses, je plaquais plus encore mon bassin contre son ventre.  
Il sourit au travers de ses baisers et une de ses mains remonta le long de mon mollet, s'attardant sur ma cuisse découverte tout doucement, la caressant longuement de tous les côtés possibles jusqu'aux abords de ma culotte.  
Je gémis d'excitation tandis que le feu consumait mes reins et mon bas ventre, je sentais mon entre jambe se mouiller en réponse aux caresses sensuelles de mon amant.

Délaissant ses lèvres pleines, je décidais de parcourir sa gorge et les contours de sa mâchoire, Edward poussait de soupirs d'excitation pendant que ma respiration se faisait saccadée et que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dangereusement.  
Je pouvais sentir, malgré les vêtements qui nous séparaient, son désir puissant tout contre moi et je frissonnais de bonheur; forçant doucement ma tête à s'arquer vers l'arrière, il m'embrassa à son tour la mâchoire puis me caressant la jugulaire du bout du nez il s'arrêta sur ma gorge, promenant le bout de sa langue contre ma peau rosée.  
Mes oreilles bourdonnaient alors que ma pression sanguine était presque insupportable dans mes tempes.  
Je me rendais compte que je collais mon bassin contre son ventre et que je frottais sans aucune retenue mon entre jambe contre son sexe gonflé dans son pantalon.  
Il lâcha un râle appréciateur et en un dixième de seconde je me retrouvais coincée entre la table et lui, la jupe remontée au dessus du nombril.  
Le désir me consumait entièrement, d'un geste presque bestial je me dérobais de son emprise le fis rouler sur le côté et atterris à califourchon sur lui mes jambes de chaque côtés de son bassin.  
Je me jetais sur sa bouche, avide, je me fichais des mouvements incontrôlés de mon bassin contre son sexe tendu, mes doigts le caressaient partout, j'avais envie de lui, de sentir ses caresses jusqu'aux endroits les plus intimes de mon corps.

Frénétique, je tentais de retirer sa chemise, bien qu'il fût étendu sur le dos. Edward se releva doucement en position assise, me plaquant contre lui, nous étions bassin contre bassin et je remarquais qu'il répondait à mes mouvements de roulements, décuplant le plaisir que cela me procurait.  
D'une main habile il retira sa chemise qui atterrit près de nos sacs, au pied de la paillasse, puis m'embrassa d'une bouche gourmande, goûtant goulument ma bouche, entrelaçant nos langue en une caresse hautement sensuelle.  
Je voulais qu'il me touche, qu'il explore mon corps comme cette fameuse fois sous la douche; captant ma requête, haletant, Edward remonta sa main le long de ma hanche, mon ventre puis effleura doucement ma poitrine du bout des doigts. Il caressait mes seins délicatement alors qu'il m'embrassait avec fougue, encore une fois, ma respiration se fit saccadée et il m'entraîna sur lui, son dos reposant contre la table.  
Cette fois-ci, j'étais consciente de mes mouvements, à la recherche d'un plaisir intense, Edward coopérait en de légers roulements de hanches, à l'unisson des miens.  
Passant le bout de ma langue contre ses lèvres, il décida de l'emprisonner dans sa bouche, une main sur mon sein et l'autre sur mes reins, le bout de ses doigts caressant le début de mes fesses.  
Puis, se déplaçant sur elles, il les empoigna fermement. Je l'entendais pousser de petits gémissements entre nos baisers alors que nos respirations étaient toute aussi bruyantes l'une que l'autre.  
Je passais tendrement un doigt sur ses lèvres, il entreprit de le lécher doucement, ce qui me fit frémir et gémir au contact de sa langue douce et glacée.  
Je me redressais, ne cessant mes mouvements, devenus franchement indécents, cependant qu'il passait ses mains sur mes cuisses puis remontait doucement sous mon haut, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je laissais échapper un soupir de plaisir et d'excitation, mes roulements de bassin se faisant plus brusques et intenses sous ses caresses.  
J'arquais ma tête vers l'arrière, complètement enivrée pas son doux toucher, mes ongles passaient délicatement sur son torse dur et je l'entendis gémir à voix basse. C'était tellement fort que je gémissais à mon tour.

Dans un soupir de plaisir, il remonta ma jupe et mon haut, les faisant passer par dessus ma tête.  
Il calma ses ardeurs, caressant ma peau du bout des doigts, cependant qu'il touchait ma poitrine par dessus mon soutient gorge, un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
Il le détacha et le retira doucement du bout des doigts comme on touche les pétales d'une rose.  
Sa façon de me contempler était tout à fait irrésistible et je me sentais bien dans ses bras, lentement , il m'attira contre son torse, toujours en m'embrassant et en me caressant.  
Il roula sur le flanc, me regardant droit dans les yeux, sa main quitta mon sein nu, caressant mon ventre, mon nombril puis le rebord de ma culotte pour y plonger tout en délicatesse et caresser ma chair la plus intime. Il continua sa manoeuvre tout délicatement, embrassant mon cou et me murmurant ses plus beaux mots d'amour à mes oreilles.  
Je l'encourageais par mes gémissements, ses caresses se firent plus pressantes et de petits cris s'échappèrent de ma gorge malgré moi, il plaqua alors sa bouche contre la mienne afin de les étouffer.  
Je brûlais du même désir de lui prodiguer ces caresses identiques, j'étais fiévreuse de plaisir, de désir et ma main avait fait le chemin d'elle même. Edward me regardait faire et m'embrassait passionnément. A mon tour, je murmurais des mots d'amour à son oreille alors que nous étions soudés l'un à l'autre, sa main exerçant une pression plus forte et rapide, je dus retenir mon souffle pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Je me retrouvais le dos contre la table alors qu'Edward se plaquait à moi, prenant bien soin de ne pas m'écraser sous son poids. Bien lové entre mes cuisses, il me caressait avec empressement tandis que sa bouche gourmande se déplaçait sur mon visage et ma gorge.  
Je lui déboutonnais le jean pour que l'on se retrouve à égalité, je voulais sentir son sexe contre le mien; il m'aida et l'enleva d'une main, se replaçant sur moi tendrement.  
Nous roulions des hanches à l'unisson cependant qu'il s'empressait de me faire ressentir à quel point il me désirait, passant une main dans mon dos et empoignant une de mes fesses très fermement. Edward laissait échapper des grognements entre la multitude de ses baisers.  
Les jambes ouvertes, genoux remontés le long des hanches de mon amoureux, j'étais complètement à sa merci; les sensations étaient si intimes, si puissantes que je m'abandonnais complètement à lui.  
Chacun des roulements de reins étaient si bons et les caresses si intenses que je m'en sentais comblée de bonheur. J'étais en extase, laissant livre court à mes soupirs, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais gémir à mes oreilles aussi intensément.  
Edward passa doucement une de mes jambes autour de sa hanche et se pencha pour embrasser mes mamelons, puis glissa le long de mon corps, embrassant mon ventre mon nombril, l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Au bout d'un très long moment, il ouvrit d'avantage mes cuisses, je sentis alors la douceur de son doigt s'insérer en moi.  
C'était aussi bon que la première fois, voir encore meilleur tant la longueur de ces préliminaires me torturait délicieusement. J'éprouvais instantanément un intense plaisir, il continua très longtemps jusqu'à ce que je sois presque sur le point d'exulter de plaisir.  
Je me saisis de son sexe à pleine main, le pressant et le caressant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.  
Il grognait tandis qu'il recommençait à prendre à pleine bouche ma poitrine durcie par le plaisir, ces mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus intenses et je le suppliais de me prendre sur le champ.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, enleva définitivement son boxer et me retira doucement ma culotte avec les dents, mon dos se arqua quand il revint sur moi et que son sexe caressa mon clitoris, il m'écarta un peu les cuisses et d'un habile coup de reins il entra en moi.  
Je poussais un long gémissement, murmurant le nom de mon amoureux, il exécuta un autre mouvement très doux entre mes reins, je n'avais pu retenir un soupir qui sortit comme une longue plainte de bonheur.  
Son sourire devint plus large alors que je vis une vague de plaisir traverser son visage, Edward commençait par de suaves mouvements réguliers, caressant mes seins, mon visage, m'embrassant doucement. Pour ma part, je l'encourageais alors que la passion me faisait complètement perdre la tête, peu à peu, le besoin de s'assouvir mutuellement pris le dessus; je m'agrippais à son corps, ses muscles, son dos, ses fesses fermes.  
Je l'entendais gémir de bonheur, après un assez long moment je devenais de plus en plus sauvage, me laissant aller au plaisir animal de l'acte. Je guidais ses mouvements en me mouvant sous lui, lui prenant les fesses à deux mains, relevant les jambes et les enroulant autour de ses hanches.  
Edward passa une main sous mon dos, m'agrippant une fesse et augmenta la cadence, il redoubla d'ardeur, me faisant pousser de petits cris rauques; tandis que je me laissais aller au plaisir de notre amour, Edward me contemplait en gémissant de satisfaction et de plaisir.  
Ses mouvements prirent en intensité et en passion, je voulais le sentir plus loin encore en moi et arquais mon dos en spasmes réguliers, mes cris devinrent rauques, bruyants, gutturaux, j'hurlais mon amour et mon plaisir, mon besoin qu'il m'étreigne plus fort et plus vite.

Puis, je la sentis arriver, cette vague de pur bonheur, Edward frémissait et gémissait, bougeant de plus en plus intensément entre mes cuisses, j'exultais en plusieurs cris puissants, je voulais qu'on atteigne l'extase au même moment.  
Alors que ma propre jouissance m'avait fait bouger avec sauvagerie, je sentis mon amoureux m'agripper par les hanches fermement et forcer ses mouvements avec frénésie. Il poussa de long cris, les yeux mis-clos alors que j'hurlais et me laissais aller, frissonnante et entièrement rassasiée, il se reposa sur moi, la tête sur ma poitrine où il devait entendre mon coeur exploser.  
Lovée tout contre lui, nous reprîmes notre souffle quelques minutes, Edward pris le temps de me contempler, me caresser, m'embrasser tendrement; je répondais à sa tendresse en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et en caressant ses cheveux, je tendais mes lèvres et l'embrassais fiévreuse, tremblante encore de cette jouissance mutuelle.  
Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête, je gardais mes jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches, son sexe encore en moi, et je balançais doucement mon bassin comme un balancier profitant de ces derniers instants de plaisir. Mes seins étaient encore durcis de plaisir et mon torse trempé de sueur collait contre celui de mon amant qui refroidissait ma peau brûlante.

Je sentais le désir renaître au fur et à mesure que celui d'Edward grandissait en moi. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'abandonnais de nouveau à ses caresses que je tournais la tête sur la droite.  
Je vis que l'heure était passée bien vite et qu'il ne restait plus que 15 min avant la fin de notre retenue et la venue de la Secrétaire.  
Ce constat me fis paniquée et Edward suivit mon regard, après un tendre baiser il se releva, me pris dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux, il prit tout son temps pour m'habiller, comme si j'étais une petite fille.  
Il se rhabilla à toute vitesse et après un clin d'oeil lava tous les ustensiles de labo qui étaient notre punition initiale. Il nous restait 10 min que l'on passa dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Edward me murmurant des mots d'amour pendant que je caressais son torse et que j'embrassais sa gorge.  
Je me rendais compte que mon désir pour Edward était intarissable, et qu'il me tardait qu'il me rejoigne ce soir dans ma chambre.


	5. Acte II

Edward me ramena rapidement chez moi, il voulait aller chasser au plus vite avant de me retrouver ce soir.  
L'attente de ses parties de chasses était toujours insoutenable, mais elles me permettaient aussi de faire mes tâches quotidiennes comme ranger la maison et répondre aux mails de Renée, je ne pouvais décemment pas ne penser qu'aux étreintes de mon amant, je ne pouvais être une fille aussi superficielle qui ne pense qu'au sexe.  
Notre relation à Edward et moi dépassait bien au delàs de la simple relation charnelle, mais il fallait avouer que cet aspect prenait dorénavant une grande place dans notre vie, nous avions dépassé un stade et savourions pleinement notre amour en le prouvant de multiples façons.  
Le temps passait très lentement en son absence, j'essayais de me reprendre et me mis à mes leçons en retard; toute absorbée par mon travail je ne l'entendis pas arriver.  
La première chose que je saisis est son odeur enivrante, elle me faisait vraiment tourner la tête, si seulement je pouvais la mettre en bouteille, je m'en parfumerais tout les jours.  
Il était assis dans mon vieux fauteuil et me regardait travailler avec des yeux attentionnés, il me sourit tendrement lorsque je posais mes yeux sur lui et me tendis une main pour que je le rejoigne.  
Je n'hésitais pas un instant et quittais ma chaise de travail pour aller me lover contre lui, je m'installais confortablement sur ses genoux le laissant m'entourer de ses bras forts et me bercer doucement.  
J'étais si bien dans ses bras, je ne me lassais pas de cette tendresse merveilleuse entre nous, Edward m'aimait et me le prouvait à chaque instant me rendant la femme la plus comblée au monde.  
Nous restâmes ainsi de longs instants, peut être même durant une heure complète, le temps avec Edward ne comptait pas et être dans ses bras sans parler me suffisait amplement;  
c'est une chose que j'appréciais chez mon amoureux, il ne se sentait pas obligé de combler les blancs, nous laissant à nos pensées, savourant le simple fait d'être ensemble.

Je sentais mes paupières tomber doucement, le sommeil me gagnait facilement quand Edward me chantait ma berceuse d'une voix délicate, je sentais ma respiration ralentir tandis qu'Edward resserrait son étreinte, il se leva lentement du fauteuil et me déposa délicatement sur mon lit.  
J'avais à peine la force de garder les yeux ouverts mais je voulais lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de sombrer totalement. Il était penché au dessus de moi, allongé à mes côtés sur mon petit lit, il m'enroula dans ma couverture après m'avoir ôté mes chaussures et me serrait contre son torse.  
Je remontais mon visage vers son cou, respirant sa fragrance à pleins poumons, je sortis ma langue et commençais à lui lécher la peau, d'abord tout doucement puis j'essayais de lui mordre un bout de sa chair glacée, je l'aspirais sensuellement sortant mes mains de dessous ma couverture.  
Je les remontais lentement vers son visage et caressais ses joues du bout de mes doigts, je le sentis sourire tendrement et il baisa mes cheveux puis mon front amoureusement. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras enfouissant mon visage entre son cou et son épaule, je me calais contre son corps et passais une jambe au dessus de sa hanche.  
Ainsi installée je sombrais rapidement, épuisée de cette journée forte en émotions, je m'entendis murmurer un faible "je t'aime" à mon amant avant de m'endormir définitivement.

Je fis des rêves sensuels toute la nuit, retraçant notre étreinte en salle de Biologie; je ne sais pas si la présence d'Edward à mes côtés avaient un effet stimulant mais lorsque je m'éveillais à l'aube, il n'avait pas bougé.  
J'avais du parler dans mon sommeil et je rougis lorsque le souvenir de mes rêves firent surface, j'espérais ne pas avoir dévoilé leur contenu et levais les yeux vers mon amoureux pour voir son humeur.  
Il me regardait intensément, avec son petit sourire en coin.  
Ho non, il j'avais donc parlé, je cachais mon visage entre mes mains et me mis à me balancer d'avant en arrière.  
Inquiet, Edward se redressa et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, il me demanda tendrement ce que j'avais, j'osais un regard à travers mes doigts et me rendais compte de la stupidité de ma réaction, Edward m'aimait pour ce que j'étais, au vu de ce qu'il s'était déjà passé entre nous , je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais avoir honte; mais c'était plus fort que moi.  
J'enlevais mes mains de mon visage et le regardais intensément pour déceler ses émotions, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en y découvrant juste un profond amour et de l'inquiétude face à ma réaction, j'étais vraiment idiote, Edward était l'être le plus parfait que je connaissais, jamais il ne me jugerait pour ça...  
Je lui expliquais la situation, il fit un grand sourire à la fin de ma tirade et me pris dans ses bras, il caressait mes cheveux en me murmurant des mots d'amour et de réconfort à mon oreille; je passais mes bras en dessous de ses aisselles et agrippais ses épaules de toutes mes force.  
Je ne le méritais pas, pourquoi fallait-il que je ne me laisse complètement aller avec lui? Edward était l'être le plus compréhensible que je connaisse, le plus tendre, le plus doux et le plus merveilleux.  
Je laissais mes larmes d'émotions couler sur mes joues tandis qu'il me bercer doucement, il pencha la tête et m'embrassa la jugulaire, remontant sur mes joues et léchant mes larmes salées.  
Cette caresse me parcourait de frissons, je soupirais d'aise et me laissais porter par cette tendresse apaisante, je farfouillais dans ses cheveux et me mis sur mes genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Je l'embrassais en douceur, savourant la caresse de ses lèvres, je profitais au maximum de ces petites intentions si sensuelles, prouvant ainsi tout mon amour.

Avec un sourire, je me reculais de mon amoureux, après un baiser sur son nez aquilin je me mis sur mes fesses et descendis de mon lit.  
Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds, ce n'était pas à mon habitude de stopper nos moments d'intimité et j'étais contente d'y arriver sans avoir le coeur trop serré. Je lui lançais un baiser et me dirigeais en hâte vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.  
Je m'autorisais à chanter quelques chansons rock qui illustraient bien mon état d'esprit motivé de la journée, après m'être lavé les cheveux et le corps je me dépêchais d'enrouler une serviette autour de mon buste pour aller retrouver ma moitié qui devait s'impatienter dans la chambre.  
La serviette ne couvrait pas énormément de centimètres carrés de ma peau, cachant à peine ma poitrine et s'arrêtant juste en dessous de mes fesses, mais j'avais envie de faire plaisir à Edward et de me sentir sexy, et ainsi habillée je pensais bien que je pouvais lui faire tourner la tête.  
Je rentrais dans ma chambre en refermant délicatement la porte derrière moi, Edward qui était encore assis sur mon lit en lisant mon livre de chevet leva les yeux de sa page en entendant mon arrivée.  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux et je rougis en me mordant la lèvre; je tortillais mes jambes ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter, les mains toujours contre la porte, mon plan tombait à l'eau à cause de ma foutue timidité.  
Il se levait en un éclair et se rapprochait de moi à allure humaine, son regard était flamboyant et il paraissait très sérieux.  
Je l'interrogeais du regard pendant qu'il prenait mon visage dans ses paumes et m'embrassa tendrement; je sentais mes jambes se dérober sous moi, il posa son front glacé contre mes tempes fiévreuses et me murmura à quel point j'étais belle et désirable.  
Je répondis à cette déclaration par un baiser fougueux, me hissais sur la pointe des pieds attrapant ses lèvres à pleine bouche et m'accrochant à son teeshirt de toutes mes forces.  
Il me plaqua brutalement contre la porte et fit courir sa main le long de ma cuisse, attrapant l'arrière de mon genoux il m'intimait de remonter ma jambe le long de sa hanche, je l'enroulais ensuite autour de sa taille pendant qu'il m'attrapait une fesse et me faisait basculer en arrière.  
Il appuyait son torse contre le mien, me soutenant par le dos tandis que ma tête reposait sur la porte, il força mes lèvres et emprisonna ma langue de ses dents, la caressant sensuellement avec la sienne.  
Je ne pensais pas lui faire un effet aussi immédiat et trouvais que cela allait bien trop vite, je ne pouvais me défaire de son étreinte, mon corps répondant à son désir et je poussais des gémissements d'excitation.

Je reposais ma jambe à terre et m'arrachais à son baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon coeur battait la chamade et j'étais toute fébrile dans les bras de mon amoureux, il avait l'air aussi brûlant de désir que moi mais je le repoussais d'un doigts sur ses lèvres.  
Il se laissa pousser ainsi jusqu'au lit et tomba à la renverse sans jamais me quitter des yeux.  
Je me tenais debout devant lui tandis qu'il prenait appuis sur ses coudes, me fixant de ce regard de braise.  
Je ne lâchais pas ses yeux et lentement, tout en sentant que je devenais écarlate, j'enlevais ma serviette que je laissais tomber à mes pieds.  
Je restais là, pétrifiée de ma propre audace, attendant une réaction de la part d'Edward.  
Il me dévorait littéralement des yeux, ceux ci scannaient les moindres parcelles de mon corps, avec un regard presque bestial.

- "Tu es si belle... tu me coupes le souffle."

Il s'avançait sur le lit pour être assis au bord, il m'attirait à lui en attrapant mes fesses et levait son visage d'ange vers le mien; il remontait ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour les faire passer ensuite sur mon ventre. Il le caressait doucement, suivant l'arrondi de mon bidou et laissait ses mains se diriger vers ma poitrine découverte, il me fixait toujours intensément et et commençait à picorer mon abdomen de doux baisers.  
Ses paumes emprisonnèrent mes seins et ils titilla délicieusement mes tétons durcis, je rejetais ma tête en arrière et poussais un long gémissement.  
Je plongeais de nouveau mes yeux dans son regard brûlant et me mordis la lèvre de plaisir lorsqu'il effleura mon bas ventre de sa bouche, je lui pris alors les cheveux et m'assis à califourchon sur lui.  
Ne me contrôlant plus, je me frottais entièrement à lui tandis que ses mains couraient le long de mon échine, laissant des tracés brûlants.  
Je me relevais sur mes genoux et tirais sa tête en arrière, l'embrassant encore plus violemment, il emprisonna mes fesses nues de ses paumes et avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, il m'agrippait fermement et me faisait basculer sur le lit.  
Etendue sur le dos, il se plaça doucement sur moi embrassant ma poitrine d'une façon qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite.  
Instantanément, je me mis à fourrager dans ses cheveux tandis que je retenais ma respiration afin de ne pas être trop bruyante.  
Il pris son temps, s'attardant longuement sur chacun de mes seins, laissant le feu embraser entièrement ma poitrine.  
Je me cambrais, lançant de petits grognements alors qu'Edward se délectait de mes mamelons, sa bouche descendit ensuite; tout doucement, le long de mon corps, s'attardant sur mon abdomen puis mon nombril.  
Partout où ses lèvres s'attardaient, ma peau devenait brûlante.

Tout à coup, il passait ses mains sous mes cuisses, relevant mes jambes et plongeait la tête entre celles-ci dans un soupir d'excitation,  
je le dévisageais, estomaquée.  
J'étais écarlate, gênée jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, comment pouvait-il être aussi près de mon intimité?  
Gentiment, ses mains ouvraient mes jambes alors que je coopérais, trop surprise pour refuser, je poussais un petit rire gêné, cachant de nouveau mon visage entre mes mains. Il étira son bras et retira mes mains, il me fit un sourire plein d'amour puis, tout doucement, il se mit à caresser ma poitrine alors que ses lèvres s'attardaient sous mon nombril puis sur mes cuisses, frottant doucement son nez tout près de l'aine.  
Il me dit que je sentais excessivement bon, sa voix était rauque.  
Sa tête plongea définitivement entre mes cuisses alors que ses mains les soulevaient un peu plus, les écartant d'avantage.  
Une chaleur envahit mon corps, je rougeoyais entièrement, me détendant et savourant chaque frissons, il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour me murmurer des mots de confiance et d'amour alors que mes soupirs devinrent de petits cris perçants.  
N'ayant plus aucune volonté pour les retenir, je remerciais le ciel que Charlie soit parti à son travail, le feu de mes reins me faisait vite oublier mon père et je repartais dans la dégustation du plaisir qu'Edward me procurait.  
Parfois, une de ses mains délaissait mes jambes pour caresser mes seins, mon visage, mon ventre et, à quelques reprises, il dut aussi passer ses doigts sur ma bouche afin de m'empêcher de crier trop fort.  
Il continua longtemps tout en s'arrêtant de temps à autres afin de me jeter des regards amoureux, mon corps devenait aussi tendu qu'un arc alors que l'intense plaisir voyageait tel un raz de marée dans tous mes membres et ce, jusqu'au bout de mes orteils.  
Je soupirais, je grognais, je suppliais mon amour pour lui, j'en redemandais encore et encore, tout en essayant de contenir ma voix.  
Sa langue froide et mouillée caressait délicieusement mon sexe gonflé de plaisir, le prénétrant parfois en m'arrachant des cris de plaisir, je tremblais de tous mes membres en réponse à cette caresse hautement intime et au bout d'un moment aussi long que l'éternité, j'atteignis le nirvana en petits hurlements rauques et sauvages.  
Ma tête brûlait de satisfaction et mon amoureux ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite, préférant ralentir graduellement, s'assurant que j'étais bel et bien repue.  
Je tremblais comme une feuille alors que la satisfaction se faisait plus diffuse dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

Epuisée, je n'avais plus de force pour bouger, je ne faisais que reprendre mon souffle, allongée sur le dos avec Edward qui s'étendit à côté de moi. Il me regardait avec des yeux pétillants et un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage, il caressait ma joue rougie par le plaisir et me contemplait, une main retenant sa tête.  
Je me tournais vers lui et me blottie contre son torse, mon sang était encore en ébullition et je levais mon visage vers le sien, plongeant dans son regard amoureux.  
J'avançais lentement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines, il continuait de me caresser doucement la joue, me regardant tendrement, je lui dis combien je l'aimais et il me répondit plein de mots d'amour.  
Afin de lui faire comprendre à quel point il m'avait comblée, je le poussais pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et entrepris de le déshabiller très lentement, je voulais le faire languir de plaisir et qu'il ressente au maximum le doux supplice de l'attente.  
Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, mon sexe était encore palpitant de cette jouissance récente, et je comptais bien lui rendre l'appareil.  
Je lui remontais le teeshirt lentement, l'enroulant entre mes doigts et en profitant pour lui effleurer la peau, provoquant des décharges électriques qui le faisait frissonner.  
J'avais conscience d'être encore entièrement nue devant lui mais je n'en éprouvais plus aucune gêne, nous avions encore franchi une étape dans notre intimité qui m'étonnait moi même, je jouais avec ça dangeuresement, repoussant ses mains dès qu'il voulait me toucher.  
Je voyais dans ses prunelles le désir qui le consumait, je ne savais pas si il allait réussir à se retenir mais l'espérais profondément, ce petit jeu commençait à m'amuser.  
Il m'aidait en soulevant les bras au dessus de sa tête et affichait un grand sourire, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.  
Je l'imitais en voulant mon geste sensuel et vis dans son regard que ça fonctionnait plutôt bien, il avait une expression de plus en plus bestial sur le visage, son envie proche de la fureur.  
Cette réaction me fit frémir de désir, je voulais qu'il me prenne sur le champs mais je me retenais pour ne pas paraître trop égoïste.

Je m'approchais tel un félin, à quatre pattes, les pieds et les mains de chaque côté de son corps tendu, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me dévorer et j'affichais un grand sourire, fière de mon pouvoir de séduction.  
je lui tenais les mains à côté de ses hanches, et commençais à lui effleurer le visage du bout de mes lèvres gonflées de désir, d'abord le front puis les tempes, les pommettes, le nez, le menton et enfin sa bouche.  
Dès que je la frôlais il s'en emparait brutalement, me mordillant la lèvre inférieur et introduit sa langue dans un mouvement bestial, il n'en pouvais plus, je pouvais le sentir et je jubilais.  
Notre baiser se fit violent, il dura de longues minutes et me fit perdre le fil de mon scénario.  
Je repris mes esprits quand il me laissa reprendre mon souffle, lui lâchais les mains et déboutonnais son jean fébrilement, c'était peu être moi qui allais craquer tant la tension était forte.  
En ouvrant en grand sa braguette, je me rendais compte que son sexe tendait le tissus à le faire craquer, il était encore plus gros et dur que jamais; je me dépêchais de lui retirer son pantalon, lui m'aidant en pliant les genoux et en soulevant ses fesses.  
Une fois le pantalon à terre, je lui arrachais son boxer avec fureur, empoignant son sexe à pleines mains, j'étais penchée sur lui sans aucune pudeur et plongeais sur son membre gonflé.  
Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur mes gestes je me surpris à prendre son sexe dans ma bouche, exerçant une pression avec mes lèvres et léchant le bout délicatement avec ma langue.  
Edward émit un grognement puissant, le laissant s'échapper de sa poitrine comme une bête sauvage; son dos se cambra et ses fesses se soulevèrent du lit.  
Je comprenais donc que je lui faisais du bien et continuais ma manoeuvre avec encore plus de passion, lui caressant son ventre sculpté et passant mes mains sous lui pour lui agripper les fesses avec ardeur.

Je sentais son sexe dur contre mes joues et me surpris à gémir face au plaisir que j'éprouvais à faire ça, Edward gigotait dans tous les sens, arrachant des morceaux de bois à mon sommier, il hurlait de plaisir et je sentais mes membres se tendre face à cette réaction.  
Sans que puisse réagir, il se déroba de ma bouche, me pris dans ses bras et me projeta avec lui sur le sol de ma chambre.  
Le choc me coupa la respiration, et le temps que je reprenne mes esprits Edward avait fondu sur ma bouche, l'embrassant goulument, et il me pénétrait déjà d'un violent coup de rein.  
Il me tenait les bras au dessus de la tête d'une main et de l'autre me soulevait les reins pour mieux me pénétrer encore, cette étreinte bestiale ne me fis pas peur, au contraire j'aimais ça, j'en avais besoin.  
Je remerciais Edward d'avoir craqué car cette nouvelle façon de faire l'amour était aussi bonne que lorsque l'on faisait amoureusement.  
Notre instinct animal nous guidait, décuplant les mouvements de bassin de mon amant, lui faisant presque tomber toutes ses barrières; il me prenait sauvagement, sensuellement, d'une manière si érotique que je hurlais mon plaisir, mon dos se cambrant violemment contre son torse.  
Il s'attaquait à mon cou, à mes seins, me dévorant de baisers, il léchait ma peau et poussait des grognements sourds, glutturaux.  
Sa main quitta mon dos et attrapa violemment ma fesse, forçant nos coups de reins, s'introduisant encore plus profondément en moi.  
Ma tête était en train d'exploser, le sang battait à mes tempes à m'en faire mal, mes oreilles bourdonnaient en un bruit inquiétant et je sentais la sueur couler en de longues rangées dans mon dos.  
Nous ne pouvions retenir nos hurlements, mes fesses et mon dos me faisaient mal à force de frotter contre le parquet, je sentais l'intérieur de mes cuisses en feu mais je tout ceci n'était rien en comparaison de l'intensité du plaisir qui se propageait dans tout mon corps.  
J'attrapais les lèvres d'Edward violemment, m'emparant de sa langue comme lui auparavant et l'embrassais de tout la fougue dont j'étais capable.  
La main qui tenais mes bras les lâchèrent et il enroula ses doigts autour des miens, serrant sa main de toute mes forces, je m'y accrochais et agrippais ses cheveux pour qu'il se colle encore plus à moi, cette étreinte se semblais jamais vouloir s'arrêter.  
C'est alors qu'Edward se cambra violemment, poussant ainsi son sexe vers l'extérieur de mon ventre, je sentis un plaisir douloureux se propager de mon vagin jusqu'à ma tête, me coupant la respiration avec une boule dans la gorge et des millions d'aiguilles me transpercèrent la peau.  
Je sentais son flux se déverser en moi et son sexe eu plusieurs soubresauts qui me provoquèrent d'autres sensations extrêmes, je hurlais mon bonheur à Edward tandis qu'il embrassait goulument mes seins durcis.

Telle une étoile de mer, j'étendais mes jambes et mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps fiévreux, je tenais toujours mes doigts entrelacés avec ceux de mon amoureux et essayais de reprendre ma respiration tant bien que mal.  
Edward avait la tête posée sur ma poitrine, un sourire aux lèvres, il devait écouter les battements frénétiques de mon coeur et de sa main libre il caressait mon autre sein, faisant courir ses doigts délicatement sur son ovale et mon mamelon encore dressé.  
Cet "après" était délicieux, Edward accordait ses mouvements à ma respiration, calmant ainsi l'ardeur de mon flut sanguin, je lui caressais doucement les cheveux, les enroulant autour de mes doigts.  
Je repliais mes jambes et les enroulais de nouveau autour de ses hanches, le serrant ainsi fort contre moi dans un tendre câlin.  
Il remonta sa tête, son menton sur mes clavicules, il me souriait tendrement et m'embrassa tout doucement, effleurant mes lèvres délicatement.  
Je répondis à son baiser pendant qu'il continuait à me caresser la poitrine, il descendit sa main le long de mon flan, caressant ma taille, et m'attrapant par la hanche.  
Il fit le même parcours avec son autre main, les deux positionnés sur mes hanches, il me souleva délicatement du sol; j'avais toujours les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et il me souleva de terre comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume.  
Il me déposa doucement sur mon moelleux matelas que j'accueillis avec joie, il se retira délicatement de moi, se libérant de mes jambes et m'enroula dans ma couverture.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, je rejetais violemment le dessus de lit loin de moi et l'attirais vers moi; il s'allongea à mes côtés, nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, nus comme des vers, rassasiés de bonheur.  
Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras, je posais ma tête contre son torse et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille, il me caressait doucement le dos et les cheveux, me murmurant des mots d'amour.  
Edward voulait savoir ce que j'avais ressenti et ce que je ressentais maintenant, nous partîmes donc dans une grande conversation qui me remplissait de bonheur.  
Nous restâmes ainsi quelques heures, Edward avait pris soin de remettre la couverture sur nous pour que je n'attrape pas froid, c'est heureuse, comblée et repus que je sombrais peu à peu contre son magnifique corps; il me chantait doucement ma berceuse et je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'il ne fut que 13h00.


	6. Acte III

Cela faisait à peine 12h que j'avais laissé Bella chez elle, partant pour deux jours en Alaska avec Emmett et Jasper chasser quelques grizzlis.  
Cette partie de chasse était improvisée, je m'étais bien assez nourri la veille avec cette horde de cerf; malheureusement, le temps ne jouait pas en notre faveur et avait décidé d'être rayonnant durant deux jours entiers.  
Mes deux frères ont sauté sur l'occasion pour faire ce voyage qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps; n'en éprouvant pas le besoin, j'avais tout d'abord refusé mais devant leur insistance et leurs pensées attristées je cédais sans mal.  
Il est vrai que je les délaissais énormément depuis notre retour à Forks, mais je ne pouvais plus me passer de ma Bella, depuis qu'elle s'était offerte à moi je n'arrivais plus à être loin d'elle plus que quelques heures.  
J'avais envie d'elle, de son corps, de ses étreintes passionnées en permanence, je découvrais un nouvel aspect de ma personnalité que je ne pensais pas posséder; et j'étais certain de la réciprocité de mon amour, elle me le prouvait en permanence, en étant passionnée et avide elle me montrait l'étendu de son amour pour moi.

Mon départ s'était fait déchirant, depuis mon abandon elle ne se sentait jamais totalement en confiance et avait tout le temps peur que je la laisse de nouveau. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre par tous les moyens que ça n'arriverait plus jamais mais je ne pouvais lui reprocher ce sentiment, j'en étais le seul fautif.  
Lorsque je lui ai dit au revoir ce matin, et que j'ai vu toute la tristesse et le désespoir qu'elle éprouvait dans ses yeux j'ai bien failli de pas partir du tout et restait avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il fallait que j'arrête de me montrer égoïste et donner un peu de mon temps à ma famille.  
Je lui promis donc d'être de retour le lendemain soir au plus tard, et que j'essayerais de rentrer dès que je le pourrais.  
Elle me laissa partir à regrets, des larmes plein les yeux, coulant délicatement sur ses joues; je prenais de plein fouet cette tristesse dont j'étais la cause, l'embrassais le plus amoureusement et tendrement possible et partis en lui déclarant tout mon amour.  
Cette première journée passa très lentement, je n'avais pas le coeur à la fête et mes frères le ressentaient; ils boudaient de ma tristesse et se mouquaient gentiment de moi.  
Je leur demandais au bout de combien de temps on pouvait décemment se passer de sa moitié plus de 12h et ils me répondirent en rigolant que ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps.  
Emmett ne pensait qu'à Rosalie, ne vivant que pour elle et Jasper ne trouvait la paix intérieure que lorsqu'Alice était à ses côtés.  
C'était aussi un enfer pour eux d'être loin de leurs aimées, et ça me faisait du bien d'être compris.  
Ils me dirent aussi qu'ils comprenaient que c'était différent pour moi car lorsqu'ils passaient une journée loin de leurs moitiés, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux pour en profiter; tandis que dans mon cas, Bella étant humaine, si je ratais l'occasion d'être avec elle dans la journée je devais me contenter de la regarder dormir toute la nuit.  
Leur sollicitude me faisait chaud au coeur et c'est avec une bien meilleure humeur que je me joignais à eux dans leur traque.

Le lendemain, j'étais fou d'impatience de retrouver mon amoureuse, il n'était que 14h mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.  
Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et décrocha sans regarder le correspondant pensant qu'il devait s'agir d'Alice.

- "Edward?"

Cette voix.  
Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, elle avait l'air peinée et anxieuse et j'en me demandais la raison.

- "Mon amour"

J'avais la voix tremblante, je lui répondis dans un murmure, troublé de l'entendre, elle me manquait tellement.

- "Je suis désolée de t'embêter pendant ton voyage avec tes frères, Alice m'a dit que tu ne serais pas fâché si je t'appelais, j'espère que c'est le cas..."

Elle croyait que m'appeler m'ennuyerais.  
Décidément, Bella se trompait sur ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour moi...

- "Bella, mon amour, comment pourrais-tu m'embêter en quoi que ce soit? M'appeler est une très bonne idée, je brûlais de ta présence et cet appel me réchauffe le coeur. Comment en serait-il autrement? Lorsque l'amour de ma vie pense à moi et prend la peine de me téléphoner je serais un imbécile d'éprouver autre chose que de la joie.  
Ne doute plus de toi mon amour, tout ce qui te concerne me remplit de joie, alors d'où me vient le plaisir de t'entendre?"

Je l'entendais respirer bruyamment, je pouvais facilement deviner la teinte rosée de ses joues après ma tirade et souris à ce souvenir.

- "Je heu... humf... Je voulais savoir quand est ce que tu rentrais... Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre Edward... Je suis désolé de te dire ça, je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises mais tu me manques et je souffre de ton absence... Terriblement... hum."

Je sentais son trouble, ce n'était pas vraiment de la tristesse mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que cela pouvait être.  
Mes frères qui entendaient toute la conversation se regardèrent avec un petit sourire, je les regardais en haussant un sourcils interrogateur et Emmett me fit un clin d'oeil en se tapotant la tête, m'incitant à lire dans ses pensées.

- "Elle est en manque frangin! hihihi tu dois vraiment être une bête au lit pour qu'elle ne puisse se passer de toi pendant plus de 24h!"

Il était hilare, je le regardais avec des yeux ronds et ne pouvais croire que Bella m'appelait pour ça. Je savais bien qu'elle était fougueuse et qu'elle appréciait nos ébats mais de là à m'appeler parce qu'elle était... en manque?!

- "Mon amour que se passe-t-il? Tu me parais troublée, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Tu peux m'en parlais, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît."

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer, j'étais anxieux, je ne voulais croire aux dires d'Emmett bien qu'ils m'auraient paru bien plus agréables que la raison qu'elle allait sûrement me donner.

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, j'ai été sote de t'appeler sur un coup de tête, il ne se passe rien du tout, tu me manques, je voulais juste entendre ta voix... hum... Ne t'en fais pas, retourne à ta partie de chasse avec tes frères, profites en bien, passes leur mon bonjour et je te dis à ce soir..."

Elle avait dit sa phrase à toute allure comme si elle se sentait honteuse de quelque chose, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle  
commençait à m'inquiéter.

- "Bella...

- Non Edward, ne t'en fais pas, on se voit ce soir, je t'aime."

Après m'avoir coupé la parole elle avait raccroché sans que je puisse avoir une réponse.  
Emmett me regardait toujours avec un grand sourire et Jasper qui sentait ma tension tentait de m'apaiser.

- "T'inquiètes Edward, je sais ce que je dis, et notre Bella, elle est chaude comme une braise et tu ferais mieux d'aller la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne s'enflamme toute seule!"

Et Emmett repartit encore dans un rire guttural.  
Ayant bien plus d'expérience que moi avec les femmes je décidais de lui faire confiance et après un bref au revoir je partis en direction de Forks dans l'espoir que rien ne se passait d'important et aussi dans celui qu'Emmett avait peut être raison.  
C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres que j'accélérais le mouvement, impatient de retrouver ma belle.  
Si Emmett avait raison c'est que mon amoureuse me surprendrait toujours, j'avais du mal à imaginer ma Bella en manque de câlins au point de m'appeler, mais si tel était le cas j'en étais plus que ravi.  
Après quelques heures de course intensive, j'arrivais aux abords de la ville, couvert de feuille et de terre, je décidais donc d'aller me changer à la Villa.  
Mes parents me souhaitèrent la bienvenue, et Alice me fit un clin d'oeil quand je repartais aussi sec pour foncer chez Bella.  
Je prenais une grande inspiration et sautais par sa fenêtre, j'atterris sans bruit sur son plancher et la vis allongée sur son lit, recroquevillée sur elle même, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine et les joues encore marquées des larmes qui ont du couler après mon appel.  
Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu la faire pleurer ainsi?

Elle semblait endormie, sa respiration était régulière et ses traits détendus; elle portait un des teeshirts que je lui avait laissé avant mon départ, elle voulait absolument avoir quelque chose qui porte mon odeur.  
La voir ainsi, vêtue simplement de mon teeshirt et d'une culotte me remplit de tendresse, elle était si belle, si désirable, elle n'avait même pas conscience de tout ça dans son inconscient et cela me fit sourire.  
Je décidais de m'étendre à ses côtés pour lui faire la surprise d'être là à son réveil, je me calais le long de son dos, encastrant mes genoux derrière les siens, collant mon torse contre son dos et posant ma tête juste au dessus de la sienne, inspirant la fragrance qu'ils dégageaient à plein poumons.  
Lorsque je passais un bras autour de sa taille je la sentis frissonner, je maudissais la froideur de ma peau.  
Au moment où je voulais le retirer, je sentais Bella reprendre peu à peu conscience alors je resserrais mon étreinte et lui embrassais le cou tendrement.  
Elle sourit, à demi endormie, et soupira de plaisir. Je souris à mon tour et continuais mes baisers, léchant du bout de ma langue la peau de sa nuque, je sentais sa peau réagir à ce contact glacé et Bella commençait à s'agiter.

Décidément, elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait, cette femme était entièrement faite pour l'amour, elle était magnifique, sensuelle, désirable, attrayante, et je sentais le désir monter en moi comme une flèche.  
Je lui murmurais doucement à l'oreille des mots d'amour, elle levait son bras et attrapait mes cheveux pour pousser sa tête vers moi et tournait la sienne pour m'offrir ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée mais cette étreinte lente était hautement sensuelle, mon envie d'elle prenait des proportions incroyables. c'est en passant ma main sur sa joue et que je sentis sa peau striée que je me souvins qu'elle avait pleuré.  
Je me reculais pour mieux la voir, entourais sa taille de mes bras et lui demandais tendrement pourquoi elle avait pleuré; elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, baissant les yeux et devenant toute rouge, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre avant d'oser affronter de nouveau mon regard.  
Elle s'y plongea intensément et me dis qu'elle avait pleuré de frustration et d'énervement envers elle même car elle avait été dans un état de manque indescriptible et qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir complètement obsédée par ça.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, alors comme ça Emmett avait raison, Bella était en manque de moi, enfin de nos ébats et elle s'en était rendue malade. Ce qu'elle était adorable, je fondis sur sa bouche et l'embrassais tendrement, amoureusement; elle attrapait mes cheveux avec plus d'entrain, réagissant à mon baiser.  
J'entendais son coeur commencer à battre plus violemment, je passais mes mains sous son teeshirt et lui caressais le ventre du bout des doigts.  
Elle frémit et colla encore plus ses fesses contre mon bassin, déclanchant une montée de désir qui durcit mon sexe; je passais doucement ma langue sur ses lèvres et allais chercher la sienne quand elle m'y autorisa. Notre baiser se fit extrêmement langoureux mais aussi intense, on se prouvait mutuellement notre amour en échangeant des retrouvailles sensuelles et tendres.  
Elle devait sentir mon sexe se coller contre son dos, elle se lécha le pouce, descendit sa main derrière son dos et la passa dans mon pantalon en lin et mon boxer. Elle l'attrapa délicatement et passa son pouce humide sur son extrémité, cela déclancha en moi des flèches de désir monter de mon sexe à ma tête.  
Je remontais donc mes mains de son ventre à ses seins déjà durçis, les caressant doucement, titillant ses tétons dressés, elle répondit par un gémissement délicieux et pressait plus fort mon sexe dans sa main.

J'enlevais doucement mon pantalon et mon boxer pour l'aider dans sa manoeuvre et elle ôta son teeshirt, je me recalais derrière elle pressant mon bassin contre ses fesses.  
Mon sexe se logea entre ses cuisses, caressant son intimité au travers le tissus de sa culotte, son entre jambe était chaud et déjà humide, je gémis à son contact et recommençait à lui caresser la poitrine tout en embrassant goulument son cou et son visage.  
Elle faisait de légers mouvement du bassin pour se frotter contre mon sexe dur et je l'accompagnait par de doux coups de bassin; nos gémissements de plaisir se mêlaient, augmentant notre désir commun.  
Je descendais ma main pour lui caresser son bas ventre et enlevais délicatement sa petite culotte, je replaçais ensuite mon sexe entre ses cuisses et laissais échapper un grognement sourd lorsqu'il caressa le sien gonflé et trempé de désir.  
Son bassin recommença ses mouvements et elle attrapa mon sexe pour accentuer cette caresse divine, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et exerçait des pressions envoûtantes en serrant ses cuisses, je me collais contre sa peau brûlante, ivre de désir.  
Elle se cambrait un peu plus et passa doucement sa jambe au dessus de la mienne, me permettant ainsi de la pénétrer; elle agrippait mes cheveux et se tordait le cou pour attraper mes lèvres.  
Je les lui offris volontiers et l'embrassais sensuellement, elle tremblait et sa respiration était saccadée; par un petit mouvement de rein je rentrais en elle, savourant ce contact chaud et doux contre mon sexe dur.

Je sentais des décharges électriques me parcourir le corps, je poussais des soupirs de plaisir à travers ses lèvres et commençais un doux mouvement de va et viens.  
J'entendis son coeur s'arrêtait durant quelques secondes pour ensuite exploser dans sa poitrine, ce signe physique m'indiquait le plaisir que je lui procurais et je lui fis ainsi doucement l'amour pendant un long moment.  
Cela changeait de nos étreintes habituelles mais me procurait des sensations décuplées, nos respirations étaient mêlées, nos mouvements s'accordaient parfaitement.  
Sentant la jouissance arriver je pris ses hanches fermement et forçais mes coups de rein, augmentant la cadence et la respiration de mon amante.  
Je sentis mon flux se déverser en elle en plusieurs jets qui poussaient vers l'extérieur de son ventre, je laissais échapper un long râle de plaisir; son dos se arqua violemment lorsqu'elle hurla son plaisir et ses membres se détendirent, repus et empreints de jouissance.  
Je posais ma tête sur son épaule lui murmurant tout mon amour et mon plaisir, elle sourit en grand et m'embrassait amoureusement.  
Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte pour me faire face et se blottit tendrement contre moi; une jambe au dessus de ma hanche, ses bras serrant mon cou, mon sexe encore palpitant contre son ventre.  
Elle se mit à rire en me disant que l'on avait encore trouvé une nouvelle façon de faire l'amour et qu'elle trouvait que c'était meilleur de jour en jour.  
Je souris en grand devant cette déclaration et l'embrassa fougueusement, resserrant notre étreinte avec mes bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle caressait doucement mes cheveux pendant que je passais mes doigts sur la peau de ses omoplates, nous restâmes comme ça de longues minutes, savourant notre amour et nous remettant peu à peu de cette étreinte langoureuse.  
Puis elle me regarda intensément, un petit sourire en coin, elle colla encore plus son bassin contre mon ventre et rougit lorsque mon sexe répondit à son contact, en tant que vampire je pouvais reprendre des forces en quelques secondes et ainsi ne jamais vraiment m'arrêter.  
Mais Bella était humaine, et je pensais que les humains ne faisait pas l'amour plusieurs fois de suite; mais c'était mal connaître mon amoureuse toujours en besoin.  
Je lui souris, fiévreux de désir et me pencha pour coller mon front contre le sien, je pouvais entendre son coeur faire de nouveaux bonds dans sa poitrine.

- "Ma petite tigresse, tu te rends compte que si j'étais humain tu m'aurais déjà tué?!"

Elle me regardait avec malice, un grand sourire aux lèvres

- "Et bien, j'ai de la chance que tu ne le sois pas!"

Et elle me tirait la langue, je m'en emparais avidement et nous roulions sur nous même pour que je puisse me retrouver sur elle, je me logeais doucement entre ses cuisses ouvertes, frottant mon sexe dur contre son entre jambe humide.  
Elle gémit, je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et le papillonnais de baisers, elle rit et enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et ses bras autour de ma nuque.  
C'est souriants que nous fîmes encore l'amour, un peu plus sauvagement que la fois précédente mais toujours aussi amoureusement, Bella profitait et se donnait entièrement, je remerciais le ciel qu'elle m'ait choisi et qu'elle me donne autant; en cet instant j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre et je comptais bien combler mon amoureuse du mieux que je le pouvais.


	7. Acte IV

On était lundi matin, ce merveilleux weekend passé à nous aimer avec Edward était malheureusement déjà fini.  
Je savais bien que l'on devrait se freiner tôt ou tard mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au coeur, décidément, mon amoureux me rendait bien obsédée par la chose et je ne me connaissais pas ainsi!  
Comme à son habitude, il avait passé la nuit à me regarder dormir, son visage souriant et aimant était la première chose que je voyais en ouvrant les yeux le matin et cela me rendait toujours de merveilleuse humeur.  
Avoir en permanence l'homme de sa vie, le plus parfait, à ses côtés, était quelque de magique et je me demandais tous les jours si je n'étais pas en train de rêver.  
Ce matin ne dérogeait pas à la règle, il accueillit mon réveil par un tendre sourire et un regard amoureux, je lui rendais son sourire et tendais le cou pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser langoureux.  
Il pressait sa bouche un peu plus contre la mienne et me serrait dans ses bras, je l'entendis inspirer à plein poumons mon odeur et je me serrais un peu plus contre son corps.  
Il sourit sur mes lèvres et se détacha lentement de mon étreinte, je grognais quand il me rappelait à l'ordre, il fallait que je me dépêche pour ne pas être en retard en cours.

Je me levais donc de moins bonne humeur, m'éloignant à regrets de mon amant qui me faisait chambouler les sens et mon désir à chaque instant.  
Après une douche rapide, je m'habillais en bougonnant et descendais prendre un petit déjeuner léger, Edward m'attendait dans la cuisine en lisant le journal laissé par mon père ce matin.  
Il leva les yeux à mon arrivée et me sourit tendrement en me montrant du menton mon bol de céréales qui m'attendait sur la table à manger.  
Je le remerciais et allais manger rapidement, je fis ma petite vaisselle et montais prendre mes affaires de cours, Edward m'attendant au volant de sa Volvo.  
Je montais côté passager et me calais au fond de mon siège, maussade à la pensée de cette interminable journée de cours.  
Edward bavardait gaiement, n'éprouvant apparemment pas de ressentiments à l'égard de l'école, il me lançait des regards amusés face à ma mine renfrognée, ce qui m'énervait encore un peu plus.

- "Bella... Ne fais pas cette tête là voyons! Tu as pourtant toujours aimé l'école, alors que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller c'est tout."

Ma mine boudeuse et enfantine le fit éclater de rire, ce son était si agréable à mes oreilles que je ne pus retenir un sourire et cela me détentit quelque peu. Décidément ma mauvaise humeur prenait souvent le dessus et ces changements m'agaçaient au plus haut point, je décidais donc de me reprendre et de laisser mon esprit vagabonder pendant le reste du trajet.  
Edward mis la radio en route et chantait sur les chansons qui passaient, son humeur étant toujours au beau fixe; fatiguée de ce weekend fort en émotions, je fermais les yeux et me laissais bercer par la voix de mon amoureux.  
Je sentais son regard posé sur moi, il roulait beaucoup plus lentement que d'habitude et je trouvais que le chemin était bien long pour arriver jusqu'au lycée.  
Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, je me rendais compte que nous n'étions pas du tout sur le chemin de l'école mais sur une petite route de compagne en pleine forêt.  
Je tournais la tête vers Edward et restais estomaquée devant son air jovial et serein, avec une pointe de moquerie dans son regard rivé sur la route.

- "Edward où allons-nous au juste?"

Il me lança un regard amusé et fit son sourire en coin

- "Surprise mon amour"

Je le regardais la bouche grande ouverte et devant son insistance au silence me remettais au fond de mon siège en attendant de savoir où il comptait m'emmener.  
Les arbres filaient à toute allure par la fenêtre et Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse.  
Je sursautais au contact de sa main froide et tournait la tête vers son visage après avoir regardé ma cuisse et refaisais le chemin inverse ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait en tête.  
Il stoppa soudain la voiture, se tourna en un éclair vers moi et me regardait avec des yeux de braise.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain changement d'attitude et regardais autour de moi pour évaluer l'endroit où nous nous étions arrêtés.  
Quand mon regard revint sur Edward, celui-ci était en train de me fixer intensément, ses yeux parcourant mon corps par dessus mes vêtements, s'arrêtant plus précisément sur ma poitrine.  
Je baissais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que mon chemisier été transparent, révélant ainsi les aréoles brunes de mes seins.  
A la simple idée qu'Edward les regardait, je sentis mes tétons se durcir et un véritable feu brûla dans mes veines. Il me dévorait des yeux, et cela provoquait en moi un véritable émoi.  
J'observais sa bouche, si provocante, si sensuelle, me rappelant l'effet qu'elle me procurait lorsqu'elle parcourait mon corps.

Je ne comprenais pas cette soudaine audace dont faisait part Edward, et le fixais avec surprise, il sourit de toutes ses dents et se rapprocha lentement de moi, me regardant intensément.  
Je me reculais dans mon siège, presque apeurée par cet élan de mon amant, d'ordinaire si peu avenant.  
Il se colla contre moi, et me sourit tendrement pour me rassurer, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me remettre de ma surprise et n'émettais aucune objection lorsque ses lèvres vinrent se poser presque sauvagement sur les miennes.  
Je réussis à reprendre mes esprits lorsqu'il se dégagea pour que je reprenne mon souffle et le repoussais gentiment de mes mains sur son torse.

- "Edward, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas au lycée et d'où te vient cette soudaine fougue?

- Tu n'aimes pas quand je prend des initiatives?"

Il me répondit avec une grande tristesse dans le regard, sentant mon coeur se serrer, je lui souriais amoureusement.

- "Ce n'est pas ça du tout mon amour, bien au contraire! Mais tu as décidé que l'on allait faire l'école buissonnière? Tu ne crois pas que Charlie risque de me tuer en l'apprenant?

- En passant non loin de l'école j'ai entendu des élèves dire que les cours du matin étaient annulés car il y avait eu une innondation dans une des salles cette nuit, j'ai alors décidé de te faire une surprise quand j'ai vu que tu avais fermé les yeux et j'ai cru comprendre ce matin que la suspension de notre étreinte t'avais quelque peu frustrée... Je me trompe?"

Il termina sa phrase par un sourcil levé et un sourire moqueur, je me sentais rougir et lui lançais un regard noir.

- "Si bien sur, évidemment que je suis frustrée lorsque je suis obligée de quitter tes bras, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te moquer de moi..."

Je m'éloignais de lui autant que l'espace réduit de la voiture me le permettais et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine toujours durcie par le souvenir du regard passionné de mon amoureux.  
Il fit une grimace et reposa ses mains sur le volant, il le tapota quelques minutes, semblant en pleine rexflection.  
Je m'en voulais encore une fois de l'avoir blessé, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi.

- "Si je comprend bien, tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui prenne des initiatives? Ou, es-tu de mauvaise humeur pour une chose dont je ne suis pas au courant? J'essaye de comprendre Bella, n'oublie pas que je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées et c'est vraiment frustrant..."

- "Non, ce n'est pas ça Edward, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du réagir ainsi, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise et je n'ai pas réagi correctement, j'en suis vraiment désolée. J'aime quand tu prends des initiatives, comme ça j'ai un peu moins l'impression d'être toujours en demande et que tu réponds juste à cette attente à chaque fois, en faite tu en as autant envie que moi. Je suis vraiment idiote, excuse moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à avoir confiance en moi. Excuse moi Edward, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas..."

Et je me mis à pleurer, encore une fois. Comment prendre confiance en moi qi j'étais toujours aussi faible et pleurnicharde?  
Je le sentis se détendre, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer et qu'il ait pitié de moi, je détournais alors la tête et fixais la forêt au travers la fenêtre de la portière.  
Je le sentais se rapprocher, il me prit par la taille et posa son menton sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes, Edward laissait le temps à mes larmes de s'épuiser et je lui en étais reconnaissante.  
Quand il sentit que j'étais calmée, il me fit me retourner, me souleva par la taille et me fit m'assoir à califourchon par dessus lui.  
Je vis un désir violent dans ses prunelles dorées et poussais un soupir de soulagement devant ce sentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté.  
Il se pencha vers moi, me calant ainsi contre le volant, il me donna un tendre baiser, ses douces lèvres caressant les miennes sensuellement.  
Je lui rendis son baiser, sentant mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules musclées, puis caressais son torse.  
Il continuait à m'embrasser passionnément, tandis que je me sentais fondre de plaisir, je retins mon souffle lorsque les mains viriles d'Edward commencèrent à explorer mon corps et vinrent se poser sous mes fesses.

Je gémis d'une voix sourde, tout en sentant à travers le pantalon de mon amant son sexe se presser contre moi, il me serra plus fort encore, frottant son sexe contre le mien; j'avais le souffle court et haletait sous la pression de sa bouche.  
Il m'attrapa par la taille et ses lèvres glacées se glissèrent dans ma nuque où il déposa un langoureux baiser.  
La promiscuité de notre position nous forçait à avoir nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, cette pression me procurait un plaisir non inconnu et je sentais déjà mon sexe se mouiller de plaisir.  
Edward passa ses mains sur ma chemise et la déboutonna tout doucement, ses lèvres soudées aux miennes dans un long baiser.  
Sa langue caressa l'entrée de ma bouche dans un souffle glacé, et je l'invitais à rencontrer ma langue en ouvrant légèrement mes lèvres.  
Il accepta l'invitation et parcourait ma bouche de sa langue fretillante, je lui soudais la mienne et nous nous caressions mutuellement.  
Il me retira lentement ma chemise, me caressant les épaules et les bras du bout des doigts, mes tétons se durcirent et j'avais la chair de poule.  
Je frottais mon bassin contre son sexe dressé, lui arrachant un rale de plaisir.  
Il agrippa mes hanches pour accentuer le mouvement et je tenais ses cheveux violemment dans mes mains, continuant à explorer sa bouche.  
Je sentais le désir me consummer entièrement et enlevais le teeshirt d'Edward, je passais ensuite mes mains dans mon dos et dégraffais mon soutient gorge, libérant ainsi ma poitrine hurlante de désir.  
Edward s'en empara immédiatement de sa bouche, je me cambrais, m'appuyant encore plus fortement contre son sexe et offrant ainsi mes seins aux lèvres de mon amoureux.  
Il mordilla mes tétons, les suçant et m'arrachant des cris de plaisir, je continuais mes mouvements de reins, accentuant son érection.  
Il remonta le long de mon cou et me tenant par les omoplates il colla ma poitrine contre son torse nu, sa froideur me fit frissonner et je gémis lorsqu'il m'embrassa sensuellement.

J'écartais un peu mon bassin, me permettant ainsi de déboutonner son pantalon et de passer ma main dans son boxer.  
J'attrapais son membre gonflé pendant qu'il grognait dans ses baiser, je le pressais doucement puis commençais à le frotter dans ma paume.  
Edward accompagna mon mouvement avec des coups de bassin, renforçant son plaisir et m'encourageant à augmenter l'allure.  
Je soupirais de plaisir et je sentis qu'il déboutonnait à son tour mon pantalon, me l'enlevant précipitamment et en aranchant par la même occasion ma petite culotte.  
Je me mis sur mes genoux pour qu'il puisse retirer son pantalon et son boxer, lorsqu'il m'attrapa les hanches pour que je me remette en position sur ses genoux, je sentis son sexe frotter contre mon clitoris et je me mordis la lèvre de plaisir.  
Un frisson me parcouru l'échine et j'effleurais mon sexe gonflé contre le sien, il attrapa ma poitrine et fondu sur ma bouche pendant que je continuais mon mouvement.  
Il délaissa vite mes seins pour m'agripper fortement par les hanches, il plongea son regard brûlant de désir dans le mien et me tira vers le bas à la rencontre de son sexe.  
Il me fit m'asseoir sur son membre dressé et je criais lorsqu'il me pénétra doucement, sentant une première vague de jouissance me parcourir.

Il me guida alors pour que je roule des hanches et commençait ses coups de reins puissants, rentrant son sexe avidement en moi, je me levais pour accentuer les vas et viens et m'agrippais à ses cheveux, tremblante d'excitation.  
Les sensations dans cette position étaient décuplées, j'avais le contrôle des pénétrations et augmentais mes mouvements de bassin d'une façon plus brutale.  
J'haletais tandis qu'il accentuait aussi ses mouvements de bassin, me pénétrant encore plus profondément, je me laissais aller contre le volant, ne contrôlant plus mon corps qui ondulait contre le sien dans une exquise danse érotique.  
Edward grognait de plaisir, ses mains toujours agrippées à mes hanches et sa bouche goutait goulument mes seins, les pressant et les léchant avidement.  
Je me cambrais et cela dirigea son sexe vers l'extérieur de mon ventre, m'arachant un hurlement de plaisir, Edward releva alors la tête et me dévora des yeux, il m'attira contre lui et je m'agrippais à sa nuque tandis que notre étreinte s'accélérait, devenant de plus en plus intense et bestiale.  
C'est lorsque je rejetais ma tête en arrière et qu'il m'agrippait plus fortement les hanches que je sentis la jouissance exploser en moi.  
Mes cuisses et mon sexe se contractèrent en plusieurs spasmes lorsqu'Edward se déversa de sa jouissance, laissant échapper un long gémissement de satisfaction.  
Je me reposais contre le volant, tremblante de bonheur et haletante, Edward me regardait avec des yeux remplis de plaisir et d'amour et me souriait tendrement, ses mains quittèrent mes hanches pour parcourirent mon corps du bout de ses doigts glacés, qui ne manquèrent tout de même pas à laisser des traces brûlantes sur leur passage.

Je me rapprochais de lui et lui offris mes lèvres gonflées de plaisir, lui caressant le visage tendrement, il me donna un baiser langoureux et je me blotissais contre son torse.  
Mon pouls avait du mal à se calmer et j'entendis la pluie tapoter doucement contre les vitres de la voiture.  
Ce bruit associé aux caresses d'Edward sur mon dos firent peu à peu calmer mon rythme cardiaque et je lui murmurais des mots d'amour.  
J'étais trempée de sueur et reprenant des forces je me dégageais de son étreinte, j'ouvrais la portière et passais ma jambe par dessus son corps.  
Je sortis alors de la voiture, entièrement nue pour me laisser laver par l'eau qui tombait doucement sur mon corps encore tremblant, je levais la tête vers le ciel et fermais les yeux, profitant de ce moment.  
Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis Edward me fixer d'un regard intense et lui souris.

***

Mon dieu qu'elle était belle, comment pouvait-elle encore douter du désir que j'éprouvais pour elle.  
Après cette étreinte merveilleuse dans la voiture, Bella avait décidé de prendre une douche naturelle, sortant nue sous la pluie.  
Le gouttes perlaient le long de ses courbes parfaites, la rendant désirable au possible.  
Je sentais le désir renaître et ne pouvais m'empêcher de la fixer intensément, elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa mon regard, lorsqu'elle me sourit amoureusement je ne pus me retenir et allais la rejoindre sous la pluie.  
Je me retrouvais derrière elle en moins d'une seconde et entourais mes bras autour de sa taille, baisant son cou et collant mon bassin contre ses reins.  
A ce contact, je sentis mon sexe de durcir et Bella frissonna, de désir je l'espérais; elle se retourna pour me faire face avec un regard malicieux et se dégagea de mes bras.  
Elle se mit courrir sous la pluie, tournant sur elle même, offrant son visage aux gouttes d'eau.  
Je la regardais faire, avide de son corps si désirable, même après nos ébats récents je savais qu'elle pouvait en redemander et ce souvenir me rendit fou; elle me regarda intensément et je m'approchais doucement.  
Je fis le tour de la voiture et plaçais Bella entre moi et celle-ci,  
elle s'appuya contre le capot et me sourit tendrement.  
Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis s'allonger, je m'allongeais ensuite sur elle et l'embrassais fougueusement, mon sexe tendu contre son ventre.  
Elle écarta les jambes, me laissant ainsi me loger contre ses cuisses chaudes et douces, je frottais mon sexe contre le sien, encore gonflé de désir.  
Je mis mes mains sous son dos, les attardant sur ses reins, elle se cambra et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.  
Lorsqu'elle gémit au contact de mon membre dur contre son clitoris je la pénétrais avec force, entendant son coeur s'arrêter de battre pendant quelques secondes.  
Elle gémit longuement et commença instantanément à rouler des hanches, je la pénétrais alors de violents coups de bassin, la plaquant à chaque mouvement contre la voiture, je poussais de longs gémissements et emprissonais sa langue de mes lèvres.  
Nous bougeâmes à l'unisson pendant de longues minutes, nos mouvements se faisant de plus en plus sauvages et passionnés, les hurlements de Bella faisaient accroitre mon plaisir et nous arrivâmes une fois de plus à la jouissance mutuellement.  
Bella était une amante extraordinaire, jamais repue elle en redemandait sans cesse et cela ne pouvait que me combler, nous restâmes ainsi, sous la pluie pendant de longs instants, profitant de ces ébats fougueux et jouissifs.

C'est alors que je repris conscience de la réalité, mais c'était un peu tard car je ne pu voir ce qu'il allait se produire; des girofards bleux et rouges nous sortirent de notre nuage de bonheur.  
Charlie.  
Il était au volant de sa voiture de fonction, face à nous, lorsque Bella compris elle se cacha la tête contre mon torse et je tournais la tête en direction de la voiture.  
Charlie était rouge écarlate, la fureur déformant ses traits et ses mains agrippaient violemment le volant.  
J'entendis alors l'étendu de sa colère dans ses pensées et étais soudain très reconnaissant d'être immortel, je pris Bella dans mes bras, elle s'agrippa à mon cou de toutes ses forces et la conduisis dans la volvo.  
Je la posais délicatement sur le siège arrière, à l'abris du regard de son père et lui donnais ses vêtements, elle me regardais paralysée par la peur pendant que je l'aidais à se couvrir.  
J'attrapais mes vêtements et enfila rapidement mon pantalon, je passais ma chemise en hate et me retournais juste à temps pour voir Charlie sortir de sa voiture et foncer droit sur moi comme un diable.  
Je refermais la portière de la voiture pour protéger Bella de sa colère et attendais ma punition.  
Je savais que Charlie était partagé avec l'envie de me donner un bon coup de poing, il n'osait pas à cause de mon âge et de son statut de chérif de la ville.

Je baissais les yeux et attendis qu'il se décide à parler, enfin plutôt hurler.

- "EDWARD CULLEN!!! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend? Depuis quand couches tu avec ma fille HEIN? Et dehors, comme des animaux, sur le capot de ta voiture! N'importe qui aurait pu vous surprendre!!! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris? Je te jure que tu vas au devant d'énormes problèmes mon garçon, je ne laisserais personne traiter ma fille de cette manière c'est bien compris?  
BELLA!!! Sors de cette voiture immédiatement et monte dans la mienne, tu me dois une explication et je peux te dire que ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi!  
Quant à toi Edward, n'espère pas remettre les pieds à la maison un jour, je t'interdis de revoir ma fille, de lui parler ou même de la regarder, est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

- Chef Swan, si je peux me permettre de vous répondre, Bella et moi, nous nous aimons. Vraiment. Et je compte bien l'épouser un jour, soyez en sur. Je reconnais notre bétise et en prend l'entière responsabilité, je vous en pris Monsieur, ne blâmez pas Bella et ne nous empêchez pas de nous voir et de nous aimer, je ne pourrais vivre sans elle...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois jeune homme? Que tes belles paroles vont y changer quelque chose peut être? Tu te gourres, que vous vous aimiez ou non je n'en ai rien à carrer, Bella n'a que 17 ans, elle n'a pas l'âge d'avoir une relation sérieuse et physique avec un garçon, vous ne vous verrez plus un point c'est tout!

- PAPA! Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à Edward, il dit vrai! Je l'aime plus que tout, et le fait que tu ne sois pas d'accord n'y changera rien! Si tu nous empêche de nous aimer comme nous le souhaitons, je pars de chez toi et je vais vivre chez les Cullen qui eux ne nous jugent pas et accepte notre relation!

Charlie nous regardait à tour de rôle avec des yeux ébahis, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se décida à parler.

- Ok, je ne t'interdirais pas de voir Edward, mais ce sera toujours en ma présence, et interdiction de se voir en mon absence c'est bien compris?

- Non papa, merci de faire un compromis mais j'aimerais Edward entièrement, que tu le veuilles ou non. Nous avons des relations sexuelles et il faudra que tu l'acceptes un jour. Je suis désolée mais je vais aller vivre quelques temps chez lui, Esmée me l'a déjà proposé plusieurs fois et je crois que tu as besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Je suis vraiment navrée que tu l'ais découvert ainsi, mais il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses... Je t'aime papa, je rentrerais après les cours préparer mes affaires et je t'appellerais tous les jours. Ne t'inquiètes pas, les Cullen prendront soin de moi."

Charlie affichait maintenant une mine déconfite et emplie de tristesse, j'avais de la peine pour ce père qui ne veut que protèger son unique fille. Bella se serra contre moi et je déposais un baiser sur son front, dieu qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle était en colère.  
J'entendis Charlie se calmer peu à peu.

- "Très bien Bella, je te laisse aller chez les Cullen, c'est peut être mieux que je mette de l'ordre dans mes idées tout seul... Je te vois ce soir."

Et il tourna le dos, monta dans sa voiture et partit en trombe dans le sentier maintenant boueux.  
Je regardais Bella et tentais de déchiffrer ses sentiments au fond de ses grand yeux marrons.

- "Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de lui tenir tête et de m'enfuir chez toi?

- Bien sur mon amour, tu as défendu notre relation et tu sais qu'ils seront tous ravis de ta présence. Allez viens, je t'emmène te mettre au sec avant que tu n'attrapes froid."

Je lui déposais un tendre baiser et lui ouvris la portière, je fis le tour de la voiture et mettais le contact aussitôt. Elle attrapa ma main et glissa ses doigts entre les miens, elle me sourit et me dit qu'elle était sure d'elle et de son amour, et que si je venais à la demander en mariage elle n'hésiterais pas une seconde car elle voulait passer l'éternité à mes côtés.  
Cette déclaration me troubla intensément et c'est le coeur léger et débordant d'amour que je la conduisis à la villa.


	8. Acte V

Cela faisait une semaine que je vivais chez les Cullen, Charlie n'osait toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux et j'étais encore incroyablement honteuse de ce qui c'était passé.  
Les Cullen m'avaient accueillie avec joie, ne demandant aucune raison et faisant beaucoup d'effort pour que je me sente bien avec eux.  
Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient découvert une passion pour la cuisine italienne, Emmett voulait que l'on joue à tous les jeux de société possibles et inimaginables, Rosalie ne m'adressait pas le moindre regard, Alice me prenait pour une poupée barbie et Jasper n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec l'odeur de mon sang.  
Bref, tout se passait pour le mieux, on se serait cru en colonie de vacance et Edward était plus tendre et affectueux que jamais.  
Depuis que je lui avais avoué que s'il me demandait un jour en mariage j'accepterais sans hésiter, il me collait encore plus que jamais, comme si cela était encore plus possible d'être encore plus ensemble qu'avant.  
A mon grand bonheur, je n'allais pas me plaindre que mon amoureux ressente le besoin constant d'être avec moi, de me toucher, de m'embrasser.  
Il avait pris la nouvelle habitude de se doucher avec moi, rendant ce moment quotidien hautement érotique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher, coller mon corps contre le sien alors qu'il était là, nu et magnifique à en pleurer.  
Edward s'amusait beaucoup de ces moments, fière de l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi, je ne me sentais plus du tout coupable de céder à mes instincts et lui sautais dessus dès que j'en avais l'occasion.

Mais habiter dans une maison pleine de vampire n'est pas la chose la plus simple lorsqu'il s'agissait d'intimité, le simple fait de savoir que les parents d'Edward puissent nous entendre me coupait nette toute envie qui aurait pu se déclencher.  
Les seuls moments de libre étaient quand la famille avait la gentillesse de partir tous ensemble chasser, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi, mais même là, je me sentais coupable et un peu honteuse qu'ils sachent ce que nous faisions lorsqu'ils partaient.  
Ce jour là, je demandais à Alice si je pouvais lui parler en privé, elle acquiesça vivement avec un grand sourire et m'emmena à l'étage, je la soupçonnais d'avoir vu mes intentions et la remerciais en silence de n'avoir rien dit.  
Une fois arrivées dans sa chambre, elle m'intima de m'asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'elle s'afférait déjà dans son armoire.

- "Alice! Je ne t'ai même pas encore dit ce que j'attendais de toi!"

Elle se retournait avec un grand sourire en guise de réponse et je riais devant son excitation des plus démesurée.  
Elle commençait par jeter des vêtements sur le lit, pris au hasard dans son immense penderie, puis elle soupira d'insatisfaction et me regarda intensément.

- "Bella je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas ce que tu veux en stock, il va falloir aller faire les BOUTIQUES!"

Elle ne pu retenir un cri de joie, et sautillait sur place tandis que je me relevais péniblement, accablée à l'idée de la journée qui m'attendait.  
Nous descendîmes au salon, la famille nous regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs lorsqu'ils virent le petit lutin sauter dans les bras de Jasper avec un rire légèrement hystérique, elle regarda Edward et je le vis faire une grimace, il me regardait avec des yeux d'excuse et je lui souris faiblement.  
Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit par la taille, je reposais mon front contre son torse ne voulant pas partir pour une après midi de torture, je levais mes yeux vers lui pour essayer de lui faire comprendre, il me sourit et se tourna vers sa soeur.

- "Alice, j'ai l'impression que Bella n'a pas trop envie que tu la traines dans les magasins aujourd'hui, est ce primordial?

- "Mais c'est elle qui voulait que je l'aideuh! Bella, il faut qu'on aille faire les magasins, mais je te promet de ne t'emmener que dans les boutiques dont nous avons besoin, nous serons de retour d'ici deux ou trois heures, ça te va?"

J'acquiesçais et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser mon amoureux, il avait l'air inquiet et devait être vexé de ne pas connaître notre petit secret à Alice et moi.  
Je souris en pensant à la surprise qu'il aurait à mon retour et lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, il me sourit en retour et me laissa partir dans un soupir de tristesse.  
Nous arrivâmes vite au centre commercial de Port Angeles, et Alice m'emmena directement dans la boutique qu'elle pensait la plus appropriée à ma requête.  
Je soupirais et la suivais en trainant des pieds, c'était un magasin de lingerie haute couture, je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place ici et regardais les rayons d'un oeil vide.  
Alice sautillait entre les portants, toute à son aise dans ce milieu et attrapait des cintres un peu partout sans me demander mon avis.

- "Merci de faire ça pour moi Alice, je ne m'y connais vraiment pas en lingerie ou même en homme et j'avais vraiment besoin de toi, j'espère que ça ne te met pas trop mal à l'aise vis à vis de ton frère, ça ne te paraît pas trop bizarre?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je n'avais pas vu mon frère aussi heureux depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée, et le fait que tu veuilles lui faire plaisir m'enchante au plus haut point, je connais bien Edward et je sais très bien ce qui va le mettre dans tous ses états!"

Elle termina sa phrase par un clin d'oeil et je me sentais rougir, c'était très embarrassant de parler de sexualité avec la soeur de son amoureux, même si je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être gênée.  
Je la suivis en soupirant de soulagement dans les cabines, et commençais à me déshabiller pour essayer ce qu'elle avait sélectionné pour moi.  
Un magnifique ensemble bleu/gris avec un soutient gorge à balconnet et un shorty m'attirait le regard, je le passais donc en premier, lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir je fus assez surprise de me trouver attirante ainsi habillée, je n'avais jamais accordé d'importance à mes sous vêtements et c'était bien la première fois que je me voyais ainsi.  
Alice entra dans la cabine et lorsqu'elle vit mon reflet un immense sourire apparut sur son visage, elle poussa un petit cri de satisfaction et tourna autour de moi en scrutant ma silhouette.  
Elle m'intima d'essayer les autres ensembles tous plus beaux et osés les uns que les autres et me ramena ensuite des ensembles de nuit.  
Habituée à enfiler un pyjama en coton confortable pour dormir je ne me voyais pas trop avec ces nuisettes et autres vêtements en soie et très peu couvrant.

Je m'imaginais ensuite la réaction d'Edward à la vue de mes nouvelles acquisitions et souris à cette pensée, je voulais lui faire plaisir par dessus tout et pimenter un peu notre relation.  
Je commençais à réellement apprécier cette séance de shopping, Alice était adorable et sa bonne humeur débordante avait un effet très positif sur la mienne, je me surprenais à tournoyer sur moi même, à prendre des poses aguichantes devant le miroir et à rire comme une idiote.  
Je passais le dernier ensemble qu'Alice m'avait déniché, un magnifique soutient gorge et shorty tout en dentelle grise, il galbait ma poitrine très avantageusement et moulait mes fesses adorablement, j'étais impressionnée de posséder un corps pareil dont j'ignorais totalement le pouvoir de séduction.  
J'entendis le rideau s'ouvrir et de fermer rapidement, j'étais en train de trier mes articles et de faire mon choix.

- "Ho Alice, celui ci est vraiment splendide, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'on puisse trouver ce genre de vêtement à Port Angeles!

- Hum... Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, tu es magnifique."

Je me figeais, je me redressais lentement et sentis des bras m'entouraient la taille.

- "Edward? Mais.. Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

J'étais écarlate, Edward repoussa mes cheveux derrière ma nuque sensuellement et m'embrassa le cou.

- "Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à t'abandonner à Alice toute l'après midi, quand je suis rentré dans la boutique elle m'attendait déjà près de la sortie avec un grand sourire et m'indiquait ta cabine, elle est ensuite partie en me faisant un clin d'oeil sans me donner d'explications, je suis donc venu voir ce qui se passait ici, et je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas du tout déçu!"

On était face au miroir et je le voyais me sourire amoureusement dans la glace, ses yeux exploraient mon corps, appréciateurs.  
Je me sentis rougir et le fixais intensément, ses mains commençaient à me caresser le ventre, dessinant mes rondeurs du bout des doigts.  
Je frémis à ce contact et penchais la tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule, il recommançait à m'embrasser la nuque et je passais mes bras derrière sa tête, agrippant ses cheveux.  
Je le sentais sourire sous ses baisers et il rapprochait un peu plus mon bassin contre le sien, je me cambrais pour coller mes fesses contre son bas ventre et mes seins se durcirent lorsqu'Edward gémit et que je sentais son souffle glacé devenir irrégulier dans mon cou.  
Il déplaçait ses main le long de mon corps, effleurant mes courbes, s'attardant sur mes sous vêtements qui faisaient office de barrage à mon intimité.  
Je frémissais de plaisir, mais quelque chose m'empêchait de profiter pleinement de cet instant, c'est lorsque j'entendis une annonce au haut parleur que je compris pourquoi.

- "Mon dieu Edward, nous sommes dans un magasin! Arrête toi tout de suite c'est mal! Imagine que quelqu'un nous surprenne tu veux qu'ils appellent Charlie et qu'il m'envoie en pension?

- Mon amour, ne t'en fais pas, je saurais être raisonnable et n'oublie pas que j'ai une oreille très perspicace, alors si une vendeuse vient par là je l'entendrais arriver."

Et il recommençait à m'embrasser le cou, je soupirais, non pas d'énervement mais plutôt de dépitement, je ne pouvais pas résister aux demandes de mon amant.

- "Edward..."

Son nom sortit comme une demande alors que je voulais l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Cela a eu l'effet complètement inverse et Edward redoublait d'ardeur, il empoignait mes seins à pleine main, se mouvait derrière moi et devenait fébrile dans ses touchers.  
Je gémissais doucement ne voulant pas être trop bruyante, je tournais la tête pour attraper ses lèvres avec les miennes, je lui mordillais la lèvre inférieure et passais ma langue dans sa bouche, caressant doucement la sienne glacée et gouteuse.  
Il m'encerclait la taille plus fortement, penchait sa tête par dessus mon épaule pour embrasser mes clavicules et je passais mes mains derrière son dos pour lui agripper les fesses.  
Il grognait et cela me fit sourire, je riais doucement et il passait ses mains dans mon dos, il dégrafait doucement mon soutient gorge, fit glisser les bretelles le long de mes épaules et l'accrocha au porte manteau.  
Edward prit ensuite mes seins dans ses paumes et les malaxait doucement, je posais mes mains sur les siennes et me tournais pour l'embrasser, il rentrait vivement sa langue dans ma bouche, l'explorant de toute part.

Je sentais son sexe se durcir dans mon dos et mon entre jambe se mit à s'humidifier, Edward glissa sa main droite le long de mon ventre, il la rentra doucement dans mon shorty et glissa ses doigts sur mon intimité en feu.  
Je gémis doucement et il me sourit dans le reflet, je pouvais ainsi voir ses yeux brûlants de désir me scruter intensément et cela me fit frémir, il commençait une douce caresse sur mon sexe gonflé et je collais mes fesses contre son membre dressé, il rentra alors un doigt en moi et m'embrassa violemment, étouffant ainsi mon cri de plaisir.  
Il faisait de doux va et vient qui me procuraient des vagues d'électricité dans tout le ventre, j'agrippais de nouveau ses cheveux, tétant sa langue et goutant goulument sa bouche, je l'entendais grogner de plaisir et j'accompagnais sa main avec des mouvements de bassin qui en plus d'intensifier sa caresse frottait aussi contre son sexe.  
Il fit aussi des mouvements de reins, accentuant son propre plaisir et me rendant complètement ivre de désir, il arrêta sa caresse et fit descendre mon shorty sur mes chevilles.  
J'étais tremblante et fébrile, je me retournais pour lui faire face et lui enlevais son teeshirt, je le jetais à l'autre bout de la cabine et me mis en quête de déboutonner son jean.  
Il s'emparait se mes lèvres et caressait ma poitrine, il pinçait mes tétons durcis me faisant gémir, j'avais les mains tremblantes mais réussissais tout de même à lui ôter son pantalon, lorsque je vis son sexe qui tendait le tissus de son boxer je fus prise de tremblements incontrôlés.

Je baissais avidement sa dernière barrière de tissus, attrapais violemment son sexe dur dans ma main le tirant vers moi, il gémissait et se rapprochait sans broncher.  
Il mit ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassait sensuellement, me montrant l'étendu de son désir, j'empoignais plus fort son sexe dans ma main et commençais à le malaxer.  
Il grogna puis me fit me retourner, je me retrouvais collée contre le mur, Edward derrière moi.  
Il m'embrassait tout le dos et je me cambrais sous ses baisers, il se replaça ensuite derrière moi et mis ses mains sur ma poitrine.  
Je tournais la tête pour lui offrir ma bouche dont il s'empara avidement, je le sentais frotter son sexe entre mes jambes et les écartais un peu plus encore.  
Je collais mes fesses contre lui, les mains en appuis contre le mur j'essayais de contenir mes gémissements, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches et les tira vers lui lorsqu'il me pénétra lentement.  
Je ne pu retenir un hoquet de plaisir, il entoura un bras autour de ma poitrine et l'autre poussait mon bas ventre vers lui, j'accompagnais ses mouvements de reins avec mon bassin et il me poussa encore plus contre le mur.  
Je sentais ma peau brûlante se couvrir de perles de sueur et je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas hurler mon plaisir, Edward me mordait prudemment le cou, sa respiration se faisait haletante à mesure que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus intenses.  
A chaque pénétration mon corps était pressé contre le mur, son sexe tendait vers l'extérieur de mon ventre et me procurait ainsi une jouissance insoupçonnée, Edward était bestial mais très tendre, ses grognements augmentaient mon plaisir et nos corps se mouvaient en parfaite harmonie.

Il repartait à l'assaut de ma poitrine, j'attrapais violemment sa bouche et sa langue, je passais un bras derrière sa tête et agrippant ses cheveux je suivais le mouvement de son corps contre le mien.  
Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapides et intenses, me pénétrant encore plus profondément et m'arrachant des cris de plaisir extrême.  
Il descendit sa main le long de mon corps et titilla mon clitoris, je sentais la jouissance arriver et je me collais plus encore contre lui, voulant le voir dans ce moment d'extrême intimité je me dégageais de son sexe et me retournais.  
Il comprit et me pris par la taille pour me soulever, je m'accrochais à sa nuque et il me plaqua de nouveau contre le mur.  
Je l'embrassais de toute mes forces et il me pénétra d'un violent coup de rein, mon sexe était trempé de désir et le frottement de son membre dans mon vagin me provoquait des spasmes qui le faisait se contracter.  
Je donnais de forts coups de bassin pour accélérer notre étreinte, alors que j'haletais bruyamment, je sentais un feu parcourire mon corps, il enveloppa mon cerveau et mon coeur cessa de battre.  
Edward ne respirait plus, il me regardait avec un regard brûlant d'amour et m'embrassait pour étouffer mon cri violent de jouissance, il se déversa en moi en plusieurs spasmes et je tremblais violemment.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et continuais à l'embrasser fougueusement, essayant de reprendre mes esprits et en attendant que mon sexe frétillant de jouissance se calme petit à petit.  
Edward me tenait par les reins et me caressait la colonne vertebrale, je soupirais d'aise et lui dis combien cétait bon.  
Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, appuyant mon front brûlant contre sa peau glacée, je caressais ses épaules musclées et son torse magnifique, je parcourais son corps du bout de mes doigts et le sentais frémir sous mes caresses.  
je relevais la tête et le fixais amoureusement, dieu qu'il était beau, je l'aimais à m'en exploser le coeur et j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il puisse lire en moi pendant nos instants d'intimité, il verrait ainsi tout l'amour que je lui porte.  
Il me souriait tendrement, je picorais ses lèvres en souriant moi aussi, il me reposa ensuite lentement par terre.  
Mes jambes étaient douloureuses et je sentais sa semence couler entre mes cuisses, je pris rapidement un kleenex mais Edward s'en empara et entreprit de me laver doucement, il en profitait pour me baiser le ventre et caresser mes fesses.  
Je soupirais, lorsqu'il eu fini il me rhabilla sensuellement, en profitant pour toucher toutes les parcelles de ma peau encore brûlante.

Il s'habilla à toute vitesse et me laissa finir pendant qu'il allait payer mes articles, il sortit en me souriant adorablement, j'eu un coup au coeur en pensant qu'il était bien rare que l'on profite de "l'après", mais je me dis que nous aurions tout le temps d'en profiter ce soir et de tenter mes nouvelles armes de séduction.  
Je le rejoignais à la caisse, encore rouge de notre étreinte et osais à peine regarder la vendeuse, Edward me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon front.  
Nous partîmes main dans la main, je posais ma tête contre son épaule, Alice nous attendait devant une cafétariat et je rougis lorsque je vis son air malicieux.

- "Alors Edward? Les essayages t'ont ils plu?"

Edward lui tira la langue et ils se mirent à rigoler, je me joignis à eux me détendant complètement.  
Nous passâmes le reste de la journée gaiement, les boutiques me paraissaient même agréables avec mon amoureux à mes côtés, et dès que j'essayais des tenues qui lui plaisaient j'avais le droit à son regard ardent et je me sentais fébrile.  
Il était si agréable de se sentir belle dans les yeux de son amant que je me prêtais au jeu des essayages sans plus aucun problème.  
Edward prit le volant au retour et me tint la main durant tout le trajet, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage magnifique et le trajet passa à toute allure.


	9. Acte VI

Je me réveillais ce matin là seule dans le grand lit d'Edward, j'avais encore les yeux gonflés par le sommeil et j'entendais que la maison s'agitait au rez de chaussée.  
Je me levais péniblement, m'habillais en vitesse avec ce qui me passait sous la main (mon jean de la veille et un polo d'Edward) et descendais rapidement, curieuse de tout ce mouvement inhabituel.  
Les Cullen étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, Rosalie et Alice étaient debout devant le reste de la tribu qui était assise sur le canapé, elles avaient l'air en pleine explication et étaient toutes les deux légèrement excitées.  
Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, Alice me fit un grand sourire et Edward m'invita à le rejoindre et à m'asseoir sur ses genoux, il me prit dans ses bras et me posa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

- "Bonjour Bella! Tu es enfin réveillée, chouette! Rosalie et moi sommes en train d'expliquer aux autres ce que nous avons prévu pour ce soir!"

Je les regardais tous tout à tour et vis de l'appréhension mêlée à de l'amusement dans leurs regards, Edward me sourit pour me rassurer, je me retournais donc vers Alice et Rosalie et levais un sourcil interrogateur.

- "Et qu'est ce qui est prévu pour ce soir?

- Ce soir, c'est notre anniversaire de rencontre à Emmett et moi, j'ai demandé à Alice de m'aider dans l'organisation d'une petite fête et elle a eu une idée GENIALE!"

Rosalie finit sa phrase avec un sourire rayonnant et eu un petit rire complice avec Alice, je fis une grimace à l'évocation d'une fête et me demandais ce qu'elles avaient bien prévu.

- "Et hum, qu'elle genre de fête au juste?"

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec un grand sourire et se retournèrent pour me regarder fixement, elles s'écrièrent en même temps:

- "Une fête déguisée!"

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Une fête déguisée? Mais elles voulaient ma mort, déjà que je n'appréciais pas vraiment les soirées dansantes mais là c'était pire que tout!  
Je sentais la panique monter en moi en flèche, Jasper me calma aussitôt et me sourit gentiment.  
Edward s'était raidi et me serrait la main, je le suppliais du regard tandis que les filles me racontaient en détail ce qu'elles avaient prévu, ce sera une fête à thème, portant sur le glamour des années 20 et la prohibition.  
Elles avaient décidé d'inviter tous leurs amis vampires végétariens et quelques personnes de Forks, et comme nous étions les hotes de la soirée, nous nous devions d'avoir des tenues extraordinaires.  
Alice me tira sans ménagement des genoux d'Edward et m'emmena dans leur grande salle de bain, elle avait confectionné nos tenues durant la nuit et était surexcitée à l'idée des essayages.  
Je boudais dans mon coin pendant qu'elles papotaient sur les chaussures et les accessoires, et sur la façon dont elles allaient me prendre pour une poupée barbie durant plusieurs heures.  
Je soupirais et me laissais faire, sachant que cela serait moins douloureux en n'émettant aucune résistance, elle me firent d'abord prendre une douche, puis me firent me mettre tout un tas de produits sur le corps.  
Je dû ensuite passer la robe qu'Alice m'avait faite, je n'avais le droit de ne rien voir ni de ne rien faire et attendais donc que cela passe, priant pour que ça ne dure pas toute la journée.  
Rosalie s'occupait de mes cheveux pendant qu'Alice me maquillait, je tapais du pied d'impatience et Alice me rappelait à l'ordre.  
Edward tenta une entrée mais fut renvoyé dans ses quartiers aussitôt, les filles voulaient lui faire la surprise et il ne pourrait me voir que lorsqu'elles auraient terminé.

Après un moment interminable de tortures, les filles se préparèrent à leur tour, cela prit évidemment dix fois moins de temps que pour moi, quand elles eurent terminé je les regardais et restais bouche bée.  
Elles étaient magnifiques, Alice avait mis une robe bustier grise qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, elle portait de magnifiques chaussures à talons qui l'agrandissaient de dix bons centimètres, et avait un maquillage subtile qui lui faisait des yeux magnifiques.  
Rosalie quant à elle portait une robe en soie dorée qui moulait son corps parfait, la robe était fendu pratiquement jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse et le décolté à l'arrière lui descendait jusqu'aux reins, accentuant sa magnifique cambrure naturelle, elle avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon lache et son maquillage réhaussait sa beauté déjà parfaite.  
Je me disais que leurs hommes respectifs seraient dingues lorsqu'ils les verraient et que j'aimerais un jour leur ressembler pour faire le même effet à mon amoureux.  
Je soupirais et elles me regardèrent avec un petit sourire lorsque je leur expliquais ce que je ressentais.

- "Bella, tu ne t'es même pas encore vue, et je peux te dire qu'Edward sera fou de toi dans cette tenue, tu es magnifique, vraiment!"

Je rougissais devant tant de compliments et fixais mes mains, gênée.

- "Si tu le dis Alice, je te fais confiance. Quand est ce que je pourrais me voir?"

Alice me sourit et tourna vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

- "Tss tss tss, tu devras d'abord attendre qu'Edward te voie en premier!"

Je restais bouche bée, comment pouvait elle me faire ça? Je ne me sentais déjà pas à l'aise dans cette tenue, mais si en plus je ne pouvais me voir avant Edward, c'était cruel!  
Je n'eu pas le temps de protester que Rosalie ramenait Edward dans la salle de bain, lui cachant les yeux de ses mains, Alice eu un petit rire excité et tapait dans ses mains comme une enfant ouvrant un cadeau, mon amoureux ne semblait pas très à l'aise et Rosalie était très contente d'elle.

- "Edward je vais enlever mes mains mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas ouvrir les yeux avant que nous soyons parties! J'espère que tu ne vas pas tricher, c'est une surprise de taille!"

Edward grogna puis hocha la tête, Rosalie et Alice sortirent de la pièce en pouffant et me firent un clin d'oeil en fermant la porte.

POV Edward

Les filles étaient parties, je les entendais cependant derrière la porte, guettant ma réaction, je rigolais de leur bonne humeur enfantine et prenais une grande respiration.  
Le parfum de Bella m'envahit entièrement, je me sentis frissonner et entendais son coeur s'affoler, elle était nerveuse et je voulais bien facilement la plaindre, mon pauvre amour avait eu une journée éprouvante et elle devait endurer ça maintenant.

- "Hum, Edward? Je crois que tu peux ouvrir les yeux, elles sont parties!"

Je les ouvris donc en grand, je n'eu pas de mal à m'aclimater à la clarté de la pièce et mon regard se fixait directement sur elle, bon dieu qu'elle était belle! Mes soeurs avaient fait un boulot époustouflant, Bella déjà magnifique en temps normal ressemblait à une déesse.  
Elle portait une robe bleu nuit, la taille empire mettait en valeur sa poitrine qui était moulée d'une manière presque trop affriolante, non pas pour moi mais pour les autres hommes présents ce soir.  
La robe lui arrivait au dessous du genou et elle avait de très belles ballerines à talon compensé qui lui faisaient des jambes magnifiques.  
Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et son maquillage mettait en valeur ses grand yeux marrons si expressifs.  
J'étais bouche bée, ma respiration s'était coupée sans que je ne m'en rende compte et Bella n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, ses joues étaient écarlates et son petit coeur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine.  
Je souriais devant sa timidité et le fait qu'elle ait si peu conscience de son charme et lui dis d'ouvrir les yeux, elle gardait les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures et se tordait les mains dans tous les sens.

- "Mon amour, regarde moi! Tu es vraiment magnifique..."

Je poussais un grognement, la voir ainsi vêtue faisait naître en moi un désir qui ne me quittait pratiquement jamais, et je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.  
Les pouffements d'Alice et de Rosalie encore dans le couloir me ramenèrent à la réalité et je m'avançais vers ma belle en lui souriant amoureusement.  
Je pris son menton dans ma main et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle devait y lire tout mon désir car je la sentis frémir et se mordre la lèvre inférieur, dieu que ce geste était sensuel!  
Je me retenais encore une fois et l'embrassais tendrement, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller maintenant mais mon esprit commençait à vagabonder et certaines images érotiques apparurent devant mes yeux.  
Bella s'abandonnait entièrement dans mes bras et commençait à se coller contre mon corps déjà alerte, ses seins s'écrasaient contre mon torse et je passais ma main derrière sa nuque.  
Elle attrapa mes cheveux et soupirait d'aise, je grognais lorsque je sentis mon sexe se tendre contre son ventre, après une grande inspiration je laissais sa nuque et me reculais.  
Elle resta quelques secondes les lèvres tendues vers moi et les yeux clos avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, je souriais devant cette réaction tellement adorable, mon sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à rougir.

- "Mon amour, tu me rends fou... Si je m'écoutais tu serais déjà débarrassée de tes vêtements, malheureusement nous avons des invités et il faut aller les accueillir..."

Elle fit une moue boudeuse puis soupira, quand nous sortîmes de la pièce mes soeurs avaient disparu et c'est avec fierté que je descendis au salon, la magnifique créature dont je possèdais le coeur et le corps à mon bras.

POV Bella

Losque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, la pièce était déjà pleine de monde, c'est lorsque je vis que tout le monde était déguisé que je me rappelais de mes vêtements, je n'avais même pas fait attention à ceux d'Edward, trop troublée par son baiser.  
Il portait un élégant smoking noir, je soupçonnais même qu'il fut d'époque et cela le rendait encore plus beau que jamais, il possédait déjà cette élégance naturelle mais ce costume lui donnait un charisme et un charme fou, je ne pouvais quitter mon regard de cet être magnifique.  
Il nous guida à travers la foule, me présentant aux différents vampires présents, je remarquais que mes amis du lycée étaient tous regroupés dans un coin et regardaient les autres invités d'un oeil un peu appeuré et curieux, se retrouver en effet au milieu d'une cinquantaine de vampires magnifiques, cela avait de quoi déconcerter!  
Je décidais donc d'aller les saluer, après un bref baiser sur les lèvres de mon amoureux je partis de mon côté, faisant un grand sourire à mes camarades.  
Agela me prit dans ses bras en me disant que j'étais magnifique et Mike me prit par le bras en sifflant.

- "Wahou Bella quel canon! Mais dis moi, tu pourrais nous présenter aux autres bombes de la soirée, il n'y a que ça ici! Ca nous change du lycée!"

Et il s'esclaffa de sa mauvaise blague, ne remarquant même pas le regard triste de Jessica qui était aussi belle que les vampires ici présentes.  
Je lui souris tristement et me retournais pour répéter à Mike les prénoms que j'avais appris peu de temps avant.

- "Hum, si cela peut te faire plaisir... Tu connais déjà Rosalie et Alice qui sont là bas avec leurs parents, Emmett discute avec une certaine Beth et Jasper avec Jeny, à côté d'Esmée il y a Audrey et celle qui parle avec cette dernière s'appelle Juliette je crois, la jeune fille à côté des escaliers s'appelle Marion, celle à sa droite s'appelle Elodie et celle à sa gauche Sarah, hum... Après je crois que je ne connais plus perso..."

Je fus coupée dans ma phrase par ce que je venais de voir, Edward était à l'entrée de la cuisine avec une femme, vampire j'en étais sûre, elle s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte tandis qu'il avait une main appuyée au dessus de sa tête, il était très proche d'elle et riait au éclats.  
Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et des larmes de colère et de tristesse me montèrent aux yeux, lorqu'il remit une mèche des cheveux de la fille derrière son oreille j'ai cru recevoir un coup de poignard dans la poitrine.  
J'en eu le souffle coupé et je sentais Angela et Ben me demander si ça allait, ce dernier avait une main posée dans mon dos et je me retenais de tomber en m'accrochant à l'autre qu'il me tendait.  
La femme était maintenant en train de l'aguicher ouvertement, elle lui faisait les yeux doux et cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il faisait une chose pareil.  
Quelques instants plus tôt il semblait prêt à me faire l'amour et juste après il draguait une femme sous mes yeux!  
Je regardais tout autour de moi et croisais le regard de Jasper qui avait les sourcils froncés, il devait sentir mon mal être et tapota sur le bras d'Alice sans me quitter du regard.  
Je lui lançais un regard désespéré et Alice fonça sur moi en un quart de seconde, oubliant les humains présents dans la salle.

- "Bella? Bella qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu veux boire quelque chose? Angela que se passe t il? Pourquoi est elle comme ça?

- Je ne sais pas Alice, elle nommait le nom des filles présentes dans la pièce et elle s'est soudain arrêtée en pleine phrase et s'est à moitié écroulée! Tu crois qu'elle fait un malaise?

- Je ne sais pas, Bella s'il te plait dis moi ce qui ne va pas, tu veux que j'aille chercher Edward?"

Je sortis de ma léthargie quand elle prononça son nom, je sentis une bouffée de haine me submerger et regardais Alice droit dans les yeux.

- "Non surtout pas, je vais plutôt m'en aller d'ici, quand je serais partie tu diras à Rosalie et Emmett que je suis désolée et à Edward que ce n'est plus la peine qu'il fasse semblant, j'ai tout compris et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec lui, je suis désolée Alice, je t'aime et tu resteras ma meilleure amie mais ton frère est un beau salop, je monte récupérer mes affaires."

Et je courais jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward, bousculant toutes les personnes qui étaient sur mon passage, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je ne pouvais définir si j'étais plus en colère ou plus triste, les deux formaient un curieux mélange.  
Je me dépéchais comme je le pouvais, je ne voulais pas qu'Alice ait le temps de prévenir Edward, je préférais qu'elle se charge de lui elle même et qu'elle m'explique ensuite.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir de mon soit disant amoureux, je faisais confiance à Alice pour me laisser partir mais elle aura peut être oublié de bloquer ses pensées.  
J'entendis soudain la porte se fracasser contre le mur, je sursautais mais savais très bien que c'était lui et continuais rapidement de rassembler mes affaires, il s'approcha de moi, me prit les poignets et me força à lui faire face.  
Je pleurais à chaudes larmes et ne voulais pas qu'il voit la peine qu'il me faisait, je tournais donc la tête me cachant le visage avec mes cheveux.

- "Bella qu'est ce qui se passe? J'ai entendu les pensées d'Alice et c'était confu, elle se posait des questions pour savoir pourquoi tu me quittais!! Tu me quittes? Comme ça? Sans aucune explication?"

Je plantais un regard glacial dans ses yeux plein de rage et de tristesse et pris une grande inspiration pour calmer mes sanglots.

- "Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile Edward! Je t'ai vu avec cette fille dans la cuisine, je ne veux aucune justification de ta part, tu fais ce que tu veux, je te rends ta liberté! Maintenant lâche moi s'il te plait tu me fais mal!"

Je lui avais craché les mots à la figure, il se détendit et me lâcha les poignets dans un soupir, son visage affichait une intense tristesse et il fit une grimace de douleur.  
Il me regardait faire ma valise sans rien dire, il avait l'air en pleine réflexion et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire.  
Puis il me prit la valise des mains, la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce répandant mes vêtements sur le sol, il poussa un grognement bestial et me bloqua la route lorsque j'entrepris de sortir.  
Il referma la porte violemment et me souleva de terre, je me débattais comme une folle mais ne pouvais rien contre sa force surnaturelle, il me porta ainsi jusqu'au lit et m'y jeta sans ménagements.  
Je rebondis sur le matelas et regardais Edward le souffle court, il avait un regard brûlant, ses yeux étaient flamboyants et il respirait bruyamment, ses poings étaient serrés et il tremblait de tous ses membres.  
Je ne pouvais rien dire, il me faisait peur et je ne comprenais pas sa colère, après tout ce n'était pas moi qui avait dragué quelqu'un!  
Il s'allongea sur moi, me tenant les poignets au dessus de la tête, lorsqu'il s'approcha pour m'embrasser je tournais la tête pour lui échapper, il réussit à m'attraper les lèvres et les força avec sa langue, il m'embrassa violemment, tel un animal.  
J'avais du mal à respirer et les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues, il s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta, il me regardait intensément, je pouvais lire toute sa peine dans ses magnifiques yeux ambrés.  
Il me libéra les mains et s'agit sur le bord du lit, il se prit la tête entre ses mains et son corps était parcouru de sanglots silencieux, s'il avait été humain il serait en train de pleurer.

Je me redressais péniblement, remettant ma robe en place, je m'assis à côté de lui et soupira.

- "Edward, que s'est il passé en bas avec cette fille?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant un grognement plaintif s'échapper de sa poitrine.

- "Bella, je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé, cette fille, Tanya, est une amie de la famille, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et nous entendons très bien. Nous avons une grande complicité et tu as du interprêter cela comme de la séduction. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour elle mais ne la voie pas autrement que comme une soeur, j'aurais dû te la présenter plus tôt...

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant? Si elle compte autant pour toi, pourquoi je ne connaissais même pas son existence?

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Tanya est amoureuse de moi depuis longtemps, j'ai toujours repoussé ses avances. Elle sait très bien que cela ne changera jamais, elle ne m'a jamais attiré et elle connait mes sentiments pour toi. Je crois que je ne fais pas assez attention à mes gestes avec elle, mais j'agis comme j'agis avec Alice ou Rosalie, Tanya me racontait qu'elle était triste et j'essayais de la faire rire et de la réconforter, je crois que je m'y suis mal pris et qu'elle faisait peut être ça avec des intentions malhonnêtes..."

Il se tourna vers moi et me prit le visage entre les mains, plongeant son regard dans le mien, je sentis mon coeur s'affoler dans ma poitrine et mon souffle se faisait court, il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura:

- "Bella, mon amour, crois moi, je t'en supplie, tu es la seule que je n'ai jamais aimé et que je n'aimerais jamais, crois moi, je t'en supplie... je t'en supplie..."

Il ferma les yeux et eu des nouveaux sanglots silencieux, mon coeur se gonfla d'amour pour lui et je ne pu m'empêcher de fondre face à sa peine.  
Je rapprochais mon visage et lui embrassais tendrement le front, il soupira et leva les yeux vers moi, je pouvais y lire un amour immense, cela effondra les dernières barrières qui s'étaient dressées entre nous et je commençais à pleurer.  
Doucement il m'embrassa les joues, il effaça mes larmes de sa langue et ce contact doux et glacé me fit frémir, je tendais mes lèvres entrouvertes vers lui et il m'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement.  
Je répondais à son baiser, le faisant plus pressant, je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, l'invitant me laisser entrer.  
Nos langues s'emmêlèrent en un long baiser passionné, je sentais le désir naître en moi à une vitesse fulgurante et je poussais de petits soupirs, Edward me caressait les joues avec des mains tremblantes, et je me mis à califourchon sur ses genoux.  
Je lui agrippais les cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière et approfondissant mon baiser, Edward m'agrippa par les hanches et me rapprocha de son bassin.  
Lorsque je pris place contre son ventre, je pouvais sentir son désir dressé contre moi, je gémis à ce contact et me pressais un peu plus.  
Edward passa ses mains le long de mes jambes et les remonta sur mes cuisses, relevant ainsi ma robe jusqu'à ma taille.

Il sourit à la vue du nouveau shorty qu'Alice m'avait acheté et se leva, je m'agrippais à son cou pour ne pas tomber et il me rallongea sur le lit.  
Il s'accroupit sur le sol et entreprit de m'embrasser tout le corps, il commença par un genou, remontant à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, il effleura mon shorty du bout du nez et remonta sur mon ventre.  
Il ajoutait les caresses de ses mains sur ma peau et les remontait sur mon ventre, il les passa sous ma robe pendant qu'il attardait ses baisers sur mon ventre et mon nombril.  
Il atteint ma poitrine dépourvue de soutient gorge et caressa l'arrondi de mes seins, mes tétons se tendirent sous ses doigts et je me cambrais sous l'effet du plaisir que cela me procurait.  
Je fourrageais dans ses cheveux, poussant des gémissements de plaisir, il redescendit ses mains et m'enleva mon shorty, tout doucement, caressant la peau de mes jambes.  
Il se redressa et ôta sa veste puis sa chemise, je m'appuyais sur mes coudes et levais les bras lorsqu'il passa ma robe au dessus de ma tête, il se leva et enleva son pantalon puis son boxer.  
Je le regardais faire, mes joues s'empourprant à la vue de son corps parfait, je restais allongée, les jambes ouvertes, complètement offerte à mon amant.  
Il prit quelques instants pour me comtempler, je pouvais lire le désir brûlant qui flamboyait dans ses yeux, je le regardais bouche bée, toujours aussi fébrile lorsqu'il me regardait ainsi.

Je tendis une main pour qu'il me rejoigne, il me sourit amoureusement et se plaça au dessus de moi, j'écartais un peu plus les jambes pour qu'il se place entre mes cuisses.  
Il prit appuis sur ses coudes et je tendais mes lèvres entrouvertes vers lui, il s'approcha doucement et je m'emparais de sa bouche avidement, je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur pour l'inviter à me laisser entrer.  
Nos langues se rencontrèrent en un long baiser passionné, se faisant presque bestial, Edward descendit ses mains vers ma poitrine et me caressa lentement, son sexe frôla mon clitoris gonflé de désir et je me cambrais sous l'effet de cette caresse.  
Il grognait et je compris que cela lui procurait autant de plaisir qu'à moi, il commença des mouvements de bassin, frottant son sexe dur contre le mien, humide de désir.  
Je soupirais au rythme de ses caresses et jetais ma tête en arrière, Edward en profitait pour m'embrasser le cou et je m'agrippais à ses cheveux pour le faire remonter.  
Il me regarda intensément et je pouvais lire tout son désir dans ses yeux, je lui murmurais un "je t'aime" silencieux et il me pénétra alors lentement, m'arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir.  
Il repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres et je m'en emparais violemment, ses mouvements de bassin étaient lents, faisant ainsi monter progressivement le plaisir jusqu'à mon cerveau en ébullition.  
Je l'accompagnais en roulant des hanches et agrippais ses fesses, il se cambrait pour me pénétrer encore plus profondément et attrapa mes genoux qu'il plaça au dessus de ses épaules.

J'haletais et je tremblais de tous mes membres, Edward grognait de plus en plus fort et mon vagin se contractait autour de son sexe durci, ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus puissants tandis qu'il descendait ses mains le long de mon corps pour me tenir fermement par les hanches.  
Je me sentais fiévreuse et la sueur coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, Edward m'embrassait goulument, et je soupirais d'aise et de bonheur.  
Il était doux et à la fois bestial, j'aimais lorsque nos étreintes s'accéléraient, me procurant ainsi des sensations extrêmes, Edward était fébrile et je pouvais sentir le désespoir dans ses gestes, signe de son affection dûe à la dispute précédante.  
Je l'embrassais alors encore plus amoureusement, lui murmurant tout mon amour et m'agrippant à lui plus fort encore.  
Il m'embrassait le visage, le cou et la poitrine tandis que je sentais l'extase monter en moi.  
Je forçais un peu mes coups de hanches et Edward me prit par la taille, augmentant la cadence, je m'accrochais aux muscles de son dos, criant mon plaisir comme si nous étions seuls au monde et Edward m'accompagnait dans mes gémissements.  
Je me cambrais alors, hurlant mon plaisir et laissant mes muscles se tendre, Edward enfouit son visage dans mon cou tandis qu'il atteignait lui aussi le plaisir ultime dans un ultime coup de rein au plus profond de mon ventre.

Il remit mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et se laissa aller contre mon corps tremblant de plaisir, je les enroulais alors autour de sa taille et pris Edward dans mes bras.  
Il caressait mes tempes et mes cheveux, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle doucement, il me souriait amoureusement et je fermais les yeux, repue de tant d'émotions.  
Mon coeur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et je souriais, comblée de cette étreinte passionnée.  
Edward entreprit de baiser ma poitrine encore durcie de plaisir et je soupirais de bonheur, jouant avec ses cheveux.  
Je me mis à rire et il releva la tête pour connaitre la raison de cette soudaine hilarité, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je riais, de bonheur surement et du fait que je me rendais compte de l'absurdité de ma réaction durant l'heure précédente.  
Il me sourit amoureusement et j'attrapais son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement, je ne pouvais me passer de le toucher, encore et encore et je sentais le désir renaitre en flèche en moi.  
C'est avec un sourire espiègle que je me dégageais de son étreinte et le poussais sur le dos, il rit et me laissa faire et je m'asseyais sur lui.  
Je mis mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches et me baissa pour lui embrasser le torse, mes cheveux lui caressaient la peau et il attrapa mes seins.  
Je me redressais et plongeais mon regard dans ses grands yeux amoureux et commençais à bouger des hanches.  
Il leva un sourcil amusé et me fit son petit sourire en coin que j'adorais, il se redressa alors, mit ses mains dans mon dos et me colla contre son torse.  
Il m'embrassa tendrement tandis que je sentais son sexe se durcir entre mes cuisses, j'eu un frisson de désir et augmentais la cadence de mes roulements de hanches.

Edward grogna, m'encourageant à continuer, je pris appuis sur mes genoux et attrapais son sexe dur dans ma main, je le pressais doucement dans ma paume et commençais un mouvement de haut en bas, je le sentais devenir de plus en plus gros et frémis, mon sexe s'humidifiant rapidement.  
Edward plaça une de ses mains entre mes cuisses, caressant mon clitoris gonflé, il rentra rapidement un doigt en moi m'arrachant un cris de plaisir, j'attrapais sa bouche avec mes dents et suçais sa langue lentement.  
Il soupira et accélérait son doigté, j'attrapais ses cheveux de ma main libre et collais encore plus mes lèvres contre les siennes, haletante sous ses caresses.  
Il enleva ensuite son doigt et je guidais son sexe vers l'entrée de mon vagin, je m'assis dessus, le laissant me pénétrer profondément et rejetais ma tête en arrière.  
Je me cambrais et collais ainsi ma poitrine durcie contre son torse, il glissa ses mains dans le creux de mes reins et me guidait dans mes mouvements de bassin, accentuant le plaisir.  
Je roulais des hanches comme une folle et me laissais complètement allée à l'ivresse de notre étreinte, je gémissais et hurlais sans aucune retenu arrachant des râles de plaisir à mon amant, fébrile.  
Je m'accrochais à ses épaules de toutes mes forces, Edward léchait ma poitrine tendue vers lui et me tenait fermement les fesses, je n'arrivais pas à obtenir autant de plaisir que lorsqu'il me pénétrait plus violemment et l'attirais vers moi lorsque je me laissais tomber en arrière, il se mit sur ses genoux et me suivit dans mon mouvement sans jamais enlever son sexe de moi.

Il me posa délicatement sur le dos, je m'agrippais aux barreaux du lit derrière ma tête et me cambrais, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.  
Il me prit alors fermement par les hanches et me pénétra de violents coups de reins qui résonnaient dans tout mon corps.  
Je fermais les yeux et me laissais envahir par les explosions de plaisir qui se propageaient dans tout mon corps, je hurlais tandis d'Edward me fit l'amour sauvagement, me pénétrant encore et encore, plus profondément à chaque nouveaux coups de bassin.  
Nous jouissions simultanément, nos corps arqués par l'intensité du plaisir, j'étais prise de spasmes incontrôlés tandis qu'Edward se déversait en moi délicieusement et m'embrassait le cou sauvagement.  
Il posa son front glacé contre ma poitrine brûlante, écoutant les battements frénétiques de mon coeur, il souriait et l'embrassait tendrement.  
Je lâchais les barreaux du lit, les mains toutes engourdies et jouais avec des mèches de ses cheveux, baisant son front amoureusement.  
Edward souriait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi, nous étions décidement un couple très charnel et insatiable!  
J'étais heureuse de cette entente parfaite entre nos deux corps, sachant parfaitement ne jamais retrouver cela avec un autre homme.  
Je sentais la fatigue me consummer et fermais les yeux quelques instants, Edward comprit et se retira, je gardais mes bras fermement croisés autour de son cou et il me fit basculer sur le côté, posant ma tête contre son torse.  
Je me blotissais en enroulant une de mes jambes autour de la sienne et soupirais d'aise, il tira la couverture sur nos deux corps nus et enlacés et me chanta ma berceuse tout en me caressant les cheveux, je sentais le sommeil me gagner et baillais bruyament, ce qui fit rire mon amoureux.

- "Je suis désolée Edward d'avoir fait une crise toute à l'heure, ça m'a tellement fait souffrir de te voir avec cette femme, j'en mourrais si tu me quittais."

Edward sourit et rit doucement.

- "Mon amour, si le fait de nous disputer nous fait nous réconcillier ainsi, je veux bien te rendre jalouse tout les jours! Et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée, si tu savais le mal que ça me fait lorsque je te rend malheureuse... Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois comblée. Je t'aime Bella, n'en doute jamais."

Je soupirais de bonheur, levais mon visage vers lui et l'embrassais tendrement, langoureusement, je lui répondis combien je l'aimais aussi et il me chanta ma berceuse, me disant de dormir tranquillement dans ses bras.


	10. Acte VII

Charlie reprit contact au bout de quelques semaines, il avait eu Carlisle au téléphone qui lui proposait un weekend dans leur maison de vacances en Alaska.  
Il n'était, bien sur, pas très motivé pour faire la route mais voyait quand même l'avantage qui consistait à mieux connaître les Cullen et à pêcher dans un coin qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
J'interrogeais Edward sur cette soudaine invitation dont personne ne m'avait parlé au préalable et il m'expliqua que son père avait depuis longtemps envie de mieux connaître le mien et qu'il avait donc eu cette idée.  
Les Cullen allaient ainsi montrer à mon père "notre" petite vie de famille et j'étais très contente de passer ce weekend avec lui, il me manquais énormément mais je le savais encore trop énervé pour tenter un quelconque retour à la maison.  
Je ne me plaignais pas de tout ce temps passé avec mon amoureux, si je devais retourner chez mon père je ne pourrais me passer d'Edward très longtemps.  
Nous étions vendredi, et nous avions décidé de partir dans l'après midi pour être arrivés avant la tombée de la nuit, Charlie prenait place dans la voiture de Carlisle avec Esmée, Alice Jasper Rosalie et Emmett prirent le 4x4 et avec Edward nous roulions dans sa Volvo.  
J'étais assez excitée à l'idée de ce voyage, nous n'étions encore jamais partis avec Edward et je m'imaginais déjà de grandes ballades en amoureux et de belles nuits d'amour, je me laissais allée à ces douces pensées, la tête posée sur son épaule et ma main droite entrelacée dans la sienne.

Il souriait et m'embrassait le front doucement, son souffle glacé me caressait les cheveux, je soupirais d'aise.  
Le voyage passa rapidement, nous nous étions arrêtés plusieurs fois pour se dégourdir les jambes et étions arrivés vers 16h, de quoi avoir le temps de visiter les environs.  
Les parents voulaient s'installer tranquillement, les garçons partirent chasser tandis que nous restions entre filles, Alice Rosalie et moi.  
Nous nous étions installées sur des transats dans le patio, bavardant comme les filles savent le faire, sautant d'un sujet à l'autre sans vrai fil conducteur.  
Les filles abordèrent alors le sujet de nos amours, quand elles commencèrent à parler de choses plus intimes, je me mis à m'agiter sur mon siège, je n'aimais pas trop la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- "Alors Bella, où ça en est avec Edward? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas trop de soucis à ce niveau là!"

Elle finit sa phrase par un clin d'oeil et explosa de rire face à ma réaction, je la fixais tel un poisson, la bouche grande ouverte et le regard vide. Comment pouvait elle parler de ça aussi librement, je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que je faisais avec son frère, c'était bien trop déplacé et gênant!

- "Hum... Alice, je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais parler de ça avec toi me gêne beaucoup, et puis ce que nous faisons Edward ne regarde personne...

- Roh Bella, ne fais pas ta mijorée! Nous sommes toutes assez adultes pour en parler sans honte! Je suis sure que quelques conseils ne peuvent que te faire plaisir!"

J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche plusieurs fois avant de capituler, je ne faisais pas le poids face à deux vampires qui étaient bien décidées à me faire parler!

- "Bon très bien... Que voulez vous savoir au juste?"

Elles se regardèrent, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et rièrent comme des adolescentes, elles vinrent s'asseoir sur mon transat et se penchaient en avant pour mieux m'écouter.

- "Alors Bella, accouche! Emmett n'arrête pas de me dire qu'Edward est surement un grand timide maladroit, moi je pense au contraire qu'il cache bien son jeu! Lequel de nous deux à raison? J'espère que c'est moi, Emmett sera vert!"

Elle attendait ma réponse en trépignant, on aurait dit une enfant qui attendait un cadeau, je ne pouvais résister à son charme naturelle et soupirais en souriant.

- "Et bien Rosalie, j'en connais un qui va bouder! Edward est quelqu'un de profondément romantique, c'est un amant fantastique, très doux et attentionné tout en étant fougueux et passionné. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux, et je pense qu'aucun autres hommes au monde ne pourrait me satisfaire comme lui...

- Ho Bella comme je suis heureuse pour toi! Vous êtes parfaits tous les deux, faits pour être ensemble comme deux moitiés qui devaient se retrouver. Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ce que j'ai trouvé avec Jasper et Rosalie avec Emmett, il n'y a rien de plus important."

Je lui souriais, finalement cette discussion n'était pas si terrible, les filles étaient de grandes romantiques et me comprenaient parfaitement, je me sentais bien et nous parlâmes de nos expériences personnelles durant plusieurs heures, je ne me lassais pas de leurs histoires respectives et de leurs visages qui s'illuminaient quand elles parlaient de leurs amoureux.  
Les garçons arrivèrent bruyamment, ce qui nous coupa dans notre conversation, Emmett était encore en train d'amuser ses frères et il eut un regard brulant de désir lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur sa femme, je ne pus réprimer un frisson devant cette démonstration flagrante d'amour flamboyant entre ces deux là, c'était aussi grisant de le voir que de le vivre.  
Je souris tendrement et tournais la tête vers mon amoureux, Edward me regardait en souriant, je vis tout son amour dans ses magnifiques prunelles dorées et sentis mon coeur se gonfler de joie, je me sentais toujours apaisée lorsqu'il était au près de moi.  
Alice sautilla jusqu'à Jasper et lui sauta dans les bras, il l'emmena alors dans la maison, Rosalie et Emmett s'embrassaient passionnément, ne se souciant pas de nous et devenant de plus en plus obscènes!  
Je rougissais et me levais pour rejoindre Edward, il rigolait et secouait doucement la tête, habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de ses frères et soeurs.

Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me fit un tendre baiser sur la tempe, je me blottissais contre son torse et il me proposa une ballade, j'acceptais avec joie, revigorée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui.  
Nous descendîmes les marches qui menaient vers le lac en contrebas, main dans la main, je souriais de toutes mes dents et regardais le paysage avec admiration.  
Edward m'expliquait tout ce qu'il savait sur la flore environnante et je l'écoutais avec passion, nous arrivâmes devant le lac et nous nous asseyons sur l'herbe pour contempler le coucher de soleil.  
Edward se mit derrière moi, passant ses jambes de chaque côtés de mon corps et je pris appuis sur son torse, reposant ma tête sur son épaule.  
Il posa sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne et je pouvais sentir son souffle glacé sur mon front, il baissait régulièrement la tête pour y déposer de légers baisers et je frissonnais.  
Il m'entoura alors de ses bras et je me retournais pour me blottir contre lui, levant la tête pour lui offrir mes lèvres.  
Il souriait et répondait à mon attente, me donnant un profond baiser, je sentais mon coeur s'affoler dans ma poitrine et m'agrippais à son pull, je me mis sur mes genoux et attrapais son cou pour l'attirer plus encore vers moi.  
Il grogna et me plaqua contre lui, ses mains fermement positionnées au niveau de mes reins déjà en feu.

Je soupirais et gémissais doucement, ses baisers me faisaient perdre la tête et je ne me sentais comme aspirée par eux, je devais sentir le corps d'Edward contre le mien, c'était comme lorsqu'un drogué prenait sa dose ou qu'une personne au régime dévorait un hamburgeur au bout de deux mois de privation.  
Edward gémit lorsque je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres et s'en empara doucement, nos deux langues se trouvèrent instantanément et s'unirent dans un profond baiser  
Je passais mes genoux de chaque côtés de ses jambes, il posa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soutenir tandis que je collais mon bassin contre son ventre.  
Je fourrageais dans ses cheveux et descendais mes mains le long de son torse, je m'agrippais à son pull et commençais à le remonter, Edward grogna et m'aida dans la manoeuvre, je parcourais instantanément sa peau dénudé du bout de mes doigts, il reprit mes lèvres et passa lentement la paume de sa main sur un de mes seins, je pouvais sentir mon entre jambe s'humidifier et mes tétons se tendre sous cette caresse.  
Mon amoureux se mit à haleter doucement, ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et je plaçais mes mes mains sur la boucle de son pantalon.

Je le déboutonnais lentement, sentant son sexe gonflé sous mes doigts, cette sensation me fit frissonner et c'est avec un peu plus d'empressement que je continuais, une fois terminé je pouvais aisément passer ma main dans son boxer afin d'attraper son membre durci.  
Edward s'agitait et je savais que cela lui plaisait, il glissa ses mains sous mon teeshirt pour atteindre ma poitrine, il en malaxa doucement l'ovale et pinça mes tétons, cela me procurait un déluge d'électricité dans tout le corps et je serrais plus encore son sexe dans ma main.  
Mon amoureux grogna de plaisir et s'attaquait à la fermeture de mon soutient gorge qu'il n'eut aucun mal à défaire, il l'enleva ensuite en même temps que mon pull et m'embrassa goulument le cou.  
Je penchais la tête en arrière, lui offrant ainsi ma poitrine découverte et il descendit ses baisers le long de mon cou pour l'atteindre, il me caressait doucement le dos et me lécha les seins de toute part, je m'accrochais à ses cheveux et frottais mon bassin contre son sexe dressé, je laissais mes cris de plaisir sortir de ma bouche sans aucune honte et Edward me tenait par la taille, augmentant la cadence de mes mouvements.  
Je me sentais me consumer, ma chair était en feu et ma tête bourdonnait, des spasmes de désir se déversaient dans tout mon corps et je collais ma poitrine contre son torse gelé lorsqu'il reprit ses baisers.  
Edward me prit alors par la taille et me fit doucement basculer vers l'arrière, retenant ma tête lorsqu'elle atteint le sol, il se retrouvait ainsi sur moi, parfaitement calé entre mes cuisses ouvertes et me fixa un long moment, ses yeux brulants d'amour et d'un intense désir.

Je levais la main vers son visage, je lui caressais tendrement la joue en souriant tandis qu'il posa une de ses mains sur mon coeur, resentant ses battements violents.

- "Je t'aime Edward"

Il prit ma main et l'embrassa sans me quitter des yeux.

- "Moi aussi mon amour..."

Il était en train de se pencher lentement pour atteindre mes lèvres gonflées de désir lorsqu'il s'arrêta net en faisant un grimace.  
Il se releva en un éclair, attrapa nos vêtements et m'enfila sans douceur mon teeshirt sur la tête alors qu'il avait déjà revêtu le sien dans la manoeuvre, je le regardais ébahie, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement de comportement et il me sourit tristement.

- "Emmett et Rosalie arrivent, ils nous on entendu et je crois qu'ils viennent juste de comprendre ce que l'on était en train de faire."

Je m'empourprais et entendis en effet des voix derrière nous, Emmett parlait bruyamment, sans doute pour nous prévenir de son arrivée et je regardais Edward avec des yeux implorants, qu'elle honte d'être ainsi surpris par son frère! Il allait m'en faire baver, je pouvais en mettre ma main à couper.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, à la moindre remarque je le tue!"

Emmett apparut au détour du chemin, tout sourire, lorsqu'il vit ma gêne il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et Edward lui grogna dessus, prêt à l'attaquer.  
Emmett leva ses deux mains en signe de calme mais gardait son sourire en coin, il me regarda et me fit un clin d'oeil, je baissais instantanément les yeux et fixais le bout de mes chaussures avec concentration.

- "Doucement frangin! Je suis désolé de vous interrompre comme ça mais Charlie se demandait où était passée sa fille chérie et je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser partir à sa recherche, il vous a grillés une fois je crois que ça suffit non?

- Merci Emmett, c'est très prévenant de ta part, mais je te préviens. A la moindre remarque désobligeante envers Bella, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure je peux te l'assurer!

- Rooh, tout de suite les grands mots, comme si tu ne nous avais jamais entendu Rosalie et moi! Il faut dire que ma Rose est une vraie tigresse et ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, je leur fait toutes cet effet boeuf!"

Il avait dit cela en me regardant et Edward s'était rapproché de lui, menaçant.

- "Bon, bon, très bien! Je m'incline! J'arrête c'est promis! Mais si je peux me permettre, je connais des endroits bien plus chouettes pour vos fougueux ébats! Edward je crois que tu sais déjà des quels je veux parler, je suis sûr que Bella sera ravie!"

Et il tourna les talons et partit en rigolant comme un dingue, je regardais Edward et je le voyais tourner la tête de gauche à droite, se passant la main derrière la nuque d'une manière lasse.  
Bien qu'étant extrêmement gênée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, Emmett était décidément un phénomène et il me faisait quand même bien rire.  
Je soupirais et lui tendais la main pour rentrer, il la prit et m'attira à lui, m'embrassant passionnément, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour répondre à son baiser et il me sourit tendrement lorsqu'il s'écarta.  
Nous rentrâmes main dans la main tranquillement et la soirée se passa sans encombres, nous parlions de tout et de rien et l'ambiance était joyeuse, vers 23h je baillais discrètement et Edward se leva pour prendre congé, lorsqu'il m'invita à me lever et à le suivre Charlie jura dans sa barbe, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que nous dormions ensemble toutes les nuits.  
Je m'approchais de lui et lui baisa tendrement le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, il grommela un vague au revoir en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son siège, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, je lui souris et rejoignais Edward qui m'attendais en bas des escaliers.

La maison de vacances des Cullen ressemblait fortement à la villa de Forks, elle était sur trois étages, très spacieuse et donnait ainsi une grande intimité à chaque chambre.  
La notre se situait au dernier étage, tout au bout du couloir, la chambre de Charlie se trouvait au rez de chaussée, je ne me sentais donc pas trop gênée de sa présence, les autres chambres du troisième étage étaient vides, je soupçonnais Esmée d'avoir manigancé tout ça et la remerciais mentalement.  
Edward alluma la lampe de chevet et je découvrais notre chambre pour la première fois, tout comme celle d'Edward elle comportait un mur entier en verre, nous offrant une vue magnifique sur le lac en contrebas, il y avait un lit immense, et tout un mur était recouvert de livres.  
Je fis courir ma main le long des tranches et souris d'émerveillement, j'adorais la lecture et je m'imaginais allongée sur un chaise longue dans le patio, profitant du soleil avec une montagne d'ouvrages empilés à côté de moi.  
Edward se positionna derrière moi et m'encercla tendrement la taille, m'embrassant l'épaule, je me retournais et entourais mes bras autour de son cou, il me sourit et effleura mes lèvres, son souffle glacé les caressant doucement, je soupirais.

- "Il est temps de te coucher ma princesse, tes yeux se ferment de fatigue."

Je posais mon front contre sa joue et le serrais plus fort.

- "Je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça tu sais... Mais je veux bien aller m'allonger..."

Je plongeais dans son regard pénétrant, il avait son petit sourire en coin et un air malicieux, il me prit alors dans ses bras et me porta doucement jusqu'à notre lit douillet.  
Il repoussa une mèche de mes yeux et frotta le bout de son nez contre le mien, je rigolais et m'étirais, fatiguée de cette journée de route mais pas exténuée.  
Il entreprit de me déshabiller lentement, très sensuellement, je voulais le toucher mais il m'en empêcha, tout sourire.  
Il commença par mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et remonta ses mains le long de mes jambes, il déboutonna doucement mon pantalon et le fit descendre sur mes jambes dans une exquise torture, je poussais un soupir d'impatience et il rit.  
Il me retira ensuite mon teeshirt, en profitant pour m'embrasser le ventre et la nuque, je le laissais faire, docile.  
Edward passa ensuite ses mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutient gorge, lorsqu'il découvrit ma poitrine durcie par le désir je l'entendis grogner et cela me fit frissonner d'excitation.  
Je gémissais et me tortillais, n'ayant pas le droit de toucher mon amoureux je gardais les bras sur mon ventre, me mordant violemment la lèvre.  
Edward était apparemment très satisfait de lui car il descendit du lit pour aller me chercher un pyjama, je me redressais brutalement, prenant appuis sur mes coudes et le regardais presque choquée.

- "Tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter là quand même?"

Il me sourit en me regardant de côté tandis qu'il fouillait dans ma valise, il en sortit une magnifique nuisette noire en dentelle, très osée et un immense sourire traversa son visage.  
Il sauta à côté de moi et me l'enfila précipitement, je prenais un air boudeur et m'écartais de lui en lui tournant le dos, il éclata de rire, ce son magnifique me fit frissonner et me confortait dans ma position, je me jurais de ne plus me laisser avoir.  
Il repoussa les cheveux de mon dos, me dégageant la nuque et la picorant de baisers, je retenais ma respiration pour calmer mon coeur qui commençait à s'affoler et m'installais en tailleur, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.  
Edward riait doucement et semblait prêt à tout pour me faire craquer, il fit tomber une de mes bretelles du bout de ses doigts et passa sa main par dessus mon épaule, il la plongea dans mon décolleté et me caressa doucement le sein, je sentais mes tétons se durcir instantanément mais restais décidée à ne pas céder.  
Il se plaça alors derrière moi, passant ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes et rapprochant son bassin de mes reins, je sentis son sexe dur contre le bas de mon dos et ne pus retenir un frisson.  
Il continuait de me couvrir de baisers, il fit tomber ma deuxième bretelle et découvrit entièrement ma poitrine, il s'empara alors de mes seins et je commençais à trembler de tous mes membres.

Je désir qui me consumait prit rapidement le dessus sur mon sale caractère et me laissais aller, je mis mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour attraper ses cheveux , alors qu'il était toujours occupé dans mon cou, je me cambrais afin de coller mes reins contre son corps tendu lui arrachant un gémissement.  
Edward avait la capacité de me rendre folle de désir et de me faire languir de plaisir, je frôlais rapidement l'extase avant même d'avoir attaqué les choses sérieuses, je m'arrachais alors à son étreinte et me retournais pour lui faire face.  
Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux pétillants et brulants me provoquèrent une bouffée de chaleur, je lui enlevais rapidement son pull, déboutonnais avec hâte son pantalon et essayais de lui enlever comme un furie.  
Edward me regardait faire avec un grand sourire mais ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, je lui lançais un regard méchant avant de retomber sur mes fesses, les épaules basses.

- "Edward! A quoi tu joues ce soir? Aide moi bon sang je ne peux pas l'enlever si tu reste assis comme ça!

- Mon amour, j'adore lorsque tu t'énerves, tu me rends fou"

Il se leva enfin et retira d'un coup son pantalon et son boxer, je lui souris et le poussais pour qu'il se ralonge sur le dos, il obéit sans broncher et mit ses mains sur mes joues lorsque je mis à califourchon sur lui.  
Je tournais la tête pour embrasser sa paume tandis que je laissais mes mains caresser son torse, je commençais à frotter mon bassin contre son sexe et je sentis mon vagin s'humidifier rapidement, je gémis de plaisir et pris un de ses doigts dans ma bouche pour le sucer sensuellement.  
Je sentais qu'il s'agitait, sa main libre descendant jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher, j'abandonnais son doigt pour me pencher au dessus de lui et lécher son torse, je remontais ensuite le long de son cou, embrassant chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau marmoréenne.  
Il fut parcouru de frissons au contact de ma langue et s'empara violemment de ma bouche, ses mains se frayaient un chemin sous ma nuisette pour me l'enlever aussi vite qu'il me l'avait passée et il me souleva le bassin afin de descendre ma culotte le long de mes cuisses, je l'enlevais définitivement et la jetais à côté du lit.  
Ma peau me brulait et ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, je reprenais mes mouvements de hanches, frottant mon intimité trempée contre son sexe gonflé, je laissais échapper de petits cris de plaisir et Edward grognait en me regardant intensément me mouvoir au dessus de lui.

Il me tenait par les hanches pour guider mes mouvements et je me penchais en avant afin de l'embrasser, il passa ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et m'attira plus encore contre lui, je m'allongeais sur son torse en gardant ses lèvres prisonnières.  
Il mit ses mains sur mes omoplates et me fit basculer sur le côté, se retrouvant sur moi.  
J'enroulais immédiatement mes jambes autour de sa taille lorsqu'il me pénétra sans prévenir, devinant mon cris de plaisir il s'empara de ma bouche, étouffant un peu ma démonstration bruyante.  
Mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes, et je me cambrais, Edward m'attrapa les cuisses et me pénétra profondément de brusques coups de reins, j'aimais lorsqu'il me prenait ainsi et lui fit comprendre par de longs gémissements, attrapant les draps de chaque côtés.  
Il sourit sous ses baisers et sa respiration était hachée, je sentais ses mains trembler sur mes jambes et cela augmentait mon plaisir.  
J'accompagnais ses mouvements par des basculements de hanches synchronisés avec les siens, il redescendit le long de mon cou, respirant ma fragrance à plein poumons.  
Il me léchait la poitrine et le ventre tandis que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés et puissants, je me cambrais, décollant complètement mon dos du matelas.

La pression de son sexe au fond de moi s'intensifiait, faisant montée une boule le long de ma gorge, j'appuyais sur ses fesses avec mes pieds croisés au rythme des aller retour et ma tête se mit à bourdonner, le sang dans mes tempes brouillait ma vue et je fermais les yeux, complétement absobée par toutes ces sensations exquises.  
Edward du sentir que j'allais exploser, il me prit les lèvres tandis que dans un dernier puissant coup de rein nous explosions simultanément.  
Je me arquais violemment en m'agrippant à ses épaules tandis qu'il m'encerclait les reins avec ses bras, se collant contre moi.  
Je retombais brusquement, la tête bouillonante et des étoiles devant les yeux, Edward quitta mes lèvres me permettant de reprendre mon souffle et me regarda amoureusement.  
Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il ne fut jamais aussi beau, je lui souris et caressais ses joues, tandis qu'il enlevait des mèches de cheveux collées sur mes tempes et mon front trempés.  
J'avais du mal à récupérer un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normales, je le fixais intensément, détaillant chaque partie de son visage parfait et soupirais de satisfaction.

- "Je ne pourrais décidément jamais te résister... Tu as une emprise sur moi incroyable, et tu fais extraordinairement bien l'amour"

je riais du ridicule de ma phrase alors que le visage d'Edward s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

- "Tu sais je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, tu es juste devenue une vraie nymphomane mon amour!"

J'ouvrais de grands yeux choqués tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

- "Nous sommes juste faits l'un pour l'autre ma Bella, nos âmes et nos corps s'accordent à merveille, et toi tu es la femme de ma vie."

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez que je fronçais.

- "Hum... Je préfère ça quand même! Je t'aime."

Je lui souriais amoureusement quand je lui répondis et il me prit dans ses bras, nous faisant basculer, je restais les jambes pliées le long de ses hanches et reposais ma tête sur son torse, les bras pliés et les mains sous mon menton.  
Edward tira la couverture sur nous et me caressais doucement les cheveux et le dos, je levais la tête pour le regarder, me balançais en avant pour atteindre ses lèvres et lui donnais un profond baiser.  
Je remis ma tête sur son torse et m'endormis rapidement, repue et heureuse.


	11. Acte VIII

Je m'éveillais lentement, la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil courait sur ma peau tandis qu'Edward jouait avec mes cheveux, je n'avais pas changé de position durant la nuit et étais encore allongée de tout mon long sur le corps nu de mon amoureux.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux afin de m'accoutumer à la luminosité de la pièce et levais la tête, posant mon menton sur son torse, il me regardait en souriant, j'aimais particulièrement ces réveils aux côtés d'Edward qui était toujours souriant et de bonne humeur.

- "Bonjour mon chéri! Tu as encore passé ta nuit à m'attendre, je m'en veux que tu n'oses pas me réveiller pour vaquer à tes occupations...

- Tss tss... Tu sais à quel point j'aime te voir dormir, les histoires que tu me racontes sont toujours... Passionnantes..."

Il me fit un immense sourire et je soupirais en souriant à mon tour, Edward ne voulait jamais me répéter ce que je pouvais lui dire durant mes nuits et cela me frustrait beaucoup, j'avais toujours peur d'aborder des sujets intimes mais mon amoureux était une véritable tombe là dessus.

- "Edwaaaaard?... Tu veux bien me dire ce dont j'ai parlé cette nuit? S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît!"

Je le regardais en lui montrant toutes mes dents et en prenant un regard suppliant, il leva un sourcil avant de me répondre.

- "Hum... Je ne sais pas si je vais te le dire, j'aime avoir mes petits secrets moi aussi... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je me suis retenu toute la nuit de ne pas te réveiller et te sauter dessus, tu es aussi fougueuse dans tes songes que lorsque tu es éveillée mon amour..."

Je rougissais en imaginant ce que j'avais bien pu dire ou faire et Edward partit d'un grand rire, lorsqu'il replongea son regard dans le mien il était brûlant, je frissonnais et me mordais la lèvre inférieure, je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais sensuellement, même au réveil il me faisait un effet dingue et le désir ne mettait jamais bien longtemps à arriver.

Lorsque je me glissais vers son visage mon corps se frotta contre le sien, ma poitrine se durcit et mon ventre caressa son sexe qui se tendit entre mes cuisses ouvertes.

Je gémis lorsqu'Edward attrapa mes fesses et fit bouger mon bassin contre le sien afin de frotter nos deux intimités en feu, ma respiration se fit instantanément plus saccadée et je plaçais mes coudes au dessus de ses épaules pour fourrager dans ses cheveux.

Je léchais ses lèvres qu'il ouvrit pour me laisser entrer, je parcourais ensuite sa bouche avidement, caressant sa langue et la faisant tourner avec la mienne.

Edward grognait et levait son bassin tandis qu'il appuyait sur mes hanches pour forcer notre caresse, je soupirais de contentement et plaçais mes mains derrière sa nuque, me soulevant lorsqu'il replia ses genoux.

Je profitais de cette position pour passer une de mes mains entre mes cuisses et attraper son sexe collé contre son ventre, je commençais un mouvement de vas et vient et mon avant bras frottait contre mon clitoris, je me surpris à éprouver du plaisir à ce contact.

Edward passa ses mains de mes hanches à mon ventre et les monta vers ma poitrine, sans quitter mes lèvres il dessina le contour de mes seins et en pinça l'extrémité tendue, je tremblais et abandonnais le mouvement de ma main, je me dégageais de son baiser et me reculais, il rallongea ses jambes et je me glissais jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Je me penchais ensuite en avant et mis mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, sans le quitter des yeux je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres entrouvertes et attrapais son sexe dressé de ma bouche.

Je le sentis frissonner et il ferma les yeux lorsque je commençais des mouvements de haut en bas, je caressais le haut de son membre du bout de ma langue et le pressais avec mes lèvres, Edward mit ses mains sur mes cheveux et les caressa en suivant le mouvement de ma tête, il grognait sans retenu et je souris, fière de mon effet.

Je déplaçais mes mains vers son ventre et caressais ses abdos parfaitement dessinés, la caresse que je prodiguais à mon amoureux me faisait soupirer de plaisir et mon vagin se contractait violemment dans l'attente d'une étreinte plus profonde.

Edward laissa mes cheveux pour attraper les draps à côté de lui et les déchira brutalement, son bassin se soulevant dans un spasme violent, je savais qu'il arrivait toujours à se contenir pour que l'on atteigne l'extase simultanément mais dans le doute je m'arrêtais.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lever mon visage pour le regarder qu'il enleva ses jambes d'entre les miennes et se mit derrière moi, il attrapa brutalement mes seins et m'embrassait goulument le cou, il colla son sexe dans mon dos et je gémis tandis que je passais mes mains au dessus de ma tête pour attraper ses cheveux.

Je me cambrais et collais mes fesses contre son membre tendu, Edward grogna et me fit doucement basculer en avant, je me retrouvais à quatre pattes sur le lit, mon amoureux sur ses genoux collé contre mes fesses.

Il écarta mes cheveux et se pencha pour m'embrasser la nuque, il prit ma poitrine dans ses paumes et colla son torse contre mon dos, je gémissais et tournais la tête sur le côté pour l'embrasser.

Il s'empara sans attendre de mes lèvres et fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à mon intimité trempée de désir, il tritura délicieusement mon clitoris gonflé et me pénétra d'un doigt.

Je poussais un cri étouffé par son baiser et me cambrais sous l'impulsion, Edward entreprit alors d'entrer et de sortir lentement son majeur, je tremblais de désir et ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment.

Je le sentis sourire sous ses baisers, il retira son doigt et m'agrippa par les hanches, il me pénétra alors doucement me provoquant un hoquet de plaisir, je lui mordais violemment la lèvre pour lui faire part de mon ressenti et il commença alors un lent mouvement de bassin.

Chaque coup de rein me provoquait des vagues d'électricité qui se propageaient dans tout mon corps, Edward ne quittait ni mes lèvres ni mes hanches et les tenait fermement pour accentuer ses mouvements, plus le plaisir montait et plus ses coups se faisaient brusques, se répercutant dans mes reins et mon bas ventre.

J'haletais bruyamment, respirant difficilement par le nez tant mon coeur battait fort dans mon crâne, Edward enleva une de ses mains pour la descendre vers mon ventre et appuya sur mon clitoris gonflé au rythme des pénétrations, accentuant encore les sensations exquises que cela me procurait.

Ses coups de bassin violents me projetaient en avant, je tenais fermement les draps en lambeaux dans mes paumes et m'arrachais à ses baisers pour basculer la tête en arrière et laisser échapper un long gémissement de plaisir.

Je laissais ma tête retomber vers le bas, mes cheveux encadrant mon visage tandis qu'Edward me baisait la nuque et le dos, il lécha les perles de sueur qui coulaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je fus prise de frissons incontrôlés.

Mes bras me faisaient mal et tremblaient violemment, je suffoquais et je sentais des larmes apparaître au coin de mes yeux clos, Edward m'encercla par la taille et me fit me relever.

Il s'assit et mes fesses reposaient à présent sur ses cuisses, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en me murmurant des mots d'amour et de désir et je laissais la mienne reposer sur son épaule.

Il attrapa mes seins et les caressa tendrement tandis que je roulais des hanches, continuant l'exquise caresse de son sexe en moi, je posais mes mains sur les siennes en enroulant mes doigts et augmentais la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma poitrine durcie.

Edward m'aida alors à pivoter pour que je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses jambes, j'enroulais automatiquement mes bras autour de son cou et il s'empara avidement de mes lèvres gonflées et humides d'où s'échappaient de petits cris peu discrets.

Il mit une main dans le bas de mes reins et l'autre derrière ma nuque quand il me fit basculer vers l'arrière, il resta sur ses genoux et me souleva les hanches.

En se penchant pour reprendre mes lèvres il me pénétra très profondément, mon dos se arqua et je m'accrochais à ses cheveux, je remontais mes jambes vers moi le plus possible pour aider Edward dans ses mouvement et accentuer mon plaisir, il laissa échapper un long râle bestial ce qui me fit frissonner et sourire en grand.

Je mangeais sa bouche et roulais des hanches, je m'étirais de tout mon long et Edward s'attaqua à ma poitrine, j'hurlais tout mon amour et mon plaisir lorsque mon dos décolla du lit et que mon amoureux enroulait ses bras puissants autour du bas de mon dos.

Il laissa échapper un grognement sonore en même temps que moi et nous atteignons l'extase simultanément, il fut parcouru de spasmes entre mes cuisses, et je gémissais doucement en une plainte de bonheur, je lançais ma tête en arrière en me mordant la lèvre et en serrant Edward de mes jambes et de mes bras alors qu'il me léchait le cou.

Il souleva le torse et prit appuis sur ses mains, il descendit sa langue tout le long de mon corps, je lui ébouriffais les cheveux en riant.

Il releva la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire et je tendais les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir, il se rallongea doucement sur moi et étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête il croisa ses doigts avec les miens.

J'en profitais pour m'étirer comme un chat, les joues écarlates et mon corps trempé de sueur, mon coeur avait du mal à se calmer et comme d'habitude ma respiration restait saccadée longtemps après la fin de nos ébats.

J'essayais de réguler mon souffle en inspirant par le nez et en expirant par la bouche ce qui fit beaucoup rire Edward, je levais les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir retenir un sourire, il me souffla sur le visage pour faire voler mes cheveux et se retira de moi.

Il roula sur le côté et s'assit sur le lit, il se tourna vers moi pour me fixer intensément et je le regardais très sérieusement avant de me mettre sur le ventre, il me claqua les fesses en rigolant.

- "Aller ma tigresse! A la douche! Il est l'heure de te préparer pour aller prendre ton petit déjeuner avec ton père en bas."

Je faisais la moue et bougonnais dans ma barbe, j'avais plié mes bras et ma joue reposait sur mes mains jointes, je fixais mon amoureux en battant des jambes dans le vide.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et se pencha vers moi, il frotta son nez contre mon oreille et me murmura

- "Si tu es sage je pourrais peut être te montrer ce dont Emmett parlait hier..."

Je me relevais et lui faisais face, tout sourire.

- "Sérieusement?

- Oui sérieusement, mais avant vas te laver ma petite cochonne!"

Je lui tirais la langue et me levais en hâte, sautillant sur mes fesses pour atteindre le bord du lit, je pris rapidement des vêtements propres dans ma valise et couru jusqu'à la douche.

Comme à son habitude Edward m'y rejoint et me savonna sensuellement le corps, il en profitait pour m'embrasser tendrement et me procurer de nouveaux instants de pures délices, attardant ses mains sur les zones sensibles.

Je soupirais d'aise et le laissais me laver les cheveux, il jouait avec la mousse et dessinait des arabesques sur ma peau frissonnante malgré la chaleur de l'eau.

Cette extrême proximité me rappelait notre première étreinte et je souriais à ce souvenir, Edward avait le corps tendu de désir mais nous ne pouvions nous laisser allés à de nouveaux ébats fougueux, et c'est avec regrets que nous sortions de la douche.

Il me sécha énergiquement avec une grande serviette et m'enveloppa dedans le temps de se sécher à son tour, je le regardais faire, admirant son corps d'apollon, il me lança un regard en coin et me sourit.

Je me reprenais et m'habillais rapidement, passant une robe légère bleutée qui m'arrivait jusqu'au genoux, je mis des sandales en cuir naturel qui se laçaient autour de la cheville, la mettant en valeur.

Edward enfila un pantalon en lin léger avec un teeshirt marron qui moulait son torse parfait et des sandales d'été assorties à l'ensemble de la tenue.

J'accrochais mes cheveux encore mouillés en un haut chignon sauvage et suivais Edward dans les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.

Charlie m'accueillit avec un sourire timide et je lui déposais un baiser sonore sur la joue avant d'aller embrasser le reste de la famille, Alice me fit un sourire et Emmett rigolait discrètement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et m'installais autour de la table, j'étais affamée et lançais un petit cri de joie quand je vis du pain perdu dans mon assiette.

Je dévorais ma part rapidement, faisant couler le tout avec de grandes gorgées de jus d'orange frais et m'affalais dans le fond de ma chaise en soupirant.

Je remarquais que tout le monde me regardait en souriant et me mis à rire en voyant que j'étais la seule à avoir fini mon assiette, en dehors de Charlie bien entendu car les Cullen ne mangeaient rien.

Mon père n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela bizarre et j'étais rassurée de ne pas à avoir me justifier pour eux plus tard.

- "Alors les jeunes, que voulez vous faire aujourd'hui? Il fait très beau et avec Charlie nous avons décidé de pécher sur le lac tandis qu'Esmée va restaurer une vieille table qu'elle avait au grenier."

Carlisle nous regarda tous à tour de rôle et j'interrogeais Edward du regard en haussant les épaules pour montrer que je ne savais pas et que je le laissais décider pour nous deux.

- "Edward doit montrer à Bella quelques petites choses plaisantes de notre maison de vacances, nous les accompagnerons tous pour leur donner des conseils sur les différentes activités possibles!"

Emmett nous regardait avec un grand sourire et j'entendis mon amoureux grogner, son frère ne savait vraiment pas garder sa langue et je soupirais en rigolant, il me fit un clin d'oeil avant d'embrasser le cou de Rosalie et Alice sauta sur ses pieds.

- "Chouette! Bella viens avec moi il faut que tu enfiles une tenue adéquate pour notre journée! Et j'ai justement quelque chose pour toi."

Je lui souris et la suivais jusqu'à sa chambre, elle me fit m'installer sur le canapé et ouvrit en grand son armoire, Rosalie et Edward nous avaient suivis tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper préparaient un pique nique pour mon repas de midi.

Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et je pris ses mains dans les miennes en l'embrassant sur le nez, il sourit en grand et se cala au fond du canapé en m'indiquant Alice du menton.

Je tournais la tête vers ma meilleure amie et la vis brandir un minuscule bikini au bout de ses doigts, je laissais ma mâchoire se décrocher et la regardais avec des yeux ronds.

- "Ne me dis pas que c'est pour moi ça?"

Elle hocha énergiquement la tête avec un grand sourire et me le lança sur les genoux, je pris le haut du maillot de bain entre mes doigts et tendais les bras devant moi afin de mieux le voir, je le tournais dans tous les sens avant de trouver le bon et fis une grimace quand je me rendis compte de la forme qu'il avait.

Je me tournais vers Edward pour trouver de l'aide mais il affichait une mine réjouie, apparemment ravi de ma future tenue.

Je soupirais et acceptais à mon tour le choix de ma belle soeur, si cela pouvait faire plaisir à mon amoureux je voulais bien faire un effort.

- "J'espère que les votre seront du même acabit sinon je garde ma robe pour me baigner!"

Alice et Rosalie se regardèrent en souriants avant de se tourner vers moi.

- "Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tu seras superbe et nous avons toutes les trois à peu près le même. Bien, maintenant changeons nous et partons pour profiter de ce beau soleil, Edward, tu veux bien nous laisser?"

Mon amoureux sourit et se leva en soupirant.

- "Bella peut très bien venir se changer dans notre chambre tu sais Rose..."

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant et il sortit de la chambre en riant, je riais aussi et Alice claqua la porte derrière son frère, elle se tourna alors vers moi et m'intima l'ordre de me changer illico presto, je lui obéis en vitesse et me retrouvais bientôt affublée d'un maillot de bain minuscule.

Il cachait à peine ce qu'il y avait à cacher et mettait en valeur le galbe de ma poitrine, la réhaussant joliment, la culotte était très échancrée et taille basse mais flattait mes fesses rebondies.

Je vis les filles elles aussi vêtues de leur tenues, elles étaient, comme à leur habitude magnifiques et choisissait la robe la plus assortie à leur maillot.

Une fois habillées, nous descendîmes rejoindre les garçons dans le salon, les filles allèrent vers leurs amoureux respectifs et Edward me tendit la main pour que je le rejoigne, il se pencha doucement à mon oreille et me souffla dans le creux de mon cou.

- "J'ai hâte de te voir avec ce maillot..."

Je riais et le poussais gentiment.

- "Et après ça c'est moi la nymphomane?!"

Il me lança un regard faussement outré et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Nous suivîmes les couples devant nous, l'endroit où nous allions passer la journée n'était apparemment pas très loin de la maison car nous ne prîmes pas la voiture.

En effet, après avoir contourné le bâtiment, nous débouchâmes sur une annexe, entourée par les arbres et à l'abrit des curieux.

C'est en m'approchant que je reconnus une piscine couverte, aussi grande qu'une olympique, elle possédait un plongeoir, plusieurs transats au soleil et plusieurs portes que je destinais aux douches, wc et vestiaires.

Emmett partit en courant et poussa le toit ouvrant, baignant l'eau de la lumière dense de la fin de matinée, il recula de plusieurs mètres pour prendre de l'élan et atterrit dans l'eau en une bombe extraordinaire, faisant débordée la piscine de plusieurs litres.

Jasper et Alice l'encourageaient tandis que Rosalie prenait un air supérieur, mais je pouvais déceler de l'amusement dans son regard et compris qu'elle tenait juste à garder son rôle.

Jasper et Edward suivirent de près leur frère et firent une entrée dans l'eau tout aussi remarquable, je décidais quant à moi de poser mes affaires sur un transat en ayant préalablement ramassé et plié celles qu'Edward avait laissé derrière lui avant son saut.

J'ôtais ma robe en la faisant passer par dessus mes épaules et m'allongeais sur mon siège, je fermais les yeux pour profiter du soleil au maximum et me sentais instantanément relaxée.

Quelque chose me cacha le soleil et je grimaçais, des gouttes d'eau tièdes s'écrasèrent sur tout mon corps et j'ouvris précipitamment les yeux en grand pour en voir l'origine.

Edward secouait ses cheveux trempés au dessus de moi, il avait les mains posées sur ses cuisses et se penchait en avant afin de me mouiller partout.

Je repliais mes genoux et me protégeais de mes bras en riant et en lui demandant d'arrêter, il me souriait malicieusement et prit appuis sur les accoudoirs de mon transat, je me redressais et me penchais pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient tièdes et humides, je léchais ma bouche, elle avait un goût de chlore et de la fragrance de mon amoureux, il me proposa un tour dans la piscine et je le suivais volontiers.

Pas aussi téméraire que les garçons, j'allais jusqu'à l'échelle et la descendais lentement, Edward me dévorait du regard et je roulais plus que nécessaire des hanches pour le provoquer.

Je l'entendis grogner et souris discrètement, une fois dans l'eau chaude je profitais de la longueur importante pour faire quelques allers retours, je sentais mes muscles se détendre et m'arrêtais sur le bord pour discuter avec Alice et Jasper.

Emmett et Edward étaient à l'autre bout de la piscine et je pouvais voir mon amoureux me fixer intensément, n'arrivant pas à me concentrer sur la conversation je plongeais sous l'eau.

Je nageais dans sa direction et sorti de l'eau une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, frottant ma poitrine contre son corps, je le sentis frissonner et vrillais mon regard dans le sien en me mordant la lèvre.

Edward m'attira à lui en plaçant ses mains sur ma taille et m'embrassa tendrement tandis que j'entourais son cou de mes bras, lorsqu'il colla son bassin contre le mien je pouvais sentir son sexe déjà durci contre mon ventre et je frissonnais d'excitation.

Grâce à l'eau je me hissais contre lui, emprisonnant ses hanches de mes jambes et collant mon intimité contre la sienne. Il me caressait doucement le dos tandis qu'il m'embrassait le cou, j'enfouissais mon visage dans le creux de son épaule et respirais à plein poumons son odeur enivrante en jouant avec ses cheveux, je fermais les yeux profitant de cette douce étreinte quand Emmett s'éclaircit la voix.

- "Hum hum! Si vous pouviez nous épargner ça, ça serait sympa les tourteraux, Edward tu pourrais montrer à Bella le reste des pièces de l'annexe je suis sur qu'elle en a envie."

Je me tournais vers Edward en levant un sourcil et il haussa les épaules en regardant ailleurs, gêné. J'étais étonnée de le voir ainsi et lui caressais la joue en cherchant son regard, il tourna la tête et me sourit timidement, je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres et me dégageais de son étreinte.

Il me regarda sortir de l'eau sans bouger et quand je l'interrogeais du regard pour savoir pourquoi il ne me suivait pas il se mit à siffloter et à lever les yeux au ciel en m'indiquant discrètement du doigt son maillot de bain, je pouffais en me souvenant de la vivacité de son intimité quelques minutes plus tôt et lui lançais un baiser de la main en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je retournais m'étendre sur mon transat au soleil pour me sécher, je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller à la douce sensation des rayons du soleil qui chauffaient ma peau.

Je sombrais rapidement et me réveillais avec un frisson, la nuit était tombée et le silence régnait autour de moi, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient pu partir sans moi je me redressais et chercher quelqu'un du regard, la verrière avait été tirée et la salle n'était éclairée que par les néons au fond de la piscine, rendant l'atmosphère étrange et inquiétante.

Je commençais à paniquer quand je vis une ombre bouger sur un transat à côté de moi, Edward se pencha pour apparaître dans la lumière en me souriant tendrement et je soupirais en mettant une main sur mon coeur affolé.

- "Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, tu étais tellement belle en dormant que je ne voulais pas te réveiller et le jour s'est couché... Tu dois avoir faim tu as sauté ton repas de midi, veux tu que nous rejoignons les autres?

- Hum non ça va, je n'ai pas vraiment faim et puis il est encore tôt, le soleil se couche a 17h non? Nous pouvons encore rester un peu tout les deux."

Il me sourit et se leva de son fauteuil pour me rejoindre, il s'allongea au dessus de moi tandis que je reposais mon dos sur le dossier, je le laissais se glisser entre mes cuisses et le pris dans mes bras. Il passa ses mains derrière mes omoplates et posa son front contre le mien, je caressais ses cheveux en plongeant mon regard dans le sien et nous restâmes ainsi durant de longues minutes, profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

Il enleva une des mains de mon dos pour la poser sur mon coeur, frôlant ma poitrine, je sentis immédiatement mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer ce qui fit sourire mon amoureux, il frotta son nez contre le mien et m'embrassa tendrement.

J'expirais par le nez et me cambrais automatiquement, Edward gémit et me caressa le sein qui se trouvait sous sa paume, mes tétons se tendirent aussitôt, je me mis à lui caresser les fesses avec mes pieds et je le sentais se raidir.

Il attrapa mes chevilles pour les crocheter et me souleva en passant ses mains dans mon dos, je m'agrippais à son cou tandis qu'il se mettait sur ses genoux, il se releva ensuite et me porta jusqu'à une porte qui était derrière le bassin, je regardais dans mon dos pour identifier la pièce mais ne distinguais rien.

Edward appuya sur plusieurs interrupteurs et une lumière violine se diffusa dans un bassin fumant dont l'eau se mettait à frémir.

Je regardais vivement mon amoureux avec un grand sourire quand je reconnu la petite piscine circulaire, un jacuzzi!

J'étais toute excitée, je n'avais eu l'occasion d'essayer qu'une seule fois et c'était dans une piscine publique, les Cullen me surprendraient toujours, avoir ça dans sa maison de vacance c'était vraiment la classe.

Edward me sourit et nous fit rentrer dans l'eau chaude, cela régulait nos températures et son corps parut instantanément moins froid au contact de ma peau, il s'assit au fond de l'eau et je décrochais mes chevilles de son dos pour prendre appuis sur mes genoux.

Il remonta une de ses mains et la passa sous mes cheveux, m'attrapant tendrement la nuque il m'invita à me pencher pour l'embrasser, je passais mes mains derrière son cou et attrapais avidement ses lèvres ouvertes, pénétrant directement ma langue dans sa bouche, lui offrant un baiser passionné.

Edward soupira de contentement et appuya dans le bas de mon dos pour me coller contre son bassin, de sa main qui était derrière ma nuque il défit le cordon de mon haut de maillot de bain et s'attaqua ensuite à celui dans mon dos, il retira ensuite le tissus et le mit sur le bord du jacuzzi.

Il replaça sa main directement sur ma poitrine déjà durcie d'émotion et entreprit de la caresser doucement, je commençais alors à me frotter contre son corps en soupirant et sentis son sexe se durcir entre mes cuisses.

Il malaxait ma poitrine de plus en plus fort, au rythme de mes roulements de hanches, la pression et le frottement qu'excerçait son membre contre mon clitoris gonflé m'arrachaient des cris de plaisir et je sentais une boule de jouissance se former dans mon bas ventre.

Je quittais son cou pour parcourir son torse et en dessiner les contours parfaits, je ne quittais pas ses lèvres et les mordais avidement, Edward explorait ma bouche de toute part en grognant de plaisir et passa sa main libre sous le tissus de ma culotte pour attraper mes fesses.

Je me collais plus fortement contre son sexe afin de nous procurer plus de plaisir, augmentant mes coups de bassin, nos mouvements faisaient tanguer l'eau qui en augmentait l'intensité, je plaçais mes mains sur le rebord et l'agrippais pour me soulever, je collais ma poitrine contre son torse et Edward leva la tête pour ne pas rompre notre baiser.

Il en profita pour faire glisser ma culotte lentement, je me mis debout afin qu'il puisse la faire glisser jusqu'en bas et soulevais mes chevilles l'une après l'autre pour m'en débarrasser définitivement.

Je l'invitais à se lever à son tour afin de lui enlever son short de bain, ce qu'il fit en un quart de seconde, je riais.

- "Tu es toujours si pressé lorsqu'il s'agit de tes vêtements alors que les miens tu les enlèves en me torturant, à mon tour de te faire languir mon chéri."

Il me lança un regard malicieux et je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, je le fis se rasseoir et me plaçais au dessus de lui, toujours debout et les jambes ouvertes de chaque côté des siennes, je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de lui faire plaisir et eu une idée.

- "Est ce que tu préfères avoir le droit de te servir de tes mains ou pas?"

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ma question, je décidais alors de lui montrer en prenant sa main droite dans la mienne, je la plaçais doucement sur un de mes seins et lui faisais faire des mouvements exquis, il me sourit et voulu attraper le second de son autre main, je la tapais en secouant la tête mais en ne le lâchant pas du regard, je souriais en me mordant la lèvre, rougie de tant d'audace de ma part.

Il leva sa main en signe de non protestation et se cala le dos contre la paroi du bassin, je devais pencher la tête pour le regarder et mes cheveux m'encadraient le visage, il avait un regard de braise et je le soupçonnais de prendre énormément sur lui avant de craquer.

Contente de mon petit jeu, je commençais à me dandiner devant lui, bougeant des hanches d'une façon que j'espérais érotique, je dégageais mes cheveux de mon visage et me penchais en avant, lui attrapant la lèvre inférieure avec mes dents.

Il grogna comme un animal ce qui me fit rire, je suçais sa lèvre tandis que je descendais sa main le long de mon ventre, la faisant bouger au rythme de ma danse silencieuse, je la plaçais entre mes cuisses ouvertes et je la sentis trembler entre mes doigts.

Je la pressais contre mon clitoris et la frottais lentement, m'arrachant des gémissements aigües de plaisir, Edward grognait de plus en plus fort et essayait d'attraper ma bouche de ses lèvres, je le guidais alors pour qu'il pénètre un de ses doigts en moi.

Il m'attrapa violemment par la nuque pour forcer notre baiser tandis que son doigt faisait des mouvements frénétiques en moi, je l'accompagnais de ma main en augmentant la puissance des allers venues, je sentais la jouissance grossir dans mon bas ventre et laissais échapper de longues plaintes de plaisir.

Son pouce appuyait brutalement sur mon clitoris et les bulles du jacuzzi ajoutaient à mon désir, avant d'atteindre l'extase je voulais le sentir complètement et qu'il jouisse aussi en moi, je laissais donc sa main entre mes jambes et attrapais son sexe tendu dans ma paume, le pressant violemment et faisant de brusques mouvements de haut en bas, je sentais Edward s'agiter et il se releva d'un bond.

Il ôta son doigt de mon intimité en feu et me colla contre son corps en alerte, il me fit alors m'allonger dans l'eau qui me parut presque glacée en comparaison avec mon corps brûlant de désir. Il m'écarta doucement les cuisses pour s'y loger et me pénétra sans retenue, m'arrachant un hurlement de plaisir, mon corps était déjà en alerte et je savais la jouissance tout près, je m'accrochais à ses épaules tandis qu'il me prenait avec de violents coups de rein.

Notre étreinte était animale et j'adorais ça, je lui criais tout mon plaisir tandis qu'il lançait de longs râles, augmentant encore la cadence, l'eau débordait du bassin et nous encourageait presque à devenir encore plus bestiaux.

Edward m'embrassait goulument et j'accompagnais ses mouvements de bassin en attrapant ses fesses fermement et en me mouvant simultanément sous son corps, son sexe dur rentrait de plus en plus profondément me faisant perdre la tête, la sensation était si exquise qu'elle me faisait presque peur, mon crâne bourdonnait et une boule se formait dans ma gorge, me coupant le souffle.

Je lui disais combien j'aimais ça d'une voix à peine audible sous le coup de l'émotion et il me dit tout le bien que cela lui faisait à lui aussi, la voix cassée.

Edward plia ses jambes et me fit m'asseoir sur ses cuisses, il reposa mon dos contre la paroi du bassin et dégusta ma poitrine offerte, je lui agrippais les cheveux en jetant la tête en arrière dans une longue plainte de plaisir, ses mains tremblaient dans mon dos tandis que je frottais énergiquement mon bassin contre le sien, la boule dans ma gorge grossissait de plus en plus et je ne pouvais plus calmer mes ardeurs, Edward haletait en attrapant mon cou de ses dents et me suça la peau, je sentais mon sang battre contre sa bouche et cela me fit frissonner d'un plaisir intense.

C'est alors qu'Edward me serra à en couper le souffle contre lui, mon vagin se contracta violemment autour de son sexe dressé en moi et je jetais ma tête en arrière, je le sentis jouir et se vider de sa semence en derniers coups de reins jouissifs tandis que ma tête explosait de milliers de sensations exquises, je tremblais de tous mes membres et haletais sous le coup tout en criant mon plaisir, je redressais la tête afin de regarder mon amant, il avait les yeux rivés sur moi, brûlants de plaisir et d'amour, je lui souris et attrapais ses joues dans mes paumes afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il caressait le bas de mon dos en feu, tandis que je collais ma poitrine contre son torse en profitant de sa bouche, nous restâmes ainsi, à savourer notre étreinte passionnée dans l'eau frémissante, à nous embrasser amoureusement.

Mon ventre choisit un moment pour crier famine et nous rigolâmes à l'unisson, nous ramenant sur terre, je soupirais de bonheur et après un tendre baiser sur son front je me dégageais et sortais de l'eau.

Il me suivit de près et je pouvais enfin l'admirer de plein pied, l'eau avait collé des mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux magnifiques et perlait le long de son corps sculptural, je rougis devant tant de beauté et me mordis la lèvre de passion, Edward sourit timidement et vint me prendre dans ses bras puissants.

- "Mon amour, tu es magnifique... Je ne peux résister à ce corps bien longtemps il va falloir que je me force sinon nous ferions l'amour à longueur de journée.

- Hum, ça ne me gênerais pas que l'on ne fasse que ça...A part quand mon ventre me rappel à l'ordre! Tu sais bien qu'il en va de même pour moi, et que j'ai envie de toi tout le temps, malheureusement entre ta famille vampire et la petitesse de la maison de mon père, on se ferait griller assez rapidement et je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence."

Je le vis froncer des sourcils, en pleine réflexion, son visage s'illumina et il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- "Que dirais tu d'un petit voyage en amoureux? Nous pourrions partir un weekend rien que tous les deux sans nous soucier des autres et en profiter pour faire tout ce que l'on veux."

Je lui souris et lui sautais dans les bras, il me souleva de terre et me fit tourner en l'air, lorsqu'il me reposa je me blottissais contre son torse.

- "J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on parte tous les deux, je suis si contente! J'ai vraiment hâte!

- Hum, avant de s'emballer il faut que je demande quelque chose à Alice et Jasper, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes."

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais, Edward se pencha et me serra plus fort contre lui, il s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura d'une voix chaude

- "Mon amour, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte, je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour sans relâche durant ces deux jours, et tu pourras manger directement sur mon corps comme ça on aura pas à s'arrêter."

Je riais et lui embrassais les contours de la mâchoire, je sentais son désir renaître contre mon ventre et son corps en alerte tandis que mon estomac me faisait mal, je me reculais un petit peu et lui caressais le torse du bout des doigts, il soupira et m'aida à remettre mon maillot de bain, je partais en direction de la maison et nous entrions dans le salon main dans la main. Edward alla dans la cuisine me préparer quelque chose tandis que je m'asseyais à côté d'Alice sur le canapé, elle me regardait en souriant malicieusement et attendit patiemment que je lui raconte notre petit projet d'escapade. Elle sauta de joie et prévoyait déjà les tenues que je devrais emporter, Edward nous rejoint et me tendit une assiette, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir et passa un bras derrière mes épaules, il eut une conversation silencieuse avec sa soeur pendant que je mangeais et elle se leva d'un bond pour sautiller sur place en tapant des mains. J'interrogeais mon amoureux du regard et il me sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, Jasper entra dans la pièce et Alice lui sauta au cou pour tout lui raconter, il la regardait avec tendresse en lui caressant les cheveux et tourna la tête vers Edward pour acquiècer avec le menton. Ils prirent place en face de nous pour que nous réglions les détails, et je laissais ma tête reposer sur l'épaule de mon amoureux en les écoutant distraitement.


	12. Acte IX

_**Hey hey hey!!**_

_**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici bien un nouvel acte de DCLM!**_

_**Je sais que je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre, je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, entre mes études et mon stage, je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi pour continuer cette histoire!**_

_**Certaines personnes ont du se dire que j'abandonnerai ce projet, rassurez vous il n'en est rien, j'ai promis dix actes, vous les aurez!**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue et encouragée, sans vous tout ceci aurait été impossible, le fait de recevoir encore des reviews me pousse à continuer, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues! (et oui, c'est dur de se remettre à l'écriture après quelques mois d'absence...)**_

_**Un grand merci à mes copines de la vague Allociné qui sont encore là pour moi, ainsi qu'aux copines de Facebook qui tiennent à jour les différents groupes consacrés à DCLM, cela me touche beaucoup, je vous aime fort!**_

_**Merci aux relectrices, ma Juju d'amour et Bethounette, je laisse les commentaires de la première qui m'ont bien fait rire mais je n'ai pas encore eu ceux de Beth, je les rajouterai sûrement plus tard.**_

_**Pour ce grand retour, je compte sur vous pour exploser le compteur des reviews, grâce à ça vous aurez peut être la suite qui viendra bientôt ;)**_

_**Après tout ce blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture, qui vous plaira je l'espère!**_

_**Enjoy :D **_

Notre weekend en amoureux s'organisait peu à peu, Edward voulait que cela soit une surprise et d'après ce que j'avais réussi à entendre, nous devrions prendre l'avion pour nous rendre dans ce lieu mystère.

Tout cela avait un lien avec Alice et Jasper, mais je ne savais pas encore lequel, je faisais entièrement confiance à mon amoureux et savais que cela me plairait forcément, c'est avec l'esprit léger que je passais le reste de notre séjour en Alaska, profitant au maximum de la présence de mon père; comme un weekend intime était prévu, je collais moins Edward et plus Charlie.

Ce dernier était ravi de nos instants partagés mais étant assez solitaire, il faisait souvent son grognon quand je ne le lâchais pas d'une semelle, Edward aussi était boudeur lorsque je le rejoignais le dernier soir dans notre chambre, je le trouvais assis sur le lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en train de fixer le plafond avec une moue sur le visage.

J'allais me coucher tard, après avoir papoté longuement avec Alice et Rosalie et j'entrais dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, oubliant qu'il ne dormait pas, j'étais groggy de sommeil et me laissais tomber sans douceur sur le lit, baillant bruyamment, je me tournais vers Edward et vis qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

« Edward? »

Pas de réponse.

Mais que lui prenait-il de faire la tête ainsi?

Je me redressais sur les coudes et m'asseyais en tailleur en lui posant une main sur le ventre.

« Mon amour? Pourquoi fais-tu la tête? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? »

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter, il se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche et ne quittait pas le plafond des yeux.

Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin?

Je passais la main sous son teeshirt et lui caressais le ventre tendrement, je me mettais sur mes genoux pour mettre ma tête au dessus de son visage et croiser son regard, je plaçais mon autre main sur sa joue et le regardais inquiète.

Il soupira et ses yeux éteints se mirent à briller, je lui souris timidement et l'embrassais affectueusement, il ôta ses mains qui étaient derrière sa tête et replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille tandis qu'il dessinait le contour de ma pommette de l'autre, je me redressais et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

« Alors, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît? Pourquoi ce brusque changement d'humeur, je croyais que tout allait bien, j'ai loupé quelque chose? »

Il soupira de nouveau et me caressa la joue en regardant sa main et non mes yeux, je fus submergée de tristesse et attendis qu'il me réponde, son front était barré d'un pli et il avait une moue sur les lèvres, je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait, je voulais qu'il me regarde et que je vois dans ses yeux l'amour et le désir que j'y trouvais habituellement.

« Je vais sûrement passer pour quelqu'un de puéril à tes yeux, mais je t'en veux Bella... »

Je le regardais estomaquée, il semblait un peu inquiet et jouait avec mes cheveux, en évitant toujours mes yeux, je me mordis la lèvre un peu énervée et attendis la suite.

« Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer cela... Vois-tu j'ai pris quelques habitudes et lorsqu'elles sont bouleversées je réagis assez mal. »

Il releva les yeux vers le plafond sans lâcher mes cheveux, je soupirais d'impatience et il reprit ses explications.

« Voilà, si tu veux tout savoir je t'en veux parce que tu m'évites presque depuis deux jours... Tu passes ton temps avec ton père, ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre, mais lorsque tu n'es pas avec lui tu restes collée aux filles et tu remontes toujours tard et épuisée, on ne se parle plus, on ne se touche plus et j'en souffre... » _**(R/N : Roh ! Eddie devient sex-addict et jaloux mnt ! Hihihi !)**_

Il replongea son regard triste dans le mien à l'annonce de ses derniers mots, j'ouvrais la bouche sans pouvoir sortir un seul mot, sous le choc de cette tirade.

Edward boudait parce que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis deux jours!

Je me mis à rire nerveusement, et il reprit son air bougon, pensant que je me moquais de lui, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord mais je riais surtout de la situation.

Je pensais qu'il en aurait marre que je le colle tout le temps alors j'avais décidé de vivre ma vie de mon côté en lui donnant de l'espace, mais apparemment je m'étais complètement trompée et cela avait fait l'effet inverse.

Il replia les bras sur sa poitrine et fixait un point au dessus de ma tête en tirant la grimace, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et de calmer mes spasmes d'hilarité mais j'avais du mal, et le voir ainsi bouder comme un enfant ne m'aidait pas et je fondis. _**(R/N : Pauvre Eddynouchet, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire un BIG hug !)**_

« Roh Edward! J'avais pris mes distances pour te laisser respirer, pensant que tu en avais marre que je reste scotchée à toi tout le temps mais je me suis trompée! Excuse moi si je t'ai fait de la peine ce n'était pas le but, et il est vrai qu'en me couchant aussi tard tous les soirs je suis épuisée et pas forcément d'attaque pour des câlins, mais ce n'était pas fait exprès! Mon amour... Je suis folle de toi, tu le sais... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et si je dois te le prouver physiquement tous les soirs ou même plusieurs fois par jour je n'hésiterais pas une seconde! »

Il me regarda enfin et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, je lui rendis son sourire en riant et embrassai le bout de son nez, il soupira et me fit m'asseoir sur lui en m'entourant de ses bras, je plongeais sur sa bouche et m'en emparais avidement, voulant lui prouver tout le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Il répondit à mon baiser et m'ôta immédiatement mon tee-shirt, je rigolais devant son empressement et défis moi même mon soutien-gorge pour le balancer à côté du lit, il sourit malicieusement et enleva son tee-shirt, je me mettais sur mes genoux pour lui déboutonner rapidement son pantalon et le fis descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles, il enleva ses chaussures avec le bout de ses pieds et j'arrachais son pantalon et ses chaussettes dans la foulée.

Il s'attaquait à mon propre pantalon et je l'aidais quand il me l'enleva, je le fis se rallonger sur le lit et mis mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il me souriait en grand et je riais doucement, il plaça ses mains sur mes fesses en les agrippant fermement et grogna en plongeant sa tête entre mes seins, je lui attrapais les cheveux et rejetais la tête en arrière, sentant le désir me consumer peu à peu.

Il me fit bouger des hanches contre son sexe dur et j'accentuais le mouvement, déjà haletante de plaisir et brûlante d'une étreinte approfondie, mon sexe était trempé et je léchais mes lèvres gonflées tandis qu'Edward attrapait mes seins à pleine bouche, mordant mes tétons tendus et agrippant plus fortement mes hanches.

N'en pouvant plus, je me dégageais de ses bras, je lui arrachais presque son boxer et laissais sortir son membre dressé, je me mordis les lèvres d'excitation et enlevai moi même ma culotte, il me regardait faire avec un immense sourire et je prenais appuis sur ses épaules tandis que je repassais une jambe par dessus son corps.

J'attrapais son sexe d'une main et le tenais fermement tandis que je m'asseyais dessus, Edward força la pénétration d'un coup de hanche et je jouissais presque à ce premier contact en moi, j'hurlais mon plaisir tandis que mon amant, riant de ma fougue, se redressait et me collait contre son torse dur, je passais mes bras autour de son cou en me relevant tandis qu'il passait ses mains partout dans mon dos, laissant des traces brûlantes à leurs passages.

Je me rasseyais sur son sexe afin d'entamer un mouvement de vas et viens langoureux, le laissant me pénétrer de plus en plus profondément, je bougeais des hanches énergiquement et Edward étouffait mes cris perçants de plaisir sous ses baisers, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses et les empoigna fermement pour accentuer mes coups de reins.

J'étais tremblante de plaisir et je sentais l'extase arriver à toute vitesse, augmentant encore la cadence de mes mouvements je renversais la tête en arrière, offrant ma poitrine à mon amoureux, il s'en empara sans attendre et me colla contre lui lorsque dans un dernier coup de bassin nous atteignons la jouissance ensemble, mes cuisses et mon vagin se contractèrent violemment et Edward m'accompagna dans la démonstration auditive de notre bonheur, se répandant en moi délicieusement.

Je laissais ma tête retomber en avant, appuyant mon front trempé et brûlant contre le sien, je riais en soufflant pour reprendre une respiration normale et il avança le menton pour m'embrasser sensuellement, tout sourire.

Il nous fit basculer sur le côté, et je me blottissais contre son torse comme un bébé et soupirais d'aise, je restais là un long moment, Edward me caressant doucement le dos, sa joue reposant sur le haut de ma tête, je dessinais des ronds sur son torse du bout des doigts, jouant avec l'électricité que cela provoquait.___**(R/N : Oh god ! DCLM m'avait manqué... Et ce n'est que le début...)**_

« Tu ne m'en veux plus? »

Je lui posais la question d'une petite voix et Edward rigola à ma question et m'entoura de ses bras, il m'embrassa les cheveux doucement en soupirant.

« Comment veux-tu que t'en veuille après ça, je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup ta façon de t'excuser, je devrais me fâcher plus souvent! »

Il rigola et je grognais devant sa remarque, sentant mes joues s'empourprer, Edward pouvait avoir des remarques qui m'énervaient mais c'est aussi ce que j'aimais chez lui car elles étaient toujours justifiées, il aimait me mettre dans tous mes états, dans tous les sens du terme.

Je soupirais et lui embrassais le torse de petits baisers, il recommença à me caresser le dos et se mit à me fredonner ma berceuse, je sentais déjà mes paupières se fermer et je m'installais plus confortablement dans ses bras.

« Dors ma princesse, tu as besoin de récupérer. »

« Bonne nuit mon amour... »

Je m'endormais aussitôt, épuisée de ma journée et de cette étreinte fougueuse avec mon amoureux, j'avais l'esprit tranquille et je me sentais bien dans ses bras, je passais grâce à cela une nuit plus qu'agréable.

Nous reprîmes une vie toute à fait normale à la suite de ce fabuleux weekend, Charlie était revigoré de ces retrouvailles et boudait moins face à ma vie chez les Cullen, ces derniers étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec en lui, en particulier Carlisle qui s'était trouvé un ami et était tout fou à l'idée de toutes les sorties qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble.

Les semaines passèrent vite, se ressemblant paisiblement, Edward ne voulait en aucun cas que je lui reparle de notre voyage, il voulait que cela soit une surprise mais je commençais à m'impatienter, d'autant que le silence de mon amoureux me portait sur les nerfs quelques fois.

Quelques jours avant les vacances, Alice me traîna de force dans divers magasins, me ballotant de rayons en rayons, me faisant essayer un millier de vêtements et m'épuisant pour la fin de la journée.

Je rentrais sur les rotules, nous étions mercredi soir et je ne me voyais pas finir la semaine de cours, Carlisle qui me trouvait un peu pâlotte m'examina et se rendit compte que je faisais une chute de tension, j'étais ainsi dispensée d'école et obligée de passer tout mon temps au lit.

Edward sermonna sa sœur pendant de longues minutes, Alice qui était déjà peinée « fondit en larme » quand il eut fini son sermon, je lui lançais un regard noir et allais la prendre dans mes bras en l'assurant que ce n'était pas grave.

Ma tête tournait quelque peu, Edward s'en rendit compte et m'emmena illico dans sa chambre, me bordant soigneusement dans son lit, je le remerciais avec un petit sourire et il m'embrassa tendrement, je pouvais déjà sentir le désir naître dans mon bas ventre, ma respiration se faisant plus saccadée.

Edward sourit et se recula, me caressant doucement les cheveux et le front du bout des doigts, même cette caresse anodine me rendait folle et je me mordis violemment la lèvre en soupirant, je me dandinais pour me rapprocher de lui le plus possible mais ces mouvements brusques me firent voir des étoiles, je reposais ma tête rapidement sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux et en passant un bras devant.

Je fis la grimace quand j'entendis les battements de mon cœur résonner dans ma tête et Edward se pencha au dessus de moi, s'inquiétant de ce brusque changement de comportement, je lui répondis avec un triste sourire et il posa son front gelé contre le mien, je fermais les yeux, profitant de cette sensation exquise qui calmait mon pouls.

Edward se mit à fredonner ma berceuse et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou pour qu'il s'allonge sur moi, il fit attention à ne pas m'écraser et posa son visage près de mon oreille tout en continuant de jouer avec mes cheveux.

Je passais cette fin de semaine comme un légume, je pouvais à peine me lever pour aller dans la salle de bain et ne pouvait rien avaler, Edward avait cette ride d'inqui**é**tude qui lui barrait le front en permanence, j'essayais de ne pas trop lui montrer mon mal-être et heureusement que Carlisle était là pour le rassurer sinon je serais à l'hôpital depuis longtemps.

Aux dires de mon médecin particulier, je devais être sur pieds dans peu de temps, je me réjouissais de cette bonne nouvelle et profitais de mes derniers jours de fainéantise aigu, Edward était comme un lion en cage ne supportant plus la situation.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que nous n'étions plus très proches, on dormait ensemble et il passait ses journées à mes côtés mais j'étais dans un tel état de fatigue que soit je dormais, soit j'étais comme une chiffe molle, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Mon pauvre amour allait devenir dingue, je m'en voulais, alors que je savais profondément que ce n'était pas de ma faute, j'avais hâte d'aller mieux pour le réconforter de tout mon cœur, j'espérais aussi secrètement que lors de ces vacances nous partirions en amoureux, je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'avait prévu Edward.

Le mardi suivant, j'avais repris des forces, je rentrais chez moi pour rassurer Charlie et lui refaire son stock de courses, Edward était boudeur (ce trait de caractère devenait assez courant chez lui ces temps ci) mais je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment. _**(R/N : Eddie Eddie Eddie, qu'est-ce que Bella et Pooh vont faire de toi maintenant... Bon j'aurais bien une petite idée mais euh... =D)**_

Je passais la journée avec mon père, ne le connaissant pas aussi bavard j'étais étonnée et contente qu'il veuille parler, la conversation déviant obligatoirement vers Edward et je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise de parler de mon amoureux avec lui.

« Hum, Edward m'a demandé l'autorisation de t'emmener à l'étranger avec lui, il m'a dit que vous ne seriez que tous les deux... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Bella, je ne sais pas si j'ai assez confiance en lui pour te laisser partir. »

J'étais étonnée sans vraiment l'être qu'Edward en ait parlé à Charlie, il voulait faire ça dans les règles, évidemment, mais il connaissait bien mon père, il devait se douter qu'il dirait non et même l'entendre au moment même où il lui a posé la question!

« Tu sais papa, Carlisle et Esmée ont aidé Edward à préparer le voyage, je crois que tu pourrais enfin lui accorder ta confiance, tu connais bien ses parents, tu sais qu'il a bien été élevé et que s'il avait eu de mauvaises intentions il ne t'aurait même pas parlé de ce voyage! Aller papa, dis oui s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment envie de ce voyage. »

Je le vis réfléchir intensément, jouant avec le coin de sa moustache et regardant fixement la table. D'impatience, je pianotais sur le bord de la table, lui arrachant un soupir d'agacement, je m'arrêtais automatiquement et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, mâchonnant ma lèvre inférieure.

Au bout d'un instant qui me parut une éternité, il releva enfin les yeux et grogna de résignation, je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche afin de retenir un sourire de satisfaction et attendis qu'il parle.

« Bon très bien Bella, il faut vraiment que je me fasse à l'idée que vous deux, c'est du sérieux. Je veux bien que vous partiez en voyage, mais je veux que tu m'appelles tous les soirs, et au moindre dérapage, je vais te donner de quoi prendre un billet d'avion pour rentrer immédiatement, tu peux faire ça pour moi? »

C'est avec un grand sourire que sautais de ma chaise pour aller le prendre dans mes bras, il rigola un peu nerveusement en me tapotant le dos et je lui fis un bisou bruyant sur la joue avant de me redresser.

Comme par magie, Edward frappa à la porte quelques secondes plus tard, je levais les yeux au ciel en allant ouvrir, il m'attendait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte avec son petit sourire en coin et un air très satisfait.

En l'emmenant vers la cuisine, je lui murmurais depuis quand il savait que Charlie accepterait et il me chuchota à l'oreille que c'était son petit secret, son souffle froid me fit trembler de plaisir et je le regardais comme une collégienne malgré mon agacement.

« Tiens Edward! On parlait justement de toi et de votre voyage, j'ai dit à Bella que j'acceptais, vous pouvez donc partir à condition qu'elle m'appelle tous les soirs, c'est compris? »

Edward souriait gentiment, comme pour apaiser Charlie, il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Ne vous en faite pas Charlie, je veillerais à ce qu'elle le fasse, votre fille sera en sécurité avec moi. »

Charlie grogna quelque chose et alla s'affaler devant la télévision, il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le fait que sa petite fille sorte avec un garçon, encore moins qu'elle fasse l'amour avec d'ailleurs!

Je pris Edward par la main et le guidais vers ma chambre, une fois la porte refermée je lui sautais au cou, folle de joie de voir notre projet prendre peu à peu forme. Il rit et me fit tourner pendant quelques instants et me reposa ensuite à terre, tout en gardant ses bras derrière mon dos, je levais la tête en quête d'un baiser mais levais un sourcil d'étonnement quand je vis encore ce petit air satisfait sur son visage.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour demander une explication quand il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer le silence.

« Nous n'allons pas nous attarder ici très longtemps ma Bella, tes affaires sont dans la valise, Alice s'en est chargée pour toi, nous partons dans environ deux minutes pour l'aéroport. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, ils avaient fait ma valise sans me demander mon avis et nous partions directement!

Mais je ne m'étais pas préparée à ce voyage, je pensais qu'il me dirait au moins quelques jours en avance que nous partions et où nous allions!

Je commençais à protester mais Edward était hilare, je préférais donc boud**er** dans mon coin ce qui l'inquiéta.

« Ma Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu n'as pas envie de partir? »

Son regard affolé me fit fondre, je soupirais et lui souris tendrement, je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts d'un air absent, les pensées se bousculant dans ma tête sans aucun sens.

Il prit ma main et l'embrassa sensuellement, je plongeais mon regard dans ses iris dorées et lui souris de toutes mes dents.

« Bien sûr que si mon amour. Je suis juste un peu étonnée de la soudaineté de ce départ, je ne m'y suis pas préparée et cela m'angoisse un petit peu. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que cela sera super. »

Son visage s'illumina, il me prit dans ses bras à m'en étouffer, je protestais gentiment et il m'écarta en riant d'un air gêné. Je ne lui connaissais pas cet air là encore, mais ne me formalisais pas avec ça, je commençais déjà à m'imaginer les endroits fabuleux où il comptait m'emmener, écartant quelques délires de plage et d'île, me concentrant plutôt sur des paysages de montagne.

Toute perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'Edward m'avait conduite au rez**-**de**-**chaussée, Charlie grommelait un au revoir dans son coin quand Edward lui indiqua que l'on partait puis il se leva d'un bon pour crier par la porte ses recommandations.

Nous montions dans la voiture en rigolant, Edward vrilla son regard dans le mien et me demanda si j'étais prête, je lui souris en grand et il mit la voiture en route après une caresse sur ma joue.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans un semi brouillard, j'étais encore assez fatiguée et le ronronnement de la voiture ne m'aidait pas à rester éveillée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward me réveilla doucement d'un baiser glacé sur ma tempe, j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et me rendis compte que l'on était dans le parking d'un aéroport, je me redressais rapidement sur mon siège les yeux écarquillés et interrogeais Edward du regard.

« A l'aéroport? On part où? »

Edward me sourit, tout fière de lui, il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me regarda tendrement.

« Alice a eu une merveilleuse idée dont elle m'a fait part, étant donné que tu n'étais pas bien depuis quelques jours, j'ai eu envie d'avancer un peu la date de notre départ pour que tu récupères un maximum et puis... »

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bout et ma respiration se couper lorsqu'il se pencha pour effleurer mon oreille du bout du nez, il souffla doucement dans mon coup et ma peau réagit instantanément, des milliers de frissons me parcoururent l'échine, je me mordis les lèvres dans l'attente d'un toucher qui ne vint pas, au lieu de ça il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses et vrilla son regard dans le mien.

« Et puis, je rêve de passer 48H compète avec toi et juste toi... J'espère que tu aimeras l'endroit où je t'emmène même si je ne compte pas te laisser sortir du lit très souvent... »

J'eu un hoquet de surprise à la dernière phrase d'Edward, je ne l'avais pas entendu souvent me parler ainsi en dehors des confessions sur l'oreiller et je devais avouer que cela me faisait un effet bœuf, une flamme brûlante me parcouru le corps et mes joues s'empourprèrent, il me fixait d'un regard intense qui traduisait tout son désir.

J'avançais par reflex mes lèvres vers lui tout en m'agrippant à ses cheveux, il me sourit et brisa le peu de distance qu'il restait entre nous en attaquant mes lèvres d'un baiser ardent.

Nos langues se trouvèrent automatiquement et nous échangeâmes un long baiser passionné, je le tirais vers moi pour que nos corps se touchent mais la position dans la voiture ne le permettait pas, cela le fit rire et c'est avec une moue frustrée qu'il brisa notre étreinte.

Je reprenais difficilement ma respiration et mes joues me brûlaient, un poids énorme me pesait sur le ventre mais je savais que ce n'était pas de la faute de mon amoureux si nous ne pouvions rien faire à l'heure actuelle.

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et descendis de la voiture à l'aide de la main qu'Edward me tendait gentiment, il avait déjà sorti les bagages du coffre et alla chercher en un éclair un chariot pour les transporter jusqu'à l'enregistrement.

Je le suivais dans les couloirs bondés de l'aéroport, ne savant toujours pas où nous allions, mais au moment où nous arrivions devant les bureaux, il continua jusqu'aux boutiques et me dit de l'attendre là le temps qu'il s'occupe de tout, je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée de connaître notre destination, mais apparemment cela ne faisait pas parti des intentions d'Edward pour le moment.

Je me baladais donc dans les différentes boutiques, regardant les articles sans vraiment les voir, je passais devant une boutique de lingerie et souriais à l'idée qui germait dans ma tête, dans le fond de la boutique un magnifique ensemble bleu nuit me faisait de l'œil; j'hésitais avant de rentrer et me décidais avant qu'Edward ne revienne, je me dirigeais directement sur l'ensemble après un bonjour timide à la vendeuse et le toucher du bout des doigts.

Il se composait d'un corset qui se laçait dans le dos avec des rubans de soie et comprenait de fines attaches pour des bas agrémentées de discrets petits nœuds, la culotte présentée avec semblait minuscule, elle s'attachait des deux côté avec des petits boutons comme pour l'attache des bas.

J'étais estomaquée de la finesse du vêtement, qui semblait bien fragile, ne serait ce que pour le passer, je me demandais si c'était bien raisonnable d'investir pour qu'Edward le déchire le soir même, je rougissais à cette pensée et avais hâte que l'on soit arrivés à destination, finalement peu importer l'endroit où nous allions étant donné que l'on ne mettrait pas le nez dehors je le sentais.

La vendeuse arriva avec un sourire avenant et me demanda si je voulais l'essayer, je regardais le prix de l'ensemble, exorbitant, mais je voulais voir ce que ça donnait, au pire je ne l'achèterais pas si il ne m'allait pas, je suivais donc la vendeuse dans une cabine et me dépêchais d'enlever mes habits, lorsque je mis la culotte et le corset, j'étais étonnée de l'allure que cela me donnais, j'avais encore du mal à accepter mon côté sulfureux. _**(R/N : Oulala ! Mais elle se lâche notre Bella... J'en connais un qui va A-DO-RER !)**_

Je me tournais dans tous les sens et c'est avec un grand sourire que je prenais ma décision, ce weekend ne sera pas de tout repos, et je comptais bien y jouer un grand rôle, une fois rhabillée j'allais payée le tout et la vendeuse me souhaita une bonne soirée avec un clin d'œil, je rougissais immédiatement et partais d'un pas mal assuré vers la sortie.

Je me dirigeais en hâte vers l'enregistrement, espérant qu'Edward ne me cherchait pas partout, je courais maladroitement et rentrais de plein fouet dans un homme au détour d'un angle, le choc me fit perdre l'équilibre et je me retrouvais sur les fesses au milieu du couloir, mon sac d'achat répandu sur le sol.

Rouge de honte, je commençais à tout ramasser à quatre pattes, des adolescentes qui se trouvaient là pouffaient à la vue de ce spectacle pittoresque, je leur lançais un regard noir tout en me relevant péniblement.

Je les vis stopper net leurs moqueries et leurs mâchoires se décrocher, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien leur arriver et avant même que je ne tourne la tête pour suivre leurs regards je sentais un bras puissant et protecteur m'entourer la taille.

Je me mis à sourire en sentant le parfum entêtant de mon amoureux et me détendis immédiatement, je me retournais lentement, Edward regardait le groupe d'un œil noir, mais même ainsi il était à couper le souffle, quand il sentit que je le regardais il tourna ses yeux vers moi et ses prunelles se mirent à briller d'amour instantanément.

Je ne pu me retenir et lui passais les bras autour du cou, il resserra son étreinte et m'embrassa langoureusement, mes hanches se collèrent à lui par réflexe et je sentais son désir déjà présent, je souris sous ses baisers et il grogna en s'écartant légèrement.

Je me retournais pour voir le groupe de filles, elles étaient en train de me reluquer des pieds à la tête d'un regard mauvais, elles étaient vertes de jalousie et je pouvais facilement le comprendre, ce n'était malheureusement pas une raison pour me montrer autant de haine.

Je soupirais d'un air triste et baissais la tête, Edward se mit devant moi et me leva la tête du bout du doigt, il semblait inquiet et me prit le visage dans les mains pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, il me regarda intensément et me dit de ne pas tenir en compte de la réaction de ces filles, je me mordis la lèvre, blessée malgré moi, il soupira et secoua la tête avant de me dire combien il me trouvait belle et que je n'avais pas à accorder d'importance à tout ça.

Je lui fis un petit sourire triste et lui caressais la joue, je savais que ce n'était que de la jalousie de leur part, mais je ne pouvais empêcher ce sentiment d'insécurité et de mal aise prendre le dessus, je savais qu'Edward m'aimait mais je ne pouvais enlever les questions qui me hantaient: pourquoi moi? Comment peut-il m'aimer? Me désirer? Se lassera-t-il? Il trouvera sûrement quelqu'un qui lui convient plus un jour, et quand ce jour arrivera, je me retrouverais abandonnée...

Je savais qu'il me voyait perdu dans les pensées, il caressa la ride d'inquiétude qui était apparue sur mon front du bout du doigt, ce qui me fit sortir de mes tristes réflexions, je détournais le regard en me mordant la lèvre et il me prit dans ses bras, s'approchant de mon oreille il me murmura doucement

« Que se passe-t-il mon amour? Parle-moi, je ne peux pas supporter de ne pas entendre ce que tu penses dans ces situations! »

Je me resserrais les lèvres, je ne voulais pas encore me plaindre, je savais que ça le blessait que je pense ainsi et je ne voulais pas que l'on commence notre weekend sur le mauvais pied, je pris donc sur moi et inspirais un grand coup, je levais la tête et lui souris, son regard emplit de tristesse me fendit le cœur et je mis ma main dans ses cheveux en le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais, il ne devait rien sentir mais devait parfaitement entendre les battements intempestifs de mon cœur lorsqu'il embrassa mes cheveux.

« Ca va ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, juste un petit coup de pompe, ces filles m'ont contrariée et puis je suis tombée en me cognant contre quelqu'un, je te cherchais partout j'avais peur que tu t'inquiètes... Enfin voilà, maintenant ça va, on embarque dans combien de temps? »

Edward avait une moue dubitative mais ne dit rien, il me prit par la main et me sourit, je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas en rester là, mais il le fit pour le moment, ce que j'appréciais.

J'essayais de ne plus penser à tout ça et de me détendre, je repensais à mes achats et je me sentis mieux instantanément, Edward perçut le changement et me regarda avec un sourcil interrogateur, je lui souris sincèrement et il eut l'air de se détendre aussi.

Il me guida vers les portes d'embarcation avec une main au niveau de mes reins, je serrais contre moi le sac de lingerie et regardais partout autour de moi pour capter un indice sur notre destination, il ne pouvait pas me cacher jusqu'à la fin où nous allions étant donné que cela était affiché au dessus du sas qui nous menait vers l'avion.

La France! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je n'étais jamais allée en France avant, c'était incroyable! _**(R/N : Yeaaaah !)**_

Edward guettait ma réaction du coin de l'œil, je me mis à sauter sur place avec un petit rire hystérique ce qui le fit beaucoup rire, il me demanda si ça me plaisait et je lui sautais au cou folle de joie, j'embrassais son visage de milliers de baisers légers, il me reposa doucement au sol et je me rendis compte que tout le monde nous regardait en souriant, je me sentis un peu gênée mais j'étais tellement contente que je m'en fichais.

Quelle folie de partir aussi loin, mais quelle joie!

Nous embarquâmes rapidement et je ne fus pas surprise d'être conduite en première classe, Edward ne se privait jamais de rien, une très jolie hôtesse de l'air nous indiqua nos place et nous souhaita bon voyage.

J'étais comme une petite fille, je ne tenais pas sur place et regardais tout autour de moi, touchant à tous les boutons, ce qui fit d'ailleurs revenir l'hôtesse.

« Ho je suis désolée! Je n'aurais pas du toucher à tous ces boutons, veuillez m'excuser... »

Elle me sourit gentiment en m'assurant que ce n'était rien et que si nous avions besoin de quoi que ce soit il ne fallait pas hésiter à l'appeler.

« Et bien j'ai une petite question si ça ne vous dérange pas? »

« Bien sûr que non allez-y. »

« Comment se prononce votre prénom? Vous êtes française n'est ce pas? »

Elle rit doucement avant de me répondre.

« Je m'appelle Elodie, et oui je suis bien française. »

« C'est un très joli prénom, merci de votre gentillesse. »

« Je vous en pris, passez un agréable voyage. »

Edward me sourit gentiment et je me penchais pour lui déposer un baiser, je m'installais ensuite confortablement dans mon siège et attachais ma ceinture lorsque nous nous préparions à décoller, je pris la main de mon amoureux et nous passions la première partie du vol à discuter de tout et de rien.

Je m'assoupis une petite heure sur son épaule et ce sont ses caresses sur ma cuisse qui me réveillèrent, je m'étirais et lui souris, il me retourna mon sourire et je voyais un désir ardent briller dans ses yeux dorés, sa main remonta doucement vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse et je le regardais étonnée.

Mes joues commençaient à s'empourprer et je gigotaisur mon siège, je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir et je regardais autour de moi, les autres passagers dormaient avec un masque sur les yeux, personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait quelques sièges plus loin. _**(R/N : Elle n'est pas fut-fut la Bella...)**_

Sa main s'insinua encore plus haut et alla se placer sur mon entrejambe, lorsqu'Edward commença à exercer des pressions je soupirais de contentement et serrais automatiquement mes cuisses, il accentua sa caresse et je sentis mon corps s'embraser.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement et me penchais pour l'embrasser, je léchais ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer ma langue, notre baiser s'approfondit et nous soupirions d'aise.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et descendais le long de son torse, lorsque je rencontrais son érection qui tendait le tissus de son pantalon il m'embrassa avec encore plus de fougue, je pressais ma main pour lui faire sentir mon désir.

Il s'éloigna et me murmura à l'oreille d'aller aux toilettes, j'avais l'esprit embrumé par le désir et ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir, je n'avais pas envie de faire pipi et je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais y aller. _**(R/N : Bella Bella Bella... Faut te faire un dessin ! Vas aux toilettes bordel ! *désolée*)**_

Il me regarda intensément et rit devant mon incompréhension, il me dit silencieusement qu'il allait me rejoindre, j'ouvrais la bouche de stupéfaction, nous ne pouvions pas faire ça!

C'était illégal de faire l'amour dans les toilettes, si quelqu'un nous surprenait et que Charlie était mis au courant il ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole!

Edward vit mon hésitation et se tapota la tête du bout du doigt, je me rappelais la fois où il m'avait dit dans la cabine d'essayage qu'il pouvait nous empêcher d'être pris en faute vu qu'il entendait tout ce qui se passait autour, il se pencha et me lécha le cou, je frissonnais et gémissais doucement lorsqu'il prit un de mes seins dans sa paume et qu'il commença à me torturer délicieusement.

Je me levais alors d'un bon et me dirigeais en trébuchant vers les toilettes, les hôtesses étaient occupées en seconde classe, personne ne me vit rentrer dans la cabine, je fermais doucement la porte et m'assis sur les WC en attendant qu'Edward me rejoigne.

Il ne tarda pas et se faufila en vitesse et sans bruit par la porte, il la ferma à clef et je me levais timidement, nous nous mîmes à rigoler devant cette situation étonnante, il se rapprocha lentement et me caressa la joue, je pressais ma tête contre sa paume et il me colla contre lui en me tirant par la taille. _**(R/N : Tout le monde prendre une grande inspiration et ... C'est parti !)**_

Nos regards se vrillèrent l'un à l'autre, je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de ce visage magnifique, je pouvais y lire tellement d'amour et de désir que je m'enflammais instantanément, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, je ne pouvais pas croire que mon corps réagissait aussi rapidement à un simple regard de mon amoureux.

Il posa son autre main sur mon cœur et sourit tendrement quand il l'entendit battre à tout rompre, il s'approcha de moi et m'effleura doucement les lèvres, j'inspirais son souffle glacé et entrouvrais les lèvres comme invitation; il comprit et insinua lentement sa langue dans ma bouche, cherchant la mienne et jouant avec tendrement.

Je lui rendais son baiser y mettant un peu plus d'intensité, mon corps était en feu et j'avais du mal à me retenir de lui arracher ses vêtements, j'attrapais ses cheveux et collais mon bassin contre le sien, il m'entoura un sein de sa paume et de l'autre me caressait les fesses.

Je gémissais doucement et il intensifia ses caresses, passant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour atteindre ma poitrine tendue sous mon soutient gorge, il la palpa doucement puis passa ses mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon carcan, j'enlevais mon tee-shirt en le passant par dessus ma tête et jetais mon soutien-gorge par terre.

Il en profita pour ôter sa chemise et je me collais contre son torse glacé en attaquant de nouveau ses lèvres, je laissais mes mains parcourir son dos musclé et soupirais de contentement, il léchait mon cou et se mit à mordiller mon lobe d'oreille, je jetais la tête en arrière afin qu'il puisse mieux accéder à mon cou.

Il grogna en humant mon odeur, j'agrippais ses fesses pour coller son érection contre mon bassin et roulais des hanches, il ramena ses mains sur mes seins et les massa doucement, mon corps était parcouru de frissons et je gémis lorsqu'il tritura mes tétons tendus, je descendais mes mains vers son pantalon et déboutonnais sa braguette lentement.

Je baissais ensuite son pantalon sur ses hanches en même temps que son boxer, je m'humectais les lèvres et me mettais à genoux, la position n'étais pas très confortable vu l'étroitesse de la pièce mais je réussis à me positionner à la bonne hauteur et pris dans mes mains la base de son sexe, je commençais à le mettre dans ma bouche et entendis Edward jurer dans sa barbe.

Le prenant entièrement, je jouais avec son extrémité du bout de ma langue le pressant avec mes lèvres et exerçant un mouvement de haut en bas, Edward me caressait les cheveux et accentuait la manœuvre de petits coups de reins.

Je l'enfonçais encore plus profondément en agrippant ses fesses, Edward grognait de plus en plus fort et je souriais, après un soupir il se dégagea de mes lèvres, sûrement parce qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps.

Je me relevais péniblement et Edward me plaqua directement contre le mur, il m'enleva mon pantalon en un quart de seconde et s'attaquait déjà à mon intimité, il me caressait langoureusement tandis que son autre main s'occupait de mon sein gauche, je l'embrassais goulument en me collant contre sa main.

Il me prit alors par les hanches et me posa sur le rebord du lavabo, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'attirais à moi, il me prit dans ses bras et me pénétra lentement tout en m'embrassant profondément, je gémis du plaisir intense que cela me provoquait et le serrais plus fortement contre moi.

Il commença alors un lent mouvement de va et vient, chacun m'électrifiant et faisant apparaître par vagues croissantes un état orgasmique dans lequel je me laissais naviguer, Edward était tendre mais aussi brutal ce qui faisait un mélange explosif.

J'essayais d'accentuer les mouvements en me collant à lui, je m'accrochais à ses épaules tout en me laissant partir en arrière, lui offrant ainsi ma poitrine dénudée, il s'en emparait avidement et donnait des coups de langue sur mes tétons tendus, cela accentuait la montée du plaisir et je sentais que je n'étais plus très loin du dénouement.

Edward grognait d'une manière assez bestiale, je l'accompagnais de petits cris à chaque pénétrations qui étaient de plus en plus puissantes et profondes, mon corps ruisselait de sueur et la froideur de mon amoureux m'aidait à ne pas m'enflammer, il se colla complètement à moi se retenant de ne pas m'écraser et c'est en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou et en grognant mon prénom qu'il se déversa en moi de toute sa jouissance, je l'accompagnais immédiatement en m'agrippant à son dos et en rejetant la tête en arrière, à bout de souffle.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre durant quelques instant _**(R/N : Ouais, le mien aussi je crois... Pfiou...)**_, Edward s'en rendit compte et il me libéra de son emprise automatiquement, je pris une grande inspiration mais me sentis tout à coup très seule, je le ramenais à moi en le tirant par les épaules et posais mon front ruisselant contre son épaule.

J'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale et Edward me laissa faire, patientant gentiment en me caressant le dos du bout des doigts, quand cela fut bon il m'embrassa tendrement en m'aidant à descendre du lavabo, mes jambes ne me soutenaient pas réellement et Edward fronça des sourcils en me voyant me tenir au lavabo.

Les séquelles de ma chute de tension n'étaient pas très loin et cela n'avait sans doute pas était très malin de ma part d'avoir accepté cette merveilleuse partie de jambe en l'air perchée à 8000m d'altitude, je prenais sur moi le temps de me rhabiller et rassurer mon amant de mon état.

Il me sourit, pas vraiment rassuré et me passa sa main glacée sur le front, cela me fit un bien immense et je l'enlaçais pour le remercier d'un baiser, je me reculais un peu, et je lui demandais doucement

« Tu crois que quelqu'un nous verra si l'on sort l'un après l'autre? »

Il tendit l'oreille, plus pour me montrer qu'il écoutait que parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin et me sourit en ouvrant la porte, il sortit puis je le suivais de quelques secondes, ayant trop peur que quelqu'un arrive entre temps, tous les passagers semblaient encore endormis dans la semi-pénombre de l'appareil et je m'asseyais en quatrième vitesse à côté de mon amoureux en soupirant.

Je n'aimais pas du tout me mettre dans ce genre de situations mais, mon dieu, je ne pouvais vraiment pas regretter ce qu'il venait de se passer!

Edward me surprendra toujours, lui si attaché aux règles, il venait de m'entraîner dans un des fantasmes les plus répandus et les moins accessibles et nous l'avions fait, j'étais sûre que mes joues étaient encore rouges pivoines et je baissais la tête lorsqu'une hôtesse passait dans la rangée, je n'étais pas très naturelle mais j'avais trop peur d'avoir à m'expliquer.

Edward rigola doucement et me serra le genou de sa paume, je me détendis immédiatement et me laissa glisser dans mon fauteuil dans une position relâchée, je sentais la fatigue venir et je ne mis pas longtemps à sombrer, la tête sur les genoux de mon amoureux tandis qu'il me caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, alors que nous quittions l'appareil une fois arrivés à Paris, que je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas passés si inaperçus que ça, je passais devant l'hôtesse de l'air française si gentille, et elle me fit un clin d'œil prononcé en me demandant si je ne m'étais pas trop ennuyée pendant mon voyage. _**(R/N : Coquine, Elo ! Hihihi !)**_

Je lui répondis que non, rouge de honte et me pressais de descendre pendant qu'Edward la remerciait et qu'elle nous souhaitait un très bon séjour, et vu comment il commençait, je sentais que cela n'allais pas être de tout repos pour mes nerfs...

_**Alors alors?**_

_**Qu'en avez vous pensez?**_

_**Si vous avez des suggestions, que vous voulez vous défouler et dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête c'est par ici (oui oui le petit bouton vert ^^)**_

_**Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, Elo est une amie hôtesse de l'air, j'ai décidé de faire des petits clins d'oeil aux copines :)**_

_**A très vite ;)**_


	13. Acte X The end

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Et oui ça y est.**_

_**C'est fini.**_

_**Ce n'est pas sans une petite larme et un pincement au cœur que je vous annonce le tout dernier chapitre de DCLM.**_

_**Il n'y en aura pas d'autre après.**_

_**Ce fut une magnifique aventure, je suis très heureuse de l'avoir partagée avec vous.**_

_**Merci a toutes pour vos reviews adorables, je remercie aussi toutes celles à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre car vous n'êtes pas inscrites sur le site.**_

_**Je crois que je n'aurai pas eu la force de faire tout ça sans votre soutient et votre amitié, j'espère vous recroiser un jour, on ne sait jamais si l'envie me vient de me remettre à écrire, mais je crois que ce sera pour une autre histoire.**_

_**Encore un grand merci à vous, à ma Giaah d'amour bien que tu ne m'aies pas laissé de review pour l'acte IX lol, à ma Juju pour avoir été ma relectrice pour ces deux derniers chapitres, à Beth pour son soutien sans faille, à Jeny et Odrey pour vos impressions toujours délirantes, à Didine et Mélanie pour votre dévouement ^^ et à toutes celles qui sont moins proches mais qui compte aussi beaucoup pour moi.**_

_**Tout ceci c'est grâce à vous.**_

_**Merci encore, je vous aime.**_

_**Après ce petit moment larmoyant, je vous laisse découvrir la fin du scénario, j'espère que cela vous plaira. :D**_

ça y était, nous étions enfin arrivés.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'endroit secret fut long et difficile, Edward voulait encore garder le secret sur la destination finale et m'avait obligée à ne rien regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il m'y autorise.

Mon cœur s'affolait par anticipation, où qu'il eut décidé de m'emmener, je savais que cela me plairait et de toute façon, je me fichais bien de l'endroit tant que j'étais avec lui.

Je m'étais finalement assoupie dans le taxi et Edward me réveilla doucement par un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, je soupirais d'aise et m'étirais lentement dans l'habitacle réduit, je regardais mon amoureux et lui demandai si je pouvais enfin jeter un coup d'œil au delà des vitres de la voiture.

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin les yeux plein de malice, après un hochement de tête il m'ouvrit la portière et je regardais au dehors, la première chose qui me frappa fut le paysage verdoyant, nous semblions au milieu de nul part, complètement engouffrés sous les arbres d'une forêt dense.

Je me tournais vers mon amoureux, un peu étonnée, il sortit de la voiture et me tendit la main pour que j'en sorte à mon tour, il avait déjà les valises dans une main et j'entendis le taxi repartir.

Je le suivais alors qu'il me guidait le long d'un petit sentier à l'abri des arbres, nous ne marchâmes pas longtemps et déboulâmes devant une petite maison à deux étages.

Elle était magnifique, toute en pierre, son toit recouvert d'ardoise était percé par une cheminée, elle semblait ancienne et fragile, croulant sous le lierre qui montait le long d'un mur.

J'étais estomaquée, elle était tellement belle, féérique, à taille humaine (chose étonnante pour les Cullen), on s'y sentait immédiatement en sécurité.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le charme français mais j'étais tombée amoureuse de cette maison au premier coup d'œil, je me tournais vers Edward, un sourire immense aux lèvres, il me regardait un peu inquiet, appréhendant ma réaction.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai furtivement, puis je sautillai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, impatiente de découvrir l'intérieur de cette merveille.

Edward rit de ma réaction, je devais ressembler à une enfant qui découvrait ses cadeaux le jour de Noël et qui piétinait dans l'attente de l'ouverture.

Il vint m'ouvrir rapidement et en un clin d'œil, il tenait la porte ouverte, m'invitant à rentrer, je le suivis de bonne grâce afin de découvrir l'espace et fus éberluée par la décoration.

Du pur style Esmée sans doute aucun, tout était à sa place et s'accordait parfaitement les uns aux autres, sans aucune fausse note.

Edward alla poser nos affaires à l'étage tandis que je m'accordais quelques instants d'humanité, quand je revins dans la pièce principale – qui en fait faisait la superficie du rez-de-chaussée et qui comprenait le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine de type américaine – Edward était déjà en train de faire un feu dans l'immense cheminée._**(R/N : Eh bien ma foi, elle a l'air bien jolie cette masure. Tu m'invites Pooh ? =D)**_

Je vins m'asseoir sur le canapé confortable face à lui, et le regardais faire en silence, je ne me lassais pas de le détailler, étant toujours aussi surprise par sa beauté et sa grâce naturelle.

Une fois le feu parti, il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire affectueux et je l'invitais à me rejoindre sur le canapé.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et je me calais aussitôt contre son torse en passant mon bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'Edward me caressait le dos, la tête posée sur mes cheveux.

Nous étions bien, et le temps s'écoulait lentement sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ayons le besoin de parler.

Mon ventre me rappela toutefois à l'ordre et Edward se leva rapidement pour aller dans la cuisine, j'allais avec lui pour le regarder faire, quand je fus parcourue d'un frisson.

« Tu devrais aller te couvrir mon amour, le feu de la cheminée n'a pas encore réchauffé toute la maison, et je te veux en pleine forme pour notre weekend. »

J'hochais la tête et me penchais par dessus le comptoir pour lui donner un baiser, il y répondit automatiquement et j'eu du mal à me détacher de ses lèvres. _**(R/N : Bah t'es pas obligée... :/)**_

C'est avec un soupir de regret que je me dirigeais vers la chambre pour trouver quelque chose de confortable à me mettre.

Mais c'était mal connaître Alice qui avait elle même fait mes bagages, je soupirai en inspectant le contenue de ma valise, il y avait beaucoup de dentelle, de soie, de choses légères et transparentes ou sinon toujours très près du corps et sexy. _**(R/N : La pauvre Alice, c'est toujours sa faute ce genre de chose. Allez, avoue que t'as fait ta valise toute seule Bella !)**_

Et forcément, rien contre le froid.

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'un humain pouvait avoir froid?

A moins qu'elle ne se soit dit que je ne passerai pas beaucoup de temps habillée, et ça je ne pouvais nier que je n'y avais pas pensé non plus...

Cette réflexion m'amena à me souvenir de ce que j'avais acheté à l'aéroport, j'étais impatiente de voir la réaction d'Edward et décidais de ne pas attendre pour le vérifier, j'allais donc chercher mon paquet et le déballais délicatement.

Il allait falloir que je dise à Edward d'être prudent avec ces vêtements, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient à usage unique! _**(R/N : C'est encore mal connaître ton chéri...)**_

Je me déshabillai rapidement et enfilai la petite merveille, j'en avais des frissons d'avance, je passais une petite robe en lainage noire par dessus afin que mon amoureux ne se doute de rien et descendis vite au rez-de-chaussée afin de goûter à ce qu'Edward m'avait préparé, l'odeur me chatouillant déjà agréablement les narines.

Edward se tenait devant la cheminée, les doigts au dessus du feu comme s'il voulait les réchauffer, il faisait déjà sombre dans la pièce et son corps parfait se détachait des flammes rougeoyantes, je vis qu'il avait étendu une couverture devant l'antre et que mon repas m'y attendait, comme lors d'un pique nique.

Je m'approchais doucement et enlaçais mon amoureux qui ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Je posai ma tête entre ses omoplates et caressai son ventre du bout des doigts, il plaça ses mains sur les miennes et prit une grande inspiration.

Il écarta doucement mes bras et se tourna pour me faire face, un sourire ému aux lèvres, je me demandais pourquoi telle humeur mais n'eu le temps de lui poser la question car il prit mon visage dans ses paumes et m'embrassa tendrement.

Ce fut tout d'abord un baiser léger, qui se transforma vite en un long baiser langoureux, Edward passa le bout de sa langue sur le contour de mes lèvres et les poussa pour y rentrer, je le laissais faire et je m'accrochais vite à son cou avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent.

Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément pendant de longues minutes, je sentais déjà le désir naître au fond de mon ventre et je gémissais doucement tandis qu'Edward me plaquait contre lui en plaçant ses mains sur mes reins en feu.

Je commençais à onduler des hanches, recherchant la friction que j'aimais tant, mais il ne me laissa pas faire et me repoussa doucement.

Nous reprîmes tous les deux notre respiration qui était devenue haletante et je le regardais étonnée de se rejet.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand des flash me rappelèrent toutes les fois où il m'avait ainsi repoussée et toute la peine que cela m'infligeait. _**(R/N : Ah cette Bella. Comme s'il allait reculer mnt !)**_

Je portais automatiquement ma main sur mon cœur qui était en train de se fissurer, le suppliant du regard de m'expliquer, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné, et se rapprocha doucement de moi.

« Bella mon amour, je ne te repousse pas parce que je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi, je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions de plusieurs choses. »

Je le regardais incrédule, je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre comme si j'étais figée dans l'horreur.

Il tendit une de ses mains et colla sa paume contre ma joue, séchant les larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler, je sursautai, sortis de ma transe et fis un pas pour prendre son visage dans mes mains.

« Que se passe-t-il Edward ? De quoi faut-il que nous parlions qui nécessite ce rejet ? Explique-moi s'il te plaît car cela me blesse énormément. »

Il soupira puis vrilla ses prunelles dorées dans mes yeux que je devinais débordant de larmes et écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, il n'y a rien de grave. Pendant... Pendant que tu te changeais j'ai repensé à beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de choses dont nous n'avons pas parlé depuis longtemps. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai raconté sur ma vie ? Les mœurs et les coutumes de mon époque ? »

J'hochais la tête, me rappelant très bien de quoi il voulait que l'on parle, je sentis mon ventre se tordre en attendant la suite.

« Bien. Si tu te souviens de tout ça, et si cela ne t'ennuie pas, je voudrai que l'on en reparle ce soir. J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses et je crois qu'il faut que l'on clarifie tout ça pour mieux avancer et voir l'avenir. Mais avant, je voudrai que tu manges, ton ventre crie famine. »

Il m'invita à m'asseoir par terre, à côté de mon assiette, j'obtempérais gentiment, décidée à ne pas me laisser faire dans la conversation et les choix que nous aurions à faire plus tard.

Edward m'avait préparé un vrai festin, j'avalais le tout en silence et rapidement, je voulais en finir au plus vite, il me regarda faire sans commentaire mais avec tendresse, je pouvais lire tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi dans ses yeux et je détendais immédiatement.

Je crois que je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui, surtout après tout ce qu'il m'avait donné.

Je comprenais mieux la raison de notre voyage, outre le fait que cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés tous les deux, il voulait un cadre isolé et romantique pour me parler.

Je soupirais et renonçais intérieurement à toute résistance, que pouvait-il arriver de toute façon ?

Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, rien d'autre ne comptait, et si cela pouvait le rendre heureux, je pouvais bien faire ça.

Je relevais la tête de mon assiette, son expression avait changé, lorsque je rencontrais son regard, ses yeux exprimaient de l'appréhension, du doute, de la peur, et même de la peine.

Il devait avoir peur des conclusions de ma réflexion, je lui souris amoureusement pour le rassurer.

Je vis soudain ses yeux s'illuminer, il avait compris que je ne rejetterai pas sa demande, j'étais vaincue. Comment ne pas avoir envie de voir ce regard flamboyant et ce sourire magnifique ?

Je rigolais en secouant la tête et vins me blottir contre lui, mon cœur avait malgré moi prit un rythme saccadé et je levais la tête afin d'embrasser sa mâchoire.

« Bon alors tu me la poses cette question? »

Je l'interrogeais doucement, et le forçant à me regarder, il fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ? »

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et m'éloigna un peu de lui.

« Bella mon amour, si tu veux vraiment me rendre heureux, laisse moi le plaisir de faire ça dans les règles. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser et se leva pour débarrasser mon repas.

Je m'appuyais le dos contre le canapé en regardant les flammes dans le foyer, je n'allai pas m'en tirer comme ça, en même temps, j'aurai du m'en douter, Edward faisait toujours tout parfaitement, cette chose y comprit.

Il revint à peine une minute après, une part de gâteau dans une main et un saladier de fraises avec de la chantilly dans l'autre_. __**(R/N : Oh. Des fraises. De la chantilly. Hmmm. Ca me donne des idées. J'espère à eux aussi...)**_

Je lui souris, j'adorais les fraises et il le savait, je me demandais d'ailleurs comment toute cette nourriture avait pu atterrir ici mais ne m'en formalisais pas, après tout, avec des vampires, on pouvait s'attendre à plein de choses irréelles.

Il posa le saladier devant moi et me tendit la part de gâteau, il avait un regard très sérieux que je ne compris pas sur le moment, je m'emparais de l'assiette et tapotais le sol à côté de moi pour qu'il s'y assoit.

Il me donna une fourchette à dessert et je commençais à couper un bout du gâteau pour le manger, je vis du coin de l'œil que son sourire en coin était apparu, son regard perçant posé sur moi me mit un peu mal à l'aise et je sentis mes joues se réchauffer.

J'avalais difficilement le morceau de gâteau et en coupais un autre morceau, il était vraiment délicieux, alors que je portais la fourchette à ma bouche je vis Edward retenir son souffle, j'arrêtais mon geste étonnée de cette réaction et il se dépêcha de retrouver un air calme et serein en m'intimant de continuer à manger. _**(R/N : Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a dans ce gâteau dis donc...)**_

Je haussais les épaules et mis le morceau dans ma bouche, alors que je laissais fondre la crème je sentis quelque chose de dur et de froid contre mon palais, je tournais la chose dans ma bouche afin d'en déterminer l'origine et le recracha dans ma paume quand je compris que ce n'était pas comestible.

Je regardais ma main attentivement, je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher et je tournais vivement la tête vers Edward, il avait l'œil pétillant et était tout sourire.

Je déglutis difficilement lorsqu'il prit l'objet puis ma main gauche pour l'amener à lui, mon cœur loupa un battement et j'étais comme pétrifiée.

Il me porta rapidement pour me poser sur le canapé et se plaça devant moi, un genou au sol.

Je baissais la tête et mis ma main droite devant mes yeux, je ne voulais pas voir ça, j'étais vraiment trop mal à l'aise!

Edward s'avança pour dégager ma main, il soupira en secouant la tête et je décidais de me reprendre afin de lui faire plaisir, je me calais au fond du canapé et le regardais dans les yeux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et semblait peu sûr de lui tout à coup, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, je l'encourageais d'un sourire et il se reprit en un quart de seconde.

« Et bien Bella, tu dois avoir deviné ce que je vais te demander, je connais ton avis à ce sujet et tu connais le mien, je crois que nous pouvons arriver à un compromis. »

J'hochais la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son car une grosse boule obstruait ma gorge, un compromis ?

Que pouvait-il bien m'offrir pour que je change de position ?

« Parfait. Alors voici ce que je te propose, si tu me réponds positivement, je veux bien que l'on reparle de ta transformation, aussi bien de la date que celui qui la fera. »

Il plongea son regard au fond du mien, il devait souffrir en cet instant de ne pouvoir lire en moi.

« Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? » _**(R/N : Oh, c'est trop mignon =D)**_

Il plaça la bague à mon doigt, je regardais la scène se dérouler comme si j'étais une personne extérieure, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

Edward me fixait, avec ses magnifiques yeux remplis d'espoir et d'amour, je me giflais intérieurement quand je vis le doute apparaître dans ses prunelles dorées.

Je regardais ma main, et la bague qui était maintenant à mon doigt, je regardais ensuite Edward et lui caressa doucement la joue, il ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse.

« Oui Edward. Bien sur que je veux devenir ta femme. Je t'aime. Et ce n'est pas ce compromis qui me dicte d'accepter. Je te veux, pour toujours. »

Je l'attrapais alors par le cou pour l'attirer à moi et m'asseyais à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le dos contre le canapé.

Il se laissa faire et mit ses mains sur mes fesses pour me presser contre lui, son baiser était plus passionné que jamais, et je sentais son excitation augmenter à la même vitesse que la mienne.

Il passa rapidement ses mains sous ma robe afin d'atteindre ma poitrine, il stoppa le baiser et se recula en haussant un sourcil, il découvrait du bout des doigts mon corset avec un regard amusé.

Je me sentis rougir mais ne me démontais pas pour autant, je soutenais son regard avec un sourire malicieux et enleva moi même lentement ma robe.

Edward détailla mon carcan d'un œil rond, je vis son souffle se faire plus hiératique et j'étais vraiment fière de mon effet, lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses il se rendit compte de mes bas ainsi que de mon porte jarretelle.

Je vis une lueur de folie traverser son regard, il me mit debout et s'assit sur le canapé, il me détaillait des pieds à la tête d'un air plus qu'appréciateur et je savais qu'il se retenait de ne pas tout arracher. _(__**R/N : Mais pourquoi se retenir hein ?)**_

Etrangement, je ne ressentais aucune gêne à ce qu'il me reluque ainsi, j'avais pris une confiance en moi incroyable, et je savais qu'il ne porterait jamais aucun jugement étant donné qu'il m'aimait.

Je posais un pied sur le canapé, entre ses jambes et commençais à dénouer lentement le ruban qui fermait mon corset, j'essayais de prendre un air aguicheur en me passant la langue sur la lèvre et me rendis compte que ça fonctionnait parfaitement.

Edward était comme hypnotisé, la bouche entrouverte et les mains agrippant fermement le tissu du canapé, je jouais avec le ruban entre mes doigts et tirais lentement dessus, les liens se dénouant peu à peu.

Je pouvais voir les mains d'Edward trembler et sa mâchoire se serrer, j'étais impressionnée par ce contrôle de lui même ne sachant pas comment je réagirai s'il me faisait la même chose.

Une fois les liens défaits, j'enlevais entièrement le ruban et laissais le corset tomber par terre_. __**(R/N : C'est qu'elle se dévergonde la Bella ! En même temps, avec un Eddy, c'est pas étonnant.)**_

Ma poitrine découverte était tendue pour mon amant, un frisson me parcouru le dos lorsque je vis ses yeux fous de désirs me détailler, j'enlevais ma jambe du canapé et me penchais en avant afin d'embrasser Edward.

Mes cheveux tombèrent sur ma poitrine, je léchais les lèvres entrouvertes de mon amoureux et me reculais lorsqu'il voulu approfondir notre baiser, il grogna de frustration et profita du fait que j'étais penchée vers lui pour mettre mes cheveux dans mon dos, il laissa ses mains retomber dans le creux de mes reins et je lui donnais un petit coup sur le nez en m'éloignant.

« Sois sage mon amour... »

Il me sourit et retomba au fond du canapé, je montais dessus et restais debout, les pieds de chaque côtés d'Edward, je penchais la tête afin de rencontrer son regard, il avait la sienne posée sur le dossier et me contemplait sans piper mot.

Je commençais à me déhancher langoureusement, lui offrant une petite danse sensuelle mais maladroite comme j'étais, je devais ressembler à une poupée désarticulée que l'on secoue de droite à gauche.

Je me mis donc à défaire les liens qui retenaient mes bas, je pris ensuite les mains d'Edward et les plaçais sur mes cuisses afin qu'il les enlève lui même, je prenais appui sur ses épaules lorsqu'il me les ôta complètement et me redressais.

Je dénouais ensuite les nœuds de ma culotte, Edward m'approcha de son visage en me poussant par les fesses et commença à m'embrasser le ventre.

Je frissonnais au contact froid de ses lèvres sur ma peau et lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous ma culotte afin d'emprisonner mes fesses je ne pu retenir un gémissement. _**(R/N : Glurps. Bon comme l'acte précédent je crois que je vais me taire et vous laissez apprécier, mdr.)**_

Mon dos se cambra automatiquement, je sentais mes jambes trembler et reprenais appui sur ses épaules afin de ne pas m'écrouler par terre, il pencha la tête sur le côté et fit doucement descendre ma culotte avec ses dents en profitant pour effleurer mon intimité en feu du bout de son nez.

Il avait gardé ses mains sur mes fesses et les massait tendrement, je me débarrassais de ma culotte et Edward me poussa pour que je me rapproche encore plus de son visage, je prenais donc appui sur le dossier du canapé alors que je me retrouvais au dessus de sa tête.

Il levait celle ci et se retrouvait maintenant face à mon centre nerveux, je savais que j'étais déjà trempée de désir et lorsque je sentis Edward lécher les gouttes qui coulaient à l'intérieur de ma cuisse je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir encore plus fort.

Il maintenait fermement mes hanches afin que je ne bouge pas, j'étais plutôt contente qu'il le fasse car ça faisait cesser mes tremblements et ça me permettait de ne pas m'écrouler sur lui, il me goûta alors profondément, lapant mon intimité _**(R/N : Comme un petit chat ? *pardon* chut)**__, _s'y introduisant, la mordillant.

Je l'entendais me sentir intensément, je crus m'évanouir tellement c'était délicieux, un plaisir presque douloureux se propagea dans tout mon corps fiévreux, mes jambes étaient sur le point de me lâcher.

Alors que tremblais comme une feuille, Edward mit ses mains en coupe sous mes fesses pour me soutenir, je m'y asseyais et laissais tomber tout mon poids sur mes avant bras qui étaient posés sur le dossier du canapé.

J'étais en train de haleter comme un petit chien, mes tempes me brûlaient et je sentais mon sang battre intensément dans tout mon corps, quel délicieux supplice!

Edward grognait fortement à chacun de mes gémissements, je voulais absolument lui prodiguer le même plaisir mais mon corps était comme tétanisé, je ne pouvais rien faire à part attendre que mon amant en finisse avec moi et j'étais loin de vouloir que cela s'arrête!

Je ne fus bientôt plus en mesure de penser correctement, mon cerveau était embrumé par le plaisir, je sentais que toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient hypersensibles, la langue d'Edward m'apparaissait plus clairement que jamais, froide dur et agile.

C'en était trop, je sentis tous mes muscles se contracter au moment où mon amant mordilla mon clitoris, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour partir et c'est en hurlant son prénom que je perdis toutes mes forces.

Il me fit descendre doucement de façon à ce que je sois assise sur ses genoux, je me laissais aller contre son torse et me rendis compte qu'il avait la respiration aussi saccadée que moi.

« Ho mon dieu Edward... Tu... C'est... C'était... Wahou! »

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots, mon esprit complètement déboussolé après cet orgasme incroyable, mon amoureux riait doucement en me caressant les cheveux.

Je me calais mieux contre lui et sentis son érection puissante contre mon ventre, cela déclencha une nouvelle vague de frisson et d'excitation, dans le même temps j'étais un peu soucieuse du fait qu'Edward n'ait pas eu son apothéose personnel.

Je levais la tête afin d'embrasser sa mâchoire, je m'éloignais un peu de lui pour caresser son torse du bout des doigts et descendais ma main jusqu'à son pantalon.

Il rit et arrêta mon geste, je me redressais pour lui faire face et comprendre son geste.

« Bella mon amour, tu n'es pas obligée de me rendre ce que je viens de te donner. Tu m'as déjà donné la plus belle chose au monde, je voulais te remercier. » _**(R/N : Style il va dire non à une gâterie ! Mouhahaha !)**_

Je fronçais les sourcils, ce n'était pas une question de rendre quoi que ce soit, son plaisir comptait pour moi autant voir plus que le mien.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, j'ai envie de donner du plaisir. Et ce, même quand tu ne m'en donnes pas autant avant. »

« Et bien je crois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde futur Madame Cullen... »

Je frissonnais devant ce nom, mais de plaisir, je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait cet effet là.

Edward ponctua son discours d'un baiser dans mon cou, et cette fois je frissonnais vraiment de froid, il se leva en me portant et nous déposa devant la cheminée.

Je sentis ma peau se réchauffer aussitôt, j'enroulais mes bras et mes jambes autour de mon amoureux tandis que je trouvais sa bouche pour un long baiser.

Il bascula doucement en avant afin de m'allonger sur la couverture et prit appui sur ses avant bras afin de ne pas m'écraser, il me caressa doucement les joues et les tempes du bout des doigts en me regardant amoureusement.

« Je trouve que tu es encore bien trop habillé mon chéri, ce n'est pas très équitable... »

Edward s'esclaffa et se releva afin d'ôter sa chemise, j'en profitais pour déboutonner son pantalon qu'il enleva rapidement ainsi que son boxer, il se réinstalla confortablement entre mes cuisses et repris ses caresses sur mon visage.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer, de détailler son merveilleux visage, je sentais que mon cœur repartait dans une course folle et que ma respiration s'accélérait de nouveau.

Je caressais alors sa nuque, ses joues, sa bouche, son front, ses épaules, je voulais toucher toute la surface de sa peau, comme pour la mémoriser.

Il posa son front contre ma joue et respira profondément dans mon cou, je le sentis se tendre et lorsqu'il vrilla de nouveau son regard dans le mien il bougea ses hanches contre les miennes afin de me montrer son désir.

Je frissonnais de plaisir, nos deux sexes en friction me ramenèrent proche de l'orgasme, je gémissais fortement en fermant les yeux afin de profiter au maximum des sensations.

J'encourageais Edward en roulant des hanches à l'unisson et il me pénétra enfin en étouffant mon cri par un baiser, je m'accrochais à ses épaules et repliais au maximum mes jambes afin qu'il entre au plus profond de mon être.

Notre étreinte se fit brutale et rapide, en échos à notre état d'esprit, nous nous voulions, fortement, violemment, et l'assouvissement ne se ferait que d'une manière animale.

Plus il accélérait ses pénétrations, plus j'hurlais mon plaisir à m'en exploser les tympans, je n'étais vraiment pas loin de mon deuxième orgasme de la soirée (et pas le dernier je l'espérai) et criais à Edward d'être encore plus brutal, d'aller encore plus vite.

L'entendre grogner à mon oreille et me murmurer plein de mots d'amour me fit perdre la tête et c'est dans un dernier cri puissant que je me contractais autour de mon amant, mon dos s'arquant sous l'effet du plaisir tandis que tous mes membres se tétanisaient.

Edward vint à son tour et je le sentis jouir en moi, je continuais de gémir à cette sensation et pris son visage entre mes mains pour m'abreuver de ses lèvres.

Il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine pour entendre les battements de mon cœur, je calmais ma respiration et m'étirais de tout mon long, en bougeant, mon bras droit tapa contre le saladier et je me rappelais les fraises et la chantilly. _**(R/N : Ah ! *se frotte les mains*)**_

Un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur mon visage, Edward se rendit compte de ce changement d'humeur et releva la tête, posant son menton entre mes seins.

Je lui prenais le visage entre mes paumes et le levais vers moi afin de l'embrasser, je léchais le contour des ses lèvres et les mordillais doucement tout en me redressant et en l'allongeant sur le dos.

Je m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui et pris une fraise dans le saladier, je vrillais mon regard dans celui d'Edward et mis la fraise dans ma bouche en croquant dedans doucement.

Edward me fixait intensément en faisant courir ses doigts sur mes cuisses, je léchais le jus de la fraise et la suçais avant de l'avaler, je mis un à un mes doigts dans ma bouche pour en ôter tout le nectar et attrapais ensuite la bombe de chantilly.

Il me regardait faire comme hypnotisé, j'espérais encore une fois faire quelque chose de sensuel et vu son regard j'étais contente de voir que cela fonctionnait, je secouais la bombe – par la même occasion ma poitrine, ce qu'Edward avait aussi bien remarqué que moi – et commençais d'abord par en mettre sur une fraise que je dégustais comme la précédente.

Je positionnais ensuite la bombe de sorte que la chantilly se répande sur le torse parfait de mon amant, au contact de la crème il stoppa ses caresses et remonta ses mains dans mon dos quand je me penchais pour la lécher.

Je l'entendais gémir doucement quand je le nettoyais entièrement à l'aide de ma langue, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière, je sentais le désir renaître entre mes cuisses aussi bien pour moi que pour lui.

Je me déplaçais sur ses jambes et laissais apparaître son membre dressé devant moi, je lui lançais un regard amusé qu'il me renvoya, se doutant de ce que j'allai faire.

Je m'efforçais alors de le recouvrir entièrement de chantilly, une fois la petite montagne faite j'entrepris de la manger, la dégustant comme une friandise ou comme un dessert à la fin d'un repas. _**(R/N : Hmm ! Coquine la Bella !^^)**_

Je sentais Edward se raidir, il grognait de plaisir et me regardait faire avec des yeux brûlants de désir et d'envie, il ne tenait pas en place et se trémoussait sous ma bouche, tendant les hanches pour que je le prenne enfin.

« Oh mon dieu Bella, je n'en peux plus, fais quelque chose s'il te plaît! »

Je relevais la tête et levais un sourcil, je me remettais debout et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Parce que je ne fais rien là peut être? »

Il rit à ma remarque et me caressa tendrement la joue, je pris un air boudeur et il éclata carrément de rire.

« Mon amour, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase et je sautais sur sa bouche, je rentrais immédiatement ma langue et il répondit à mon baiser passionnément, me tirant vers lui en mettant une main derrière ma nuque, je gémissais lorsqu'il bougea des hanches afin de mettre nos deux sexes à la même hauteur.

Edward grogna dans ma bouche ce qui me fit gémir de nouveaux, je bougeais des hanches avec lui pour une friction plus intense, il mit une de ses mains sur hanche, voulant me guider pour que nous allions plus loin.

Je stoppais net mon baiser et mes mouvements, je lui fis non de la tête et redescendais sur ses jambes, c'est avec un sourire carnassier que je me penchais pour effleurer son membre du bout de ma langue.

Il retint sa respiration, et je le mettais un petit peu dans ma bouche, je me retirais en l'aspirant ce qui fit un 'pop' sonore, je ne pu retenir un petit rire et me léchai les lèvres.

Edward avait les yeux rivés sur ma bouche, il semblait retenir sa respiration, les lèvres entrouvertes, je redescendais sur son membre et le prenais un peu plus profondément, le serrant entre mes dents.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le blesser mais je voulais voir si cela lui faisait du bien, à en juger par des yeux presque exorbités, j'en concluais que cela fonctionnait à merveille.

Je faisais donc descendre mes dents le long de sa verge, faisant un mouvement de va et vient en serrant plus ou moins la mâchoire de temps à autre.

Edward grognait de plus en plus fort en jurant, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu jurer pendant l'amour et cela m'excitait au plus haut point, j'augmentais alors la cadence de mes mouvements.

Alors qu'il augmentait les impulsions d'un mouvement de ses hanches, je décidais de l'amener au bout de la jouissance en prenant ses bourses entre mes doigts.

Je les massais d'abord doucement puis je les comprimais dans mes paumes à intervalles réguliers, au même rythme que mes mouvements, Edward se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et c'est en soulevant ses hanches du sol qu'il se mit à jouir dans ma bouche.

J'avalais le jus au fur et à mesure, appréciant son goût si particulier, je gémissais de plaisir et le nettoyais ensuite jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Edward avait la respiration saccadée, il avait un bras sur les yeux tandis que l'autre tenait un bout d'une bûche qu'il avait prise dans la cheminée, je voyais son torse se soulevait et retomber sur le sol à un rythme irrégulier.

Je m'allongeais sur lui et posa ma tête à côté de lui, sur son bras qui reposait par terre, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade _**(R/N : Elle va nous faire une crise cardiaque la Bella !)**_et un désir presque douloureux battait à l'intérieur de mon ventre.

Je dessinais les contours de son visage du bout de mes doigts tremblants, il ôta son bras de ses yeux et tourna la tête pour rencontrer mon regard, il me sourit amoureusement et se rapprocha pour m'embrasser.

Je me blottissais contre lui en passant mes jambes sur ses hanches, il me rapprocha en passant une main sous mes genoux et je sentis son sexe de nouveau dur se heurter à mon intimité trempée.

Il recula la tête pour me regarder et caressa toutes les parties de mon visage tendrement, je lui souriais, il avait un regard rempli d'amour, de tendresse et de désir.

Il me rallongea délicatement sur le dos et se plaça entre mes cuisses ouvertes pour lui, il joua d'abord avec moi en frôlant son sexe contre mon clitoris, je frissonnais de désir, il ne me lâchait pas des yeux et caressait toujours mes joues.

Il descendit ensuite ses mains sur mon cou, mes clavicules, mes épaules, puis dessina le contour de ma poitrine du bout des doigts.

Je me cambrais pour qu'il les prenne dans ses paumes, il me sourit puis se pencha pour m'embrasser sensuellement, il accéda à ma demande et les massa doucement, jouant avec les pointes dures entre ses doigts.

Je tendais des hanches vers son bassin pour qu'il me pénètre enfin, il rit et me souffla sur les lèvres, j'ouvris la bouche pour respirer son haleine et sortis la langue pour qu'il la prenne dans sa bouche.

Il me pénétra doucement en me donnant un baiser langoureux, je jouis presque sous l'effet que cela me fit, il partit dans un mouvement doux et lent sans cesser de m'embrasser, je sentais tout son amour dans cette merveilleuse danse érotique et l'accompagnai doucement.

Cette façon de faire l'amour était tout aussi agréable, on se montrait tout notre amour, on se donnait à 100% sans aucune gène, je voulais lui donner mon âme autant que mon corps et mon cœur et j'essayais de lui montrer comme je le pouvais.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour, passant de la douceur à la bestialité en fonction de notre patience ou de notre humeur, je finis le saladier et la chantilly non sans en faire profiter mon amant et m'endormais paisiblement dans ses bras, doucement réchauffée par les braises de la cheminée.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin seule et dans un lit.

Je grognais de mécontentement en me retournant, en reprenant peu à peu connaissance j'entendais les bruits de la maison.

J'avais l'impression d'entendre des voix, comme des chuchotis lointains et me redressais lentement contre les oreillers, je me frottais les yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce et sursautais quand je reconnus une voix.

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, je secouais la tête afin de me réveiller complètement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand et qu'une chose me tomba dans les bras en criant je crus m'évanouir.

« Bella! Quelle marmotte! Tu es enfin réveillée c'est génial! »

J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits ainsi que ma respiration qui s'était coupée sous le choc.

« Alice! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venue toute seule? » _**(R/N : Mais ouais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?)**_

Elle s'assit en tailleur à mes pieds et me regarda avec des yeux brillants d'excitation, j'eu un mouvement de recul devant cet air que je ne connaissais que trop bien, elle me cachait quelque chose et je pouvais déjà deviner que ça ne me plairait pas.

« Et bien Bella, j'ai vu que tu dirais oui à Edward, et comme je connais bien mon frère, je savais qu'il voudrait que vous vous mariiez le plus vite possible, et tu as vu cet endroit ? Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus parfait au monde pour se marier ? Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'as rien à faire à part me laisser prendre les commandes, tu vas avoir le mariage le plus romantique du monde ! Aller maintenant lèves-toi et files sous la douche, j'ai beaucoup de travail devant moi et pas beaucoup de temps, tu te rends compte que tu as dormi jusqu'à plus de midi ? Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tout faire en si peu de temps, heureusement que Rosalie est là pour m'aider... »

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, mon cerveau était comme en mort cérébrale depuis qu'elle avait prononcé le mot mariage.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi pressée?

Elle avait parlé à une allure presque vampirique, sans reprendre son souffle, évidemment elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Je me faufilais sous la douche chaude, laissant la chaleur se propager dans tous mes muscles, je levais la tête vers le pommeau pour définitivement me réveiller.

Je sursautais en sentant deux bras glacés autour de ma taille, j'entendais au même moment Alice hurler dans la pièce d'à côté et Edward rire dans mon cou, il chuchota à sa sœur qu'elle n'avait rien à dire et qu'elle pouvait s'en aller si elle ne voulait pas entendre.

J'entendis un soupir fortement exagéré et la porte de la chambre claquer, Edward me serra fort contre lui je pu ainsi sentir son désir déjà ardent plaqué contre mes fesses. _**(R/N : Et c'est parti pour le round... euh... 4 ? 5 ? Youhou !)**_

Je gémis doucement et passais une main dans ses cheveux, attirant sa tête encore plus près de mon cou, il me poussa contre le mur et se colla encore plus contre mon dos.

J'ouvrais légèrement les jambes et me cambrais, il me murmura plein de mots d'amour tout en me parcourant le dos de baisers et en me caressant la poitrine.

Il descendit sa main le long de mon ventre et le pressa gentiment, je laissais un long gémissement sortir de ma bouche lorsqu'il arriva à mon entrejambe, il massa mon clitoris avec son pouce et caressa mon entrée avec ses doigts.

Je tournais la tête afin de lui offrir mes lèvres, il s'en empara rapidement tout en me pénétrant d'un doigt, je gémis dans ses lèvres en appuyant mes hanches contre sa main, il entra un deuxième doigt et commença un exquis mouvement circulaire afin de caresser la totalité de ma parois.

Je gémis son prénom, il retira ses doigts et me fit écarter encore un peu plus les jambes, je posais mes deux paumes contre le mur et me cambrais lorsqu'Edward poussa mes hanches vers les siennes.

Il me pénétra profondément et je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir, cette nouvelle position était extraordinaire, les sensations étaient complètement différentes et Edward pouvait accéder à des endroits inhabituels de mon intimité.

J'accompagnais ses mouvements de rein et mes fesses claquaient contre ses hanches, j'espérais que les vampires présents dans la maison ne puissent pas entendre mais oubliais vite leur présence quand Edward accéléra la cadence.

Ses grognements accompagnaient mes gémissements de plus en plus aigus, j'haletais devant la puissance de l'orgasme qui s'insinuait rapidement en moi, mon amoureux comprit que j'allai bientôt exploser et pinça doucement mon clitoris entre ses doigts.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus et je jouis en criant son prénom tandis qu'il se répandait en moi par à coups, mon corps tremblait fortement et Edward entoura ses bras autour de ma taille en m'embrassant la nuque.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime ma Bella... »

Je pouffais doucement et me retournais pour l'enlacer tendrement.

« Je crois que je peux le deviner... Je t'aime aussi Edward »

Il me sourit amoureusement et replaça une mèche de cheveux sur mon front, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et il m'étreignit à m'en écraser, je pouvais sentir qu'il voulait me montrer la force de son amour, il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour que je le sache, un simple regard de lui réussissait à me faire perdre la tête.

Le reste de la journée passa dans un demi-brouillard, Alice avait en fait déjà tout organisé après avoir eu sa vision et lorsque je descendis pour manger un morceau je me rendis compte que la maison avait été transformée pour la cérémonie. _**(R/N : Eh ben, c'est ce qui s'appelle du rapide ! Heureuse la Bella hein ?)**_

Ma mère et mon père était dans la cuisine tandis qu'Angela et Ben s'occupait des décorations dans le jardin, Alice avait prévu un programme très chargé pour l'après midi et le mariage devait se dérouler le soir même.

J'étais tellement surprise que je n'eu pas une minute pour angoisser, entre ma préparation et les directives d'Alice je passais le reste de la journée à obéir sans broncher à tout ce qu'elle me demandait.

Les filles jouèrent donc à la Barbie grandeur nature tandis que les garçons s'occupaient de tous les derniers détails à régler.

La cérémonie fut très belle et très émouvante, je détestais par dessus tout être le centre d'attention mais comme le groupe d'invités était très restreint, je ne me sentis pas une seule fois mal à l'aise.

Dire oui à Edward fut la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver, j'étais sur un petit nuage tout le reste de la soirée, nous dansâmes, nous rîmes, et ce fut à l'aube que tout le monde se retira dans la ville la plus proche pour aller dormir – excepté la famille Cullen qui faisaient juste semblant pour la forme.

Alice me souffla à l'oreille que tout se passerait bien avec un clin d'œil, je me demandai de quoi elle voulait me parler mais les autres attendaient impatiemment leur tour pour me dire au revoir, ils étaient exténués et voulaient rentrer.

Une fois tout le monde parti, je soupirais de contentement, Edward m'embrassa sur la tempe et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre, je ne tenais plus debout mais j'avais encore assez de force pour consommer notre mariage comme il se devait.

Je portais encore mes sous vêtements de la veille, Alice avait sauté de joie quand elle les avait vus et les avait religieusement nettoyés afin que je puisse les remettre.

Une fois allongée sur le lit, Edward me déshabilla lentement, il scrutait tous les détails de mon corps et je n'étais absolument pas gênée devant son inspection, il avait l'air ravi de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et je rougis lorsqu'il siffla d'admiration.

Il ôta doucement les rubans présents un peu partout et me chatouilla avec, j'eu soudain une idée et le renversais sur le lit en m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif et je prenais son bras gauche et le tendais vers la tête de lit, j'enroulais ensuite le ruban autour de son poignet puis de la barre, je savais bien qu'il pouvait s'en défaire d'une pichenette mais je trouvais cela rigolo. _**(R/N : Wow ! Du SM ! Pooooh ! mdr)**_

Il me laissa faire avec un sourire coquin, je regardais mon œuvre et la vision d'Edward soumis à ma merci m'électrisa de la tête au pied.

J'enlevai le reste de mes vêtements moi même puis ôtai son pantalon et son boxer, Edward était déjà prêt pour moi, je me mordis la lèvre à la vue de son membre dressé et commençai à me caresser.

Edward grogna en me voyant faire et je voyais ses bras qui tremblaient d'envie de me toucher, je vrillais mon regard dans le sien et me léchais la lèvre inférieure, je me préparais pour lui bien que je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin car la démonstration de son désir suffisait à chaque fois à me rendre humide pour lui.

Je descendis mes mains de ma poitrine vers mon ventre, puis entre mes cuisses, Edward s'agitait de plus en plus et quand je rentrais un doigt dans mon intimité un sifflement aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il cassa les rubans et se jeta sur moi, me pénétrant en même temps, je hurlais mon plaisir en arquant mon dos et m'accrochais à lui.

Edward me fit l'amour brutalement, je l'avais rendu fou de désir et j'aimais ça, je criai à m'en arracher les poumons tellement ses coups de rein me faisaient du bien, il allait de plus en plus profondément et buttait à chaque fois au plus profond de moi.

Il s'arrêta subitement et vrilla son regard dans le mien, ma vision était floue, obscurcie par le plaisir, je respirais difficilement et le regardais interrogative.

« Bella mon amour, je veux faire quelque chose pour toi maintenant... »

Il semblait hésiter, je l'encourageais d'un signe de tête et il prit une profonde inspiration dans mon cou avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

« Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'avais parlé avant de te demander en mariage ? De ta transformation ? »

J'acquiesçais, ne sachant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Et bien, je veux t'offrir ça, si tu en as toujours envie, je veux bien te transformer moi même et ce, quand tu voudras. »

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, mon cœur fit un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine, un sourire immense apparut sur mon visage et je prenais le sien entre mes mains, je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser et entre deux baisers lui donnais ma réponse.

« Oh Edward, c'est un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire, merci merci merci mon amour »

Il me rendit mon baiser avec passion et reprit ses mouvements de hanches, beaucoup plus sensuellement cette fois, je l'arrêtais cependant après avoir eu une idée.

« Edward, je... Je ne sais pas si tu voudras bien mais... »

Je me mordis la lèvre, cherchant mes mots, il planta ses magnifiques yeux dorés débordants d'amour dans les miens et je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

« Edward. Je voudrais que tu me transforme ce soir, et je voudrais que tu le fasses pendant que nous sommes en train de faire l'amour. »

Il fronça les sourcils et scruta mes prunelles, il devait essayer de voir si j'étais vraiment prête, et je l'étais, il ne devait y voir que de la détermination et de l'amour.

Il soupira enfin et m'embrassa doucement, comme s'il avait soudainement peur de me faire du mal.

« Ma Bella, je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tes idées parfois... Mais si tu y tiens, je suis d'accord, je t'ai promis de le faire, et je le ferais. »

Je lui offris un sourire radieux en retour, il secoua la tête en souriant et m'embrassa, je bougeais mes hanches afin qu'il recommence ses mouvements, ce qu'il fit tout doucement, comme s'il voulait apprécier chaque dernière seconde de mon existence humaine.

Je n'avais pas peur, je savais que ce qui m'attendais après avec lui serait infiniment meilleur que ce que nous vivions à présent, et si j'avais fait cette demande, c'est que j'espérais au fond de moi que lorsqu'il me mordra, nous aurions le meilleur orgasme de toute notre vie.

Je me mordais la lèvre en pensant à ça et Edward accéléra la cadence, je m'accrochais à ses épaules en enroulant mes jambes autour de ses hanches, je recommençais à gémir de plus en plus fort, je sentais que l'orgasme était tout près.

Edward devait le sentir aussi car il me regarda intensément, comme pour me laisser encore le choix, je lui souris amoureusement avant de l'embrasser de toute mes forces, je lui criais ensuite d'aller encore plus fort, il s'exécuta en grognant de plaisir.

C'est alors que je lui hurlais 'maintenant', je sentais que je contractais autour de lui, et c'est lorsqu'il commença à se déverser en moi qu'il me mordit dans le coup, la douleur de la morsure associée au plaisir me firent hurler.

J'entendais Edward répondre à mon hurlement, je tremblais et m'accrochais toujours aussi fort à lui, je savais qu'il était en train de boire mon sang, c'était mon dernier cadeau d'humaine.

Ma dernière pensée fut tournée vers lui, j'ouvris les yeux en grand et rencontrais ses prunelles qui me fixaient amoureusement mais remplies d'inquiétude, je puisais dans mes dernières ressources d'énergie pour lui sourire et lui caressais la joue.

Et après, le noir.

_**R/N : *glurps* Eh ben. Pfiou ! DCLM fut une grande aventure Pooh. Je te félicite ! Tu nous auras fait vibrer ! Merci ;)**_

_**Désolée si quelques fautes ont échappé à ma vigilance et j'espère n'avoir gêné la lecture de personne avec mes commentaires. Bye !**_

_**A/N : Alors alors?**_

_**Qu'en avez-vous pensez?**_

_**Est ce que cette fin est à votre goût?**_

_**Comment auriez-vous imaginé ça?**_

_**Et vous savez ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir comme cadeau d'adieu?**_

_**Un nombre record de review!!!**_

_**Je compte sur vous!**_

_**Sur ce, portez vous bien, sortez couverts et soyez heureuses!**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, je vous aime.**_

_**Pooh 3**_


End file.
